


The New Manager

by Babygunsho



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 49,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babygunsho/pseuds/Babygunsho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Yifan's Father's friend asked him for a help to be his new hotel's GM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Yifan was enjoying his time, bathing under the sun with sunglasses on. He was almost went to sleep if someone didn't suddenly tripped and splashed water all over his body, shocking the tall man with a loud shout.

"Oh my god, sorry! I'm so so sorry, my friend suddenly bumped into me, I'm so sorry, sir! I'll get the towel very quick!!"

Yifan grumbled, wanting to say to the boy he didn't have to do it but the boy already gone in second. He sighed, taking the glass on his lap which fortunately didn't break. He felt his chest was icky though, what was the drink? He sniffed the liquid on his hand and smelt fruity scent.

The boy came back in a minute and he bent down, putting a white towel on Yifan's chest, pressing his palm around it to make sure he cleaned it properly. Yifan raises his eyebrows when the boy pulled his hand back, his cheeks turned pinkish and he wondered why.

"I-I'm sorry." he whispered.

"No, it's okay. I'll just go back to my room and clean myself." said Yifan with a small smile.

"Would you like me to accompany you?"

Yifan shook his head, "No, I'm fine. You just continue doing your job and be careful next time."

"Yes, sir. My apologize once again." The boy stood up, bowing to Yifan before he went away with couples of worry glances towards him.

Yifan looked down and missed it, worrying more that he had to take another shower. "I shouldn't do this anyway..."

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan was pointed to help a new built hotel as a manager. His father owns couple of hotels already and one of his close friend wanted to try to expand his business and asked for a help so Mr. Wu told his son to go to the new hotel in Jeju.

The man who used to have blonde hair just recently dyed his hair back to his natural color which was black. He didn't want to do it actually as he always came to his father hotels like a normal guest, none of he staffs knew that he was he owner's son. He couldn't do the same thing here though as it's not the same so he had to be professional.

The hotel was build 5 years ago and it wasn't that bad in his opinion. There were some guest and he could see the employees were trained well. The smile and hospitality were enough, the service were great and the reflex the earlier boy showed was enough proof that the hotel had no problems. They just needed more advertisement and some kind of bait to made many people interest, something different than other hotel, things that made people will come for something that's unique and made them satisfied.

Yifan spend his evening reading about the hotel's report and when the sun already set he prepared himself to walk around the hotel to familiarize himself in the place he will stay in until the next month.

He saw the earlier boy again for the second time when he walked to the restaurant and the boy recognized him, walking to him with a bright smile.

"Sir!"

"Hey."

The boy looked up at Yifan and parted his lips, "I didn't know you're this tall. You're even taller than my brother."

Yifan only smiled, already used to people commenting his height.

"You're still working?"

"Yeah. I still have two hours more before finished for the day."

Yifan nodded, eyes scanning the restaurant where he saw many people taking the seats, some families and the rest were couples. "How long have you been working here?"

"Uh...three months?"

Yifan hummed, shifting his eyes back to the boy and saw the nametag on his chest. "Suho? What an interesting name. How do you think of working here, Suho-ssi?"

Suho smiled sheepishly, "I like it here. The people are nice and even if the works are a little bit hard, it's my job." He bit his lips for a second, "Will you stay long in here, sir? I still have to repay you for the incident this morning."

"I told you already it's okay. Please continue doing your work, your manager might not like seeing you chatting with guest like this."

Suho pressed his lips tighter before shaking his head, "We don't have any manager for the moment. They say the new one will come from a five stars hotel this week."

"I see." Yifan nodded as he took a look at his watch, "I need to see someone. See you again, Suho."

The tall man left without waiting for the other to reply, he could hear Suho shouted 'see you soon, sir!' And smiled to himself.

 

 

 

 

Yifan took a seat near the window and he loved the scenery he got from downstairs. The garden was beautiful, there was gazebo, a water mountain and bed flowers here and there. It was a great hotel, just like his father told him and the reviews he read from the internet. He was confused of what to help in this hotel, though. It look perfectly fine and he thought it need no help or anything that the staff itself couldn't manage.

"Kris-hyung?"

Yifan turned his head and found a young man smiling at him, more like smirking actually. The man was wearing a light blue button up shirt, his sleeves were folded to his elbow and two upper buttons were opened with a pair of black slack and surprisingly wearing hotel sandals. He smiled back as he stood up and shook his hand with he man, "You're Kai?"

"You can call me Jongin. Our father are close after all."

Both man took a seat and Jongin called a waiter. "Give us our most favorite menu and deserts. Please don't take too long, he's our VIP guest."

The waiter nodded, giving his best smile to Yifan and Jongin before leaving away.

"So, how's our hotel? I hope it doesn't disappoint you that much." Jongin chuckled.

"I still don't understand why your father said that his hotel is bad. I love the atmosphere. It's cozy and even if it's a hotel I can see how close he staffs are and who designed it? I love it, simple yet elegant." Yifan waved his hand a little before putting his chin on it.

Jongin grinned, "My boyfriend and his friend designed it. It's pretty, right? We have a room here for him to come whenever he wants to. One for his friend too, of course."

"I see." Yifan nodded, the smile Jongin showed him was one of a proud boyfriend and he too, will fell the same if his boyfriend did the same. "I will try my best to let many people see how beautiful this hotel is."

"Thank you, that's definitely what my father want."

"That's not what you want?"

"I'm the son who doesn't want to continue his father's business." Jongin grinned like a kid and Yifan liked it better than his smirk.

"What are you interest in, then?"

"Perform. I'm a dancer."

Yifan whistled, "I can see girls screaming at you like you're an idol."

"I almost became one. But my boyfriend didn't allow me and that's not what I want too."

Yifan raised an eyebrow, "Aside from a rebel son, you're a good boyfriend, huh?"

"It took me years to get him, so yeah. Don't want to make any mistake. How about you, hyung? I heard from father you're searching for a husband?"

Yifan widened his eyes, "What? Is that what you heard?" he groaned, "It must be my father. He couldn't wait to get a grandchild and even if I'm a good son, I'm the workaholic type so he must wait for more years until he got that wish granted."

"That's too bad. I'm sure you have many men lining up for you." Jongin snickered.

"None has take my attention. I feel like they're all the same..." Yifan scanned the tables with his eyes. His eyes landed on a young couple with a baby, the father was holding her daughter and laughed together with the mother when the baby made a cute face.

Jongin followed Yifan's eyes direction and he smiled, "Cute. You like daughter, huh?"

Yifan shifted his eyes and cleared his throat. He just noticed that he and Jongin had been talking about personal stuff and it was good but he felt just a little bit weird at the same time. No one had that ability to make Yifan felt comfortable on first meeting that he let loose by talking more about himself.

"We should be talking about work, Jongin." He gave a serious face towards the younger before adding a little smile when Jongin smirked.

"We have many times to talk about work, hyung. Let's be friend first so we can work easily later. I'm glad you're only couple of years older, I met more old people than those around my age so I always kept my guard up, being polite and stuff. It's tiring, you know?" The younger pouted for a second before it disappeared.

"Right. Let's enjoy the night before the serious thing started, then."

Jongin gave his childish grin again before he blinked his eyes and pressed his lips, "You're not implying that we will drinks tonight, right? I'm not that fond of the hangover, moreover if my boyfriend scold me while taking care of me. Don't want to make him upset."

Yifan laughed at Jongin's reply, the young man was such an interesting person. He wondered how it felt to work with him, how he handle his responsibilities even when he said he hated it.

"No, don't worry. I rarely drink myself, so you can relax."

"Great. Thanks, hyung."

 

***

 

Jongin properly introduced Yifan to the staffs the next morning and they greeted him with their trained yet warm smiles. Jongin asked what he wanted to do and Yifan said he wanted the tour first to compare how the people here work with his father's hotel.

Jongin smiled and talked a lot, explaining things as they went to each department and his answers of Yifan's questions satisfied him. The staffs all greeted him, some people were close with Jongin as the owner's son joked around for a bit after he introduced Yifan and told them to be careful of the new manager.

By the time lunch came Jongin excused himself as he wanted to check on his boyfriend and Yifan let him. The new hotel manager felt itchy somehow with his formal clothing, he wanted to change his clothes but he couldn't do that. He was not at his own place, he had to remind himself again. He decided to take a lunch first before checking on some customers like he planned.

Yifan paused on his step when he felt his phone vibrated. His mother was asking how he was doing and he sighed. His mother was quite a worry-wart and as he's the only son it only multiplied most of times. He felt a hand on his arm and jerked in shock as he turned his head, seeing a smiling Suho as he took back his hand.

"Sorry, sir."

"Oh, it's you Suho." Yifan smiled as he looked down to the man.

"Good afternoon, sir. It's nice to see you again, why are you wearing a suit, may I ask?"

"Ah, it's—"

"Oh!" Suho pointed to Yifan's chest where he could see his nametag. "You're the new manage—oh my god! I'm so so sorry for yesterday, sir! You must be have a bad impression on me, I rarely made mistakes, I always do my job the best way I can. I can count my mistakes with my—"

"Suho-ssi." Yifan put a hand on Suho's shoulder, making the smaller man stopped and blushed.

"I'm sorry."

"You're the type who says sorry a lot, huh?" Yifan chuckled and moved his hand back on his side. "I told you it was fine. I don't have any bad impression on you, I think you did your job well, the way you act fast was a good reflex and you trained well. Don't worry, I'm not the type who fired someone by one mistake."

Suho let out a sighed as he nodded, "Thank you, manager-nim."

Yifan scrunched his nose, "Just Kris is okay. I don't like crushing the family atmosphere you guys have in here."

Suho looked relax and he gave his bright smile to his new manager. "Never imagine you will be our new manager. Did you went undercover as a guest to check on us?"

"Well, yes and no? I mean, I do want to relax for a bit but the incident reminded me that I came here to work."

Suho hummed, "Where are you going, Kris-ssi?"

"Lunch. You want to come with me?"

Suho blinked his eyes, "Eh? N-no, I think it will be weird..." he shifted his eyes, suddenly looked nervous which confused Yifan.

"Really? I used to do it on my hotel, though."

"You have a hotel!?" Suho said with a loud voice and quickly covered his mouth with a hand. "Sorry..."

Yifan thought that Suho was the second interesting person he met after Jongin and he knew this month will pass by quickly with kind and nice people around. He smiled at Suho's reaction and shook his head, "Guess you guys didn't get that information, huh? Please keep it as a secret, I don't want people to see me differently. It's not my hotel anyway."

"I will keep my mouth shut, Kris-ssi."

"I'll head to the cafeteria then. Have a good lunch, Suho-ssi." Yifan nodded to Suho who smiled and bowed before waving his hand.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Yifan spend his first week doing sudden inspection to each department and each one of them did a great job. Only two till three people slacking a little but that was because they were covering for their friends' hours which Kris could accept. He told them to not do it when they're tired even if they're their friends. The customer comes first after all and he had to make sure they got their best services.

Jongin introduced him to his boyfriend, a petite man with large eyes which looked like some kind of agent having guns and knives hidden inside his clothes before the man smiled warmly and he knew Jongin fell for that heart shaped smiled. He met Jongin's best friend, a man as tall as the tanned man with stoic expression which could pass as killer judge which was actually was nice and adorable especially when he smiled, turning his eyes into crescents. Sehun was a dancer just like Jongin, but he was usually busy doing tour as his parents let him chased his dream, unlike Jongin.

They took lunch together and it was nice for Yifan, he liked the comfortable feeling they gave to him and it made him relax for a while, forgetting that he had to asked customers review of Kim's hotel.

 

 

 

 

Yifan took last round around the hotel to check if there was a guest in need and when he found none, he went straight to his room. He was about to turn to take the elevator when he saw Jongin and about to call him before stopping his step.

Jongin was talking with Suho and it looked like a serious conversation. Jongin showed his business like expression while Suho stared down to the ground, like a kid being scold by his parents.

Yifan decided to wait and watch and after a minute or two, Suho finally lifted his face to the hotel owner's son. He said something and Jongin's expression turned from shock to tired, he ran his hand through his hair before he shook his head. Suho bowed in the end before leaving Jongin who sighed, kicking the ground with a scowl on his face.

"Jongin-ah?"

Jongin startled hearing his name, turning to Yifan who approached him with a smile.

"Oh, Kris hyung." Jongin gave a tired smile.

"Is something wrong with Suho?"

Jongin looked surprised in a second, "You know every name of our employees?"

Yifan chuckled, "I happen to remember his. He poured water all over me on my first day here."

Jongin tsked, "He's a little bit clumsy."

"He's one of your friend?"

Jongin sighed, "You can say that. I want to move him to another department but he said no. I know he fit more behind the desk but he refused, saying that he likes to serve guests."

"Did you offer him a higher payment?"

Jongin parted his lips, about to say something before he closed it back. "He's not that kind of person. He does what he likes, not because of money. He will do it for free if he can but he needs some to live so..."

"Just let him, then. I'm sure he's doing his best."

Jongin nodded, he ran his hand again and messed with his own hair. "It just itches me when I know they can do better in one place but they didn't want to hear me."

"You can actually force him as you're the boss here. He can lose his job if he doesn't listen to you." Yifan patted the younger's shoulder.

"He's an exception..." Jongin whispered.

"What?"

Jongin lifted his hand slightly to check on his watch, "Need to go, hyung. Will see you again tomorrow. Good night." he gave a salute with a tired smile to the manager before leaving Yifan wondered about Jongin's last words.

_Exception...?_

 

 

***

 

Yifan saw Suho the next day and smiled, but the smaller man didn't saw him, walking passed by instead that Yifan turned around and held his hand, stopping Suho who looked tired.

"Oh, Kris-ssi..."

"Are you okay? You look pale..." Yifan brushed Suho's bang aside and felt his forehead.

"I'm fine, thank you."

Yifan lowered his face as he tilted Suho's head up with his hand, "You don't look good. You should rest."

Suho shook his head, smiling a little as he took a step back. "I have to go back to work. Good day, Kris-ssi."

Yifan stared in worry at the smaller man's back. Was it because of Jongin's words yesterday? The tall man shook his head, saying to himself he shouldn't worry too much at one employee.

 

 

 

 

Yifan just finished checking the suit room a guest had book the day before and when he went out he saw Tao, one of the bellboys and called him.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Can you please check Suho for me? He doesn't look good earlier."

Tao blinked his eyes before nodding. "Will do. Anything else that you need, sir?"

"Yeah, stop calling me _sir_. Kris hyung is okay."

 

 

***

 

Yifan didn't know why but he's worried about Suho the next day and decided to search for him. His hunch was right as he couldn't find the smaller man and asked his friend, Luhan, where the male was.

"He's in our place. He got a fever last night, that's why he didn't come today."

"Can you tell me where the employees building is?"

"I can bring you there, if you want, Kris hyung."

Yifan smiled and told Luhan to lead the way.

Luhan gave a key to the new manager as soon as they arrived at a tall building which was made for the employees. "You can leave it at the receptionist, I will take it later."

"You're going to leave me alone?" Yifan took the key as Luhan nodded with a smile.

"I have a work to do. Just make sure Junmyeon is okay and do whatever you want with him. I'm sure he will be delighted to have a visitor. I will go now, have a nice day."

Yifan took a moment to stare at the key on his hand. He just wanted to know if Suho's okay which actually didn't require him to come along the way to the employee's building. He was there anyway, why didn't he check the place while he had the chance?

The building was quiet and it was normal as most people were working at the hotel and those who took night shifts where taking their rest. Yifan searched the room number, matching it to the key room to make sure before he insert the key.

The room was dark and Yifan took a breath, somehow feeling nervous. Was Suho okay? It looked like no one was at home.

Yifan found the switch and turned on the light, revealing a neat yet medium size room with an accent of light blue and cream colors. He could see three doors and the plate name on each door told people easily which rooms belongs to whom. He went to the one with Suho's name before knocking the door. The reply didn't came so Yifan apologize out loud before slowly opening the door.

The new manager held his breath when he saw what's inside the room. The room was white, the furniture, bedsheets, curtains, everything was white without color and it made him gulped when his eyes landed on Suho who was sleeping on his bed.

Suho looked serene, almost like an angel and Yifan felt like he came inside one of fairytale books his mother used to read to him. He took couple of steps and saw Suho's face was pale. Yifan instantly put his hand down the smaller man's face and it felt cold. The taller wondered if he turned on the heater and he checked that yes, he did. He took a deep breath and decided to just wake Suho up.

"Suho."

Yifan whispered the smaller man's name and asked himself if he was trying to wake up the man or not. He cleared his throat and tried once again with a louder voice, shaking Suho's body lightly and the sick employee opened his eyes after couples of attempt.

"Luhan...? Why are you so tall..." Suho asked with a hoarse voice. His hand went up to rub his eyes before he realized who's in front of him. "Kris-ssi? What...am I dreaming..." he blinked his eyes couple of times.

"No, you're not. I'm here, Suho. Are you alright?"

Suho nodded as he tried to give a weak smile, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at work?"

Yifan licked his lips unconsciously, "I'm worried about you, you didn't look well yesterday. Luhan told me you're sick so I came by to check on you."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you don't have to come here. You should go back to work, Kris-ssi."

"Will you be okay alone? Have you eat?"

"Yes, I have. Luhan made me food this morning and—"

"It's lunch time already." Yifan cut.

"Really? I didn't notice..."

"I really want to go back to work but I can't leave you like this. I will make something real quick before I go." Yifan smiled, his hand squeezed Suho's shoulder.

"But Kris-ssi,"

"Just rest and no more talking. It's an order." Yifan gave his stern face and succeed silencing Suho before he left the room and went to the kitchen.

 

 

 

 

Yifan made a porridge and woke Suho who felt asleep again. He made sure to wait until Suho finished before he told the employee to take his rest again and reminded him to repot to him the next day when he felt better. Suho replied weakly but the smile on his face was enough for Yifan to felt relieved inside before he went back to work.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan just went back inside his room and opened his jacket when he heard a knock. He wondered who would knock at that hour, it was passed midnight already as he opened the door. A smiling Jongin greeted him and he scowled, "A baby should be sleeping by now." joked the taller man.

"An old man should be resting by now." Jongin took a seat on the couch as Yifan went to the kitchen.

"What do you want, Jongin-ah?"

"Water is fine, hyung."

Yifan came back with two bottles of water on his hands and gave one to the younger man. "What do you need, I'm kind of tired here, dear dongsaeng..."

"I can't find you this afternoon. My father told me something important and he wanted me to relay it to you."

"Oh, sorry. Something came up. I hope it's fine that I was gone for a moment?" Yifan grinned tiredly to Jongin who grinned back. The younger looked tired too but it must be important that he visited Yifan to his room at this hour.

"Not a problem. I just want to tell you that your father is... Errr.... How do I say this without making you mad?"

"Just tell me, Jongin-ah."

"He found you a husband?"

Yifan snorted, "Did he, really? Does he even know what kind of guy I like? I appreciate him for not disown me as a son but this marriage thing is a whole different problem."

Jongin smiled bitterly, "Please don't be mad at me, hyung. I'm just a messenger."

"Okay. Why he needs you to relay this message to me?"

"Because your fiance is my friend?"

"Your what?"

Jongin inhaled, "Your face is scaring me right now, hyung."

"Your friend? What do you mean your friend?"

Jongin put a hand on Yifan's shoulder. Both men were definitely awake now, the tiredness washed off of their bodies minutes ago, the taller from shock while the younger from fright. "I'm sorry, I don't know how he did it, but my father was the one searching for you. I can't believe how close our fathers are, I didn't know they're best friends."

"I don't know that too..." Yifan frowned, "So tell me, who's the guy?"

"Now, this is where the things get a little bit complicated."

Yifan sighed, the arrange marriage was complicated already and there's more?

"My friend who's name is Byun Baekhyun was chosen. But he has a boyfriend already and he's Park Chanyeol, Kyungsoo's friend who helped my father built this hotel."

Yifan held his breath for a while before he tilted his head, "Can either of us says no?"

"I... I haven't ask Baekhyun about this, but Kyungsoo said he's on his place so as soon as I got a story from him, I will tell you. And your father, hyung? I think he does want that grandson real fast." Jongin cringed imagining his own father pushing him to married someone he doesn't love only to have a grandchild.

"It's not like Baekhyun could get pregnant though. I know the chance these days are high but really?" Yifan ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sure Baekhyun will find a way, but you too have to have your way with your father, hyung."

Yifan sighed. "I will see what I can do... Please call me when you got news from Baekhyun."

"Will do, hyung."

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Yifan spent his second week thinking of how to make his father cancelled the arranged marriage. He focused first on his job and as soon as he finish he always went and search for Jongin, asking if he has any good news yet. Jongin smiled apologetically at him, even Kyungsoo took a pity at Yifan and told him that Baekhyun will succeed, that he will convince his father that he will marry his boyfriend instead of Yifan.

Yifan was worried though. His father was a hard headed and it's hard the first time Yifan said he wanted to go overseas before he took his father's hotels. His father said no but his mother thankfully tried her best and succeed. He didn't want to ask for his mother's help but he kind of guessed already that he had to call his mother by the end of the week.

The new manager got stress thinking of the marriage and it only made him wanted to work even more to forget about the problem and to made the time went faster.

 

 

 

 

"Kris-ssi?"

Yifan turned his head to see Suho tilting his head as he stared up to him. The smaller man was beside him who was standing on the balcony on 3rd floor where he could see the pool under them. Watching the still water made Yifan calm down for a moment and he loved it like some kind of simple therapy to him.

"Hey. Still on your shift?"

"I just finished, actually. What are you doing here?" smiled Suho.

"Nothing. Just calming myself."

Suho hummed, "The work must be hard here, then?"

"No, it's not as hard as the hotels I have to take care of. I have something on my mind and that's what I'm worried about." Yifan played with his own hair which was a mess already caused by the wind for minutes before.

Suho stared at his new manager side profile and blinked his eyes. "You look tired. You should take a rest, Kris-ssi."

"I will. I need to see Jongin after this and then I will go back to my room."

"Jongin?"

"I meant Kai. You know him, right?" Yifan turned to Suho, his eyes catching the way the smaller man wore casual clothes instead of his usual uniform.

"Who doesn't know him, he's the owner's son. Are you still going to talk about work with him?"

"Yes and no..." said Yifan as he covered his mouth to yawn. He needed to go to sleep as soon as he finished talking with Jongin.

"You're such a workaholic, aren't you? You're different than our previous manager." Suho chuckled, his hand were grabbing the railing as he looked down to the pool.

"Is it obvious? Can't deny it, I do like making goals and work hard to accomplish it." Yifan took out his phone and searched for Jongin's number.

"When we compare you to the previous manager, of course it's obvious. You're much more kind than him and you're younger which made you friendly towards us. You're not as bossy as him but you know when to get serious to make people follow your words."

Yifan smiled and took a glance to Suho ad a thank you. He put his phone on his ear and waited for two rings before Jongin picked up.

"I'm walking there, hyung." Jongin answered before he hung up.

"Is Kai-ssi still busy?"

"Nope. He said--there he is." Yifan saw Jongin walked to his direction and Suho turned his face. Jongin smiled at them and nodded to Suho before stopping in front of him.

"Suho-ssi. Nice to see you here. Shouldn't you be resting now?"

"Ah. Yes, Kai-ssi. I'm about too. I just happen to see Kris-ssi and curious of what he's doing in here alone." Suho bowed to Jongin.

Jongin shifted his eyes to Yifan who wiggled his eyebrows and the younger chuckled. "Kris hyung is having a crisis right now. He's about to get married in couple of months if he doesn't find a way to stop it."

Suho turned to Yifan who scowl at laughing Jongin.

" What a great way to expose my secret, Jongin. It's a good thing Suho can keep a secret." Yifan squinted his eyes towards Jongin who winked at him.

Suho smiled and turned to Yifan, "I will go now, then. Have a good rest, Kris-ssi. God night, Kai-ssi."

Jongin watched Suho walked away from. them before he turned to Yifan with a smirk that meant he's ready to tease the older man. "Is it me or I saw you with him more than twice already?"

"Coincidence?" Yifan shrugged as he leaned his back to the railing, copying Jongin.

Jongin laughed, "There's no such thing as coincidence. Either you follow him or he followed you."

"Why is he following me? And no, definitely not me. He's the one who came to me earlier."

Jongin snapped his fingers, "It's him! Oh asked why, don't you know many people talked about you since day one? Especially girls, they're crazy about you I think I lost many of my fans."

Yifan shook his head, "Please. Why would they, can't they see I'm not into girls?"

"Nope. Even after they knew I already have a boyfriend some girls are still boldly flirting with me that it annoyed so much. I once threatened to fired him if she do that again and finally she back away. Some girls are crazy..." Jongin shivered remembering the incident.

"Hey, now. You shouldn't do that." Yifan scolded.

Jongin rolled his eyes before punching Yifan's arm quite hard the older glared at him. "It's for my own safety and comfort. I'm the owner's son after all, I should have a supporting environment to work."

Yifan only rolled his eyes when Jongin opened his jacket, "I'm serious, hyung. Tell me, can you work in a place where people are staring at you? You're the boss, you won't have that, will you? I really want to fire them if I can, but I'm not that cruel. They need money and I need them to work for me."

"You know, even when you don't like it, you're good at this."

"Well, I need to do this to so I can dance."

Yifan put an arm around Jongin's shoulder, messing with the younger's hair as Jongin whined, "I'll help you, handsome Kai. Hyung will help you so you can go back and focus on your dance, so don't you forget to invite me in your first show."

Jongin laughed, pushing the older hard so Yifan stopped playing with his hair. "Right. I hope that day will come, I miss to be under the limelight..."

"I know you will." Yifan smiled, making Jongin grinned in thanks to him.

"How's Baekhyun?" Yifan unconsciously frowned and Jongin took notice in it. He could see Yifan getting busier and it only meant he had something on his mind.

"He's half-way there. Chanyeol is currently going in some kind of test his mother put through. Baekhyun's mother is like the exact same copy with Baekhyun and it's crazy. They're both so damn stubborn I won't be able to survive if I'm Mr. Byun." Jongin sighed hard. "I hope Chanyeol can do it. He looked on things easily and Mrs. Byun's definitely not that kind of woman. She's hard to please..."

"Is there anything that I can do?"

Jongin shook his head, this time he was the one who put his arm on the older's shoulder. "I'm sorry, hyung. Let Baek take cares of this, you can just focus on your job. There will be a wedding party next month and I want to make sure everything went well."

"Too bad I can't see the wedding, I saw some pictures and the event organizer did a good job."

Jongin tilted his head, "Why you won't be here to see it? Where are you going?"

Yifan blinked once, "I'm only here for a month, Jongin-ah."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I am."

"What are you talking about, Appa booked you for a year."

Yifan parted his lips, about to say something before he closed it again. He took out his phone to search for a message his father sent to him.

"He did say one month, but he changed his mind. I feel useless somehow as he believe in you more than me..." Jongin chuckled.

"No, no, it shouldn't be that long...it said one month, why a year? A year is too much, I can't do it, Jongin-ah. I need a rest, I never work that long in a year and he wants me to do a full year job?" Yifan raised his voice a bit that cause Jongin to took a step back.

"Hyung, calm down."

"I can't calm down, I already wrote down my plan for next month and the rest of my year." Yifan groaned, his hand were typing into his phone. "Old man, you're seriously can't get anything that you want..."

"Believe me, They can." Jongin got closer again to see what the older man was writing. "Nah, those won't work. They're used to those kind of threat, they're business men, hyung."

Yifan turned to Jongin who nodded with eyes closed, telling him how serious he was. "Should I just run away?"

Jongin gasped, "Hyung! You're so cruel, how about me? You will leave me alone, here? You promised me minutes ago you will help me..."

"Change of plan, my own life comes first, Jongin-ah. You have Kyungsoo and your friends anyway." Yifan grinned.

"No!! He wants you, appa wants you to teach me things, that's why. Oh come on, hyung..." Jongin pouted and it reminded Yifan of his old neighbor's puppy. Jongin showed more of his childish side of him and for Yifan who was the only son, he kind of enjoy it to be able to pampered Jongin a little.

"I will do it for my dear dongsaeng, you have to help me if something came up, you hear me?"

Jongin gave a salute and a wink to Yifan, "Roger, sir!!"

Yifan sighed, a small smile on his lips as he stared down to the pool again. The wind was getting a little stronger and he felt a little bit cold. He had a week left and he already planned where he will go next month, but when he thought about it again, staying a little bit longer in the hotel wasn't a bad idea. He still had many things to do and many people to see.

 

 

***

 

 

"I won't tolerate it, the next time I saw both of you doing this kind of thing I will fired you in instant." Yifan glared at two young employees who had their eyes facing down to the floor.

"I understand the urges, the adrenalilne or whatever it is, but don't do it here. Not when there's a high chance for a guest to caught both of you almost had sex, don't you know it will bring the hotel name's down? Payroll cut for a week, I don't care if you need the money or not. You knew my rules already, now scram!"

The young man and woman apologized once again to Yifan before they ran away to go back on their work. Yifan bored holes with the invisible laser coming out of his eyes before he sighed hard when he was alone. Work was never easy, he was tired as always, but things like this always irritate him more than it supposed too.

He had been waiting for Baekhyun's reply for three days already and he felt like coming to the younger's house to see how's Chanyeol doing. He will help him if he can but Jongin said it was like a summer camp, but worser.

"Kris hyung?"

Kris turned and saw Tao bitting his lips. "Yeah, Tao?"

"Can I talk with you?"

"Yeah...come here."

Tao looked reluctant. He stood before Yifan but his eyes were anywhere but him. He hadn't put on his uniform yet as his shift hadn't start yet.

"Tao, it's okay, just tell me."

"I...need money." he said in small voice. "Can I take a loan? I really need money, hyung...I know my loan limit but can I borrow more?" Tao looked up with eyes full of tears that it melt Yifan.

"Tao, don't cry here." Yifan said.

"I-I'm sorry, hyung. My boyfriend is sick and I want to help him...I already took more shifts but it's not enough..."

Yifan sighed, "Alright. Let's go to my office."

Tao smiled, sniffling as he rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, hyung."

Yifan patted Tao's back, "It's my job."

 

 

 

 

Tao told Yifan more about himself and his boyfriend, how they lived together and how his boyfriend was easy to get sick since he was a little. It was Tao who search money for them as his boyfriend could only work from home and he hadn't found any job where he could get a high income. Yifan encouraged Tao to work hard, that he will see if he can move him to another department with higher payment and the younger thanked him for it.

Tao bowed to Yifan on the door, saying thank you again that Yifan waved his hand, telling him to just go back on work. He smiled when Tao grinned, his facial expression was different than an hour ago where he looked so desperate.

After watching Tao walked away, Yifan's phone rang and he pick up, he heard a familiar voice that he didn't want to hear on the other line.

"Appa."

Yifan sighed, leaning his back to the closed door behind him. He felt drained of all energy, he felt like sleeping at the moment as his head started to hurt. He closed his eyes, humming when his father started to talk to him about the job, that he was sorry and knew it wasn't the plan but he told the story of when Jongin's father helped him and as a son Yifan could understand.

He spent around five minutes listening to his father before finally the older man said good bye, telling him to make sure he took care of his health as he knew how his son sometimes forget to rest his body.

"Yes, appa. I will go and rest after this. Please tell eomma I will call him tomorrow. Yeah, sure. See you soon."

"Are you okay?"

Yifan turned after he hung up his phone and saw Suho staring at him. "Since when you were there?"

Suho diverted his eyes, "Couple of minutes? I didn't mean to eavesdrop..."

"Nah, it's okay. Do you need something?"

"I...can I take a loan?"

Yifan raised his eyesbrows, "What for?"

"Uhm...my friend..."

"Was it Tao?"

"Oh!" Suho looked up immediately to Yifan, "He already came to you?"

"He did, just minutes before."

Suho sighed, having a hand on his chest as he smiled. "Good. He said he was afraid to ask it to you so I want to do it instead for him."

"How nice of you." said Yifan. The taller man saw Suho shifted his eyes again and whispered a thank you. "You don't need it anymore, then?"

"Yes, I think I don't."

"Are you still working?"

"I'm on my way to take a break."

Yifan smiled, "Great. Come with me for a while. I need your help."

Suho tilted his head as Yifan nodded, signaling him to follow him who turned around and head to the place on his mind.

"May I ask where we are going?" Suho took big steps, trying to match with Yifan long legs.

"Out. I need a refreshment."

Suho pulled Yifan's arm, stopping the taller man who raised an eyebrow. "But I have to go back and work quickly."

"It's fine. It won't take long. I will cover for you if anyone complaint. I need a friend right now and Jongin didn't pick up my call earlier."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, wear my sweater." Yifan handed Suho a sweater he found on his car.

"Eh? But..."

"You're still in your uniform. Do you want to change your clothes first?"

Suho bit his lips before he shook his head. "I will wear this."

Yifan smiled, walking to the driver seat and got inside as he waited for Suho to wear his clothes. The passenger seat was opened and Suho went inside, he had a small pout on his lips and Yifan asked what's wrong.

"It's too big. I look like a kid..."

Yifan laughed, "You are. You're quite sma—I mean, I'm too big. Sorry."

"It's okay. Can you tell me where we are going?"

Yifan started moving the car, humming as he turned on the radio. "To the nearest mall. I need to eat food that aren't made by Chef and I don't know, maybe buy some books to read or some clothes."

"Do you always do this when you're...tired of working?" asked Suho after he put on his seat belt.

"Yeah. I can't stay too long in one place, I don't know why. I need to change my environment every couple of months. Where's the nearest mall by the way?"

Suho laughed, "I will tell you the way."

 

 

 

 

"What do you want to eat?" Yifan waited as Suho walked behind him. He reminded himself not to walk too fast as he kept on stopping to wait for Suho who struggled to keep walking beside him.

"Uhm, anything is fine. I'm just here to accompany you."

"I might choose something that you don't like."

"I can eat everything, don't worry."

Yifan stared at Suho's smiling face, waiting for him to change his mind but it seemed like the shorter won't tell him what he wants for lunch so Yifan decided to choose the restaurant randomly.

 

 

 

Suho watched in amazement at his manager who was eating across of him. Yifan looked like he didn't eat for couple of days as he ordered three different kinds of food and currently eating his last plate. The smaller was full already but Yifan insisted to order him a dessert.

"How large is your stomach?"

Yifan smiled, "I rarely eat at work. I eat, but only enough for the day and as I think too much lately I get hungry very easily as well."

"Is that why you're so tall?"

"My dad is tall, I think that's why."

Suho hummed, his eyes watching the man in front of him intently. "Can I ask you something, Kris-ssi?"

"Yeah."

"Are you really leaving this week?"

Yifan stop munching for a second before he continued and swallowed his food. "Huh?"

"I heard you only work for a month here."

"That was the plan. But seems like the plan changed so I will stay for another eleven months here." Yifan scrunched his nose for a moment before continue eating again.

"Really?"

The excitement was obvious on Suho's tone and Yifan smiled, "Are you that happy?"

Suho nodded, "I don't like the previous manager. He hates me..."

"He did? Why, I think you're a good employee." Yifan took his last bite and pushed his plate away from him.

Suho's smile reached his eyes, "Thank you, it's nice to hear compliment from the manager. I don't know, everything I did seems like mistakes in his eyes."

"Well, there are some people who are like that so you just need to do your job. Good thing he's not here again, hmm?"

"Yes, I'm so happy at the current manager." the smaller grinned.

"Thank you. I'm glad at the opportunity too." Yifan saw the waitress bring their dessert and smiled, "Now, let's eat the dessert before we start shopping."

 

 

 

 

"You like to shop, don't you?"

"Yeah, my mother used to bring me every time she buy things and it became my habbit somehow. My father never wanted to go with us, he choose to wait at the coffee shop and do his work. What do you think of this?" Yifan was holding a baby blue dress shirt and Suho nodded.

"You will look good in anything. You have nice body, anyway..."

"Nice body?" Yifan frowned, glancing at Suho who cleared his throat.

"That's how the other employees call it. They compare your body to Kai's. He took care of his weight when he was still a dancer, though..."

"Everyone knows he's a dancer, huh?"

The way Suho widen his eyes went unnoticed by Yifan, "Y-yeah, I think so."

"Do you want something? I will buy it for you, as a gift."

Suho shook his head when Yifan stared at him, "No, Thank you. Are you always this generous to people?"

"Only to those that I like." Yifan took the dress shirt and other shirts he choose earlier to the cashier, signaling Suho to follow him.

Suho had a smile on his lips as he walked slowly in purpose behind Yifan, not wanting the taller to see his happy expression.

 

 

 

 

 

Suho was startled when Yifan suddenly had his hand on his waist, he looked up to his manager who had a calm face.

"Act natural." Yifan instructed and Suho nodded.

They walked to the book store before Yifan finally let go of Suho. "Sorry. Some girls were eyeing me earlier and I'm not in the mood for small talks."

"Small talks?"

"Yeah, like asking my number or something..." Yifan pushed Suho gently to keep walking, guiding him to self help book aisle.

"You're the type that many people like, easy to approach and kind...I envy you, Kris-ssi." Suho sighed as Yifan took a random book.

Yifan stared at Suho for a moment before checking the book on his hand. "I think you're easy to approach and kind too."

"No, I'm not..." Suho whispered, making the manager looked up from the book to see the smaller staring sadly to the books on the shelves. The man with pale skin sighed, he looked tired for a moment before he realized Yifan was watching and put on his smile again. "Did you find any book interesting?"

Yifan wanted to ask if Suho's okay but the way the smaller smile was like telling him he was okay. "No, I think we should go back." he put the book back on the shelves. "Are you sure you don't want me to buy you something? Food maybe?"

Suho shook his head, "I'm fine. My stomach is full already." he put a hand on his stomach to emphasize.

The manager sighed, "Let's go, then."

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan walked back inside the hotel, the receptionist greeted him with Suho who walked behind him.

"Suho-ssi, Mr. Kai was searching for you."

"Oh? Okay, thank you. I will go to his office." smiled Suho. He faced Yifan, bowing to him. "I have to go. Thank you for the lunch, have a good day, Kris-ssi."

"You too."

Yifan smiled to Suho as the shorter ran to the direction of the elevator.

"Manager-nim?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just went out with Suho?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah. He needed to go somewhere urgent, he bumped into me and I happen need to go somewhere too so we went together." lied Yifan.

"I see. How nice of you, Manager-nim."

"It's my job to help you guys." answered Yifan politely. "I will go to my office now." he announced and nodded to the receptionist.

 

 

 

 

Yifan was reading the report for the month when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in."

"Hyung?" Jongin peeked his head inside.

"Yeah." Yifan smiled to the younger who eyed his desk that full of documents.

"Should I go back later?"

"No, it's okay. What is it?"

"You have a guest." Jongin slowly opened the door and revealed a man around Kyungsoo's heigh, wearing a long dark brown coat. His hair color was maroon and Jongin let him went inside before he closed the door.

Yifan stood up, smiling to the man who had this expression like he wanted to complaint to him. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, prepared the best wedding party that I will ever have. It's your gift to me cause I, Byun Baekhyun succeed in making Chanyeol my future husband instead of you. You're not bad actually, but I love my clumsy giant." the man said.

Yifan shifted his eyes to Jongin who was grinning widely, "You're free, hyung."

"Are you serious?"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he turned to Jongin, "Jongin, didn't you tell him already?"

"I want to give him a surprise, Baek."

Yifan smiled knowing he can focus on his job again. "I'm glad to hear it. I will do my best to prepare your wedding, Baekhyun."

"Nice to meet you, by the way. You're definitely fit for the manager position, everyone is talking about you on my way here."

Yifan only smiled, walking to the refrigerator he had on his room. "You want a drink?"

"No, thank you. I want to see Kyungsoo after this."

"Ah, I see."

"I will send you email of what theme that I want for my wedding."

"Alright, I will call you as soon as I finish planning."

Baekhyun smiled, his eyes crinkling prettily before he turned to Jongin. "See you later, Jongin-ah. You can bring him too if you want." he walked passed the tanned man who nodded, opening the door for him and closed it back after the smaller went out.

"Are you sure I'm going to be free? You seem liked you have many friends, won't my father—or yours—choose another candidate for me?" Yifan sat back with a frown, he was glad Baekhyun succeed but he felt like this whole marriage thing wasn't over.

Jongin huffed, walking to Yifan's table as he took one of the document on his desk. "Yeah, our old men won't stop until you got married, it seems."

Yifan groaned, "I was joking. Don't tell me they prepared another want for me?"

Jongin went silent as he had his focus on the document.

Yifan looked up to the younger, "Jongin-ah?"

"Huh...?" Jongin still had his eyes on the document, "Hyung, have you read this?"

"What is it?"

"Something's not right in our expenses for last month. The number increased more than the average for each month and that's when we just fired our old manager..."

"Where is it, let me see."

Jongin turned the document and put in on the desk so the older man could see it. "Here. The number was high, who signed this?" he flipped the page until he saw the signature he was looking for. Jongin closed the document hard so suddenly, causing a loud bang that made Yifan jumped on his seat.

"Jongin?"

"That man still have rats inside here."

"Who?" Yifan eyed the younger carefully as Jongin loosen his tie. The younger's face turned serious, running a hand through his hair and licked his lips with his other hand on his hip.

"The old manager. He embezzled money from us, that's the reason we fired him."

Yifan frowned, "I didn't know... Who are the rats you're talking about, his families or something?"

"Not a families, but I know they were close before. I once saw them talking outside the hotel before and thought that it was weird but I don't think much about it. I can't believe he still has the gut to do it." Jongin sighed, "I need to tell appa about this. We will talk later, hyung."

Yifan nodded and let the younger went out from his office. He stared at the document Jongin checked earlier before sighing hard. "One problem was gone yet two more come. When will I be free to do whatever I want..."

 

 

 

 

 

The tall man who just walked out of his bathroom stopped in the middle of the room. He stared blankly to the ground, thinking if he should continue reading his documents or bring it to his room and read it after he took a shower. He wasn't sure if he will read it though as he felt like sleeping already, his head had been aching since an hour before.

A knocked was heard and Yifan looked up to see Jongin. "Hyung, want to come with me and my friends?" he grinned. Yifan wondered how Jongin could still look cheerful at this time after he did his works. Maybe couple of years did make different after all.

"Where are you going?"

Jongin smirked as he leaned to the door frame, opening the door just a little bit more. "Club."

Yifan puffed his cheek, shaking his head and chuckled as he opened his jacket. "Nope, thank you. My head hurts, Jongin-ah."

"Are you okay? Need some medicine?" Jongin's expression turned into one of concern, focusing on how the older man looked like he's ready to pass out.

"Nah, I'll just go back to my room now. Have fun tonight." Yifan smiled, waving his hand to Jongin who kept still.

"I'll walk you to your room, then."

Yifan raised an eyebrow to Jongin but shrugged. He turned off his computer, took his phone and key before turning off the desk lamp. "I said I'm okay..." he walked to Jongin who waited for him, asking him the key and the older gave him, letting the younger locked his office for him.

"You seriously need someone to remind you to stop working and take a rest, hyung."

"Hopefully someone my father choose will be like that..." Yifan leaned to the wall, closing his eyes as his head started to pound.

"Ah...I forgot about it. I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't ask my father about it, too focus on telling about the expenses thingy and finding the one who signed it." Jongin gave the key back to Yifan who put it inside his pocket. "Hyung, are you sure you're okay?" he put an arm around the taller man's back, Yifan unconsciously leaning to the younger.

"No, my head..."

"Want me to call someone?"

"No, just hurry. Need my bed fast..." Yifan grunted, letting Jongin helped him as they walked slowly to the elevator.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"This afternoon..."

Jongin stopped abruptly, causing Yifan to stumbled a bit. "Hey." he scolded.

"You haven't had dinner?"

"I'm fine..."

"No, you're not. You haven't eat, that's why you're weak. You will get sick if you keep doing this, hyung." Jongin started walking again, he stared worrily to the manager. "I promised Baekhyun I will go with him..."

"I can handle myself, you just go."

They waited for the elevator to arrive, Yifan leaned on the wall again as Jongin tapped his foot impatiently. The elevator finally arrived and the door was opened. Jongin paused when his eyes met a familiar person.

"Kai-ssi."

Jongin lightened up seeing Suho inside the elevator, "Nice timing! Suho, please take care of him. I need to go with Baekhyun, he will get mad at me if I'm late."

"Him?" Suho tilted his head, wondering who Kai was talking about as he saw Kai was alone.

Jongin smiled, helping Yifan by supporting his body and walked inside the elevator together for Suho to found out who was the younger talked about. Suho bit his lips watching the manager leaning into Jongin, "Is he okay?"

"Nope. Need dinner and rest. You can help him, right? Did you finish your shift?" Jongin pressed the button to Yifan's floor.

"No, I haven't—"

"I will tell Sunyoung to cover up for you, you need to take care of him."

Suho parted his lips, ready to decline but Jongin pressed his lips tight with a certain look and the smaller bit his lips. Nodding as a yes which made Jongin smiled again.

Yifan watched tiredly, "Jongin..."

"Shhh, hyung. Suho will take care of you, don't you worry..." Jongin smiled as he pushed Yifan closer to Suho, moving Yifan's hand aroud the smaller's shoulder and Suho tried to balance himself at the sudden weight from Yifan on him.

Yifan was too tired and weak, he could only whispered sorry to Suho, hoping he will reach his room faster, closing his eyes trying to reduce the dizziness he felt.

They arrived at Yifan's floor and Jongin helped Suho who struggled to bring Yifan alone to his room, opening the lock and put Yifan on his bed. Jongin sighed, watching Yifan grunted as soon as his body hit the matress.

"I will go now, hyung. Take care, okay?"

Yifan stared at Jongin with eyes half closed, his lips parted but nothing came out.

Jongin turned to Suho, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Suho. Please."

Suho brushed Jongin's hand from his shoulder, huffing to the younger with a look. "I'll take care of him, just go."

Jongin grinned, hugging the smaller man only for a second as Suho pushed the younger away. "Stop it!" he whispered.

"If he got a fever, don't let him go to work tomorrow. I will go check on him in the morning." Jongin checked on his wrist watch.

Suho gasped, stopping Jongin who took a step and ready to leave. "You want me to stay until tomorrow!?"

Jongin nodded. "I will cover you, don't worry."

"That's not what I'm worried about! I—"

"Need to go, hyung. See you." Jongin smiled before he took long strides outside the bedroom.

Suho dropped his shoulder seeing the closed door. The room was quit as the only voice he could hear was the faint soud of Yifan's breath. He turned to see the manager sleep on his bed. Yifan's hair was messy, he was still wearing his working clothes minus the jacket and he still had his shoes on.

The shorter took a step, watching Yifan as he clasped his hands together.

"What should I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

Yifan sighed, he felt his head still ache, his body felt hurt all over and he was hungry. He slowly opened his eyes, his bed side lamp was on as well as his air conditioner.

Jongin brought him before, right? He kind of regret not saying yes to the younger's offer to call someone to take care of him.

"God..." the manager groaned.

"Are you okay?"

Yifan froze, "Who..." he turned to his other side and found Suho was sitting on his desk. The smaller man was frowning as he stood up and walked to him.

"Do you need help? Want to eat? I made some food for you."

"I..." Yifan still couldn't believe Suho was there on his room. He blinked his eyes, the memory of him meeting Suho on the elevator finally came. "Do I have medicine?"

"Yeah. You need to eat first, though."

"Okay. Help me sit up first, will you?"

Suho helped Yifan to sat up, leaning into pillows he arranged. He walked outside the room and come back after a minute bringing tray of food and water.

"Here you go. Do you need help to eat?"

"No, thank you." Yifan smiled weakly. He ate his food slowly, his hand felt weak but he didn't want the smaller help who was watching for him, somehow made him nervous.

Suho gave the medicine to the manager and brought the dishes to the kitchen and washed it. After he finished he went back to the manager's room, seeing Yifan still on his previous position with his eyes closed. "Kris-ssi?"

"Hmm?"

"You should change your clothes."

Yifan opened his eyes and stared down to his body, he sighed. "I'm fine."

"If you need help--"

"I do. But I don't want to." the manager cut. His eyes met with Suho and he felt guilty for cutting the smaller man. Suho looked scared for a moment, he was standing up, not sure of what to do.

"You should go back and take a rest." Yifan suggested.

"I can't. Kai-ssi will come tomorrow to check on you. I don't want him to get mad at me." Suho answered.

"But you have to sleep tonight." Yifan parted his lips, wanting to offer his bed but closed it back as he remembered he was the sick one. "I'm sorry you have to take the sofa."

Suho chuckled, "I'm okay. No need to worry. I will go outside then, call me if you need any help, Kris-ssi. Do you want me to left the door open?"

"Yeah."

"Good night, then." Suho bowed to the manager before he walked out, and left the door opened like Yifan wanted to.

Yifan looked up to the ceiling, closing his eyes for a moment as he licked his lips. "Great, now I owe him again."

 

 

***

 

 

Yifan felt light shake in his body, he groaned, mumbling that he still wanted to sleep before the shake become harsher.

"Hyung, you need to eat first."

Yifan turned his head, sleepy eyes opened slightly to see Jongin smiling to him. "Jongin-ah..."

"How are you feeling?"

"Have to go to work."

"I won't let you, though."

"I know... I can't move anyway. Will you be a good dongsaeng and read the reports to--ouch! Hey! Sick person here!" Yifan whined, rubbing his arm that Jongin just slapped.

"Stop for a moment, will you? Do you want me to call your mother to make her go all away here just because she's worried of you?"

Yifan shook his head, pressing his mouth tight.

"Good. Now eat the food first. Suho made it for you. He's back to work already, don't forget to say thank you to him." Jongin helped Yifan sat up, the taller groaned as he felt like continue sleeping but his stomach was growling that it made him embarrassed when Jongin laughed.

Yifan ate while Jongin focus on his phone reading something that made the older curious. "Won't you share it to me what you're seeing?"

"Huh?"

Yifan pointed at Jongin's phone and the younger smiled. "It's Kyungsoo. He's telling me about this client that drove him crazy."

"I thought it's about work. You looked serious."

"Do I look serious? Well, I trained myself not to smile like an idiot every time I read his message. Baekhyun told me I look stupid and disgust by it." Jongin shrugged.

"Had Suho worked in the kitchen? His foods are so delicious...or maybe I'm just hungry..." Yifan put down the empty plate and drank his medicine.

"Nope."

"I hate it that I owe him again. Yesterday he didn't want me to buy him anything, how weird is he, people usually likes free stuffs." Yifan fixed his position, finding the comfortable one and smiled, patting his stomach a little.

"What happened yesterday?" Jongin put down his phone.

"I thought he told you about it? He went to you after he went out with me at lunch."

Jongin snapped his finger, "That's why he's gone!"

"Didn't he came to you? I thought he wanted to apologize and told you where he went." Yifan checked on his phone to see any new email or message but before he could do it Jongin already took it from his hand. "Jongin!"

"No phone till this evening, hyung."

The taller rolled his eyes, "You sounded like an over worried girlfriend just now..."

"I don't care, hyung. I hate seeing people sick because they forgot to take care of themselves." Jongin put Yifan's phone down to the table, the taller not trying to take it back as he didn't want to argue with the younger.

"So, why you searched for him yesterday?" Yifan asked out of curiosity.

"There's an empty spot in the events department. I want him to move there but he said he will think of it." Jongin bit his lips, "I'm sure he won't accept it somehow..."

"I told you to blackmail him." Yifan closed his eyes, apologizing inside if he will get sleep in the middle of talking with the younger.

"I can't do that, I told you already. Why don't you asked him, hyung? Maybe he will try to really think of it, he seems like he's fond of you."

"Yeah, he said how he's envy of me and I'm confused as why. It seems like he likes my manager title or something..."

Jongin sighed, "He did have a bad experience with that bastard..."

Yifan opened his eyes, seeing Jongin's scowl, gritting his teeth like he wanted to punched someone, anything really. "What bastard?"

"The old manager. He was father's friend's son. Some thirty something years old man who's pervert and dirty and all those stuff a disgusting person has. He molested some of our staffs, Suho was one of them. If it's not because of him then we wouldn't know, he threated others he will fire them if they said a words."

Yifan shivered, imagining some old man touching Suho. He felt his inside burnt a little, the pale man must felt so disgusted with it. "Is that why you took care of him more? Because of what he did that you found out the old manager was some...trash?"

Jongin smiled, "You can say that."

"I wonder why he doesn't want to take higher position."

"You can ask him that. Please tell him to think of my offer. We want the best for our employees, aren't we?" Jongin smiled, he stared at his phone for a moment before he shifted to Yifan. "But you have to sleep first. I will be working outside, don't you dare doing things except from sleeping. I will bring your phone with me too."

Yifan rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Jongin-ah..." he smiled at Jongin who took his phone and brought the dishes out, feeling his heart full for the moment at the attention he missed. His mother used to do that to him, and two or three of his past boyfriends.

The manager stared at the ceiling for a moment, imagining his life if he got married, the benefit he will get from it.

"Maybe it wasn't a bad idea..."

 

 

***

 

 

Yifan felt good the next day. His body felt light, he felt like smiling and greeting every employee he meets and especially, he felt like swimming. He used to swim in his father's hotels when the night time came when there wasn't many guests. He already imagined feeling his body under the water, enjoying watching the stars and enjoyed his life for a moment.

Maybe he should asked Jongin and his friends to join him? It will be fun to play with them without thinking of stress he got from works.

Time went by fast that it's almost evening when Yifan finished his works. He yawned and stretched on his seat. A smile grazing his lips as he closed maps on his desk and turned off his computer. Jongin came earlier to check if he had lunch and he told him about his plan. The younger sounded excited, telling him that he will invite his friends.

The manager put on his jacket again, taking his phone with key before walking out of the room. He locked the door and turned around, walking to the the elevator when he saw Tao walked to the same direction.

"Tao!"

The said man turned his face and stopped when he saw Yifan. He smiled, nodding to the manager and waited for him in front of the elevator. "Kris hyung. Finish for the day already?"

"Yeah. I got sick tomorrow so I tried not to work too hard today."

"That's too bad. You're better now, right?"

"A lot. I'm going to the swimming pool tonight." Yifan said with a grin. "Do you want to come along?"

"Eh?" Tao widen his eyes.

"Kai will be there too, and some of his friends. Kind of like small party actually."

"That sounds nice. But I have shift tomorrow morning, hyung. I have to rest tonight." Tao smiled sadly.

"Ah, that's too bad."

"Yes. Thank you for the offer, though, hyung. I can't believe you ask someone like me to come." Tao smiled.

Yifan raised his eyebrows. "Someone like you?"

Tao still had smile on his lips, his facial expression was somehow gentle as he nodded. "Someone like me who people look down on. We're just normal employee hyung, you're on a different level with us. But you're different, we knew it the moment we met you. That's why just by receiving your invitation makes me happy even when I can't and won't come."

Yifan stated at the younger man silently. He never thought of it before. The employees on his father hotels never knew he was the owner's son. They felt like they're obligated when Yifan asked for a company, he knew it as they saw him as a guest and thought of it as their job. It was different in here as he had Jongin and some of his friends.

"You make me want to invite all of you to take a moment off from works." Yifan said.

Tao laughed at that, his body bent down a little as he held his stomach. "God, you're such an interesting person, Kris hyung! No wonder they talked about you so much."

The elevator came and both tall men went inside, Tao still had this smile on his face while Yifan watched for the younger who had dark circles under his eyes.

"Do they talk highly of me?" asked Yifan.

"They are." Tao smiled. He saw the expression on the manager's face, a one of discomfort and it made him step closer, hand on the older man's arm. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just... It suddenly adds burden to me. Like I have to do a good job. I never felt like this before, how people like me so much and how they keep talking about it. Are they really...I mean, is it genuine or they do it because they want something in return?"

Tao rubbed the manager's arm, smiling gently to him. "As far as I know, most of them really do like you. I know some people who are not good but hey, I think they're too busy with work to think of you, hyung."

Yifan sighed, tapping his foot twice before nodding. "You're right. I suddenly worried about it. I hope they stop, though. It makes me feel like I'm being watch or something."

"You are being watch, but that's because they're scared of you."

Yifan smiled, Tao's words was what he wanted to hear and he suddenly remember his best friend. He missed Yixing, the angel like man who always smiling and his dimple that Yifan liked to poke when the shorter man was talking yet the man never felt angry. The manager always went to him whenever he had trouble and Yixing never failed in making Yifan smiled in the end.

"I miss my friend." he suddenly said.

"What?" Tao frowned, tilting his head at the random statement.

Yifan chuckled, he patted the younger man's back, "Thank you, Tao. You remind me of him, that's why I suddenly want to see him. I need to call him after this."

Tao grinned, "I hope it's a good thing."

"It is. Thanks once again." Yifan smiled. The elevator doors were opened, both men turned their heads to the front.

"I will see you soon, Kris hyung."

"Yeah, see you--oh!"

Tao stopped, blinking his eyes as he waited for Yifan.

"Come to my office later, I think I can help you to help Kai's friend's wedding."

Tao widened his eyes, "Wedding..."

"I got you a job, Tao."

Tao couldn't contain his excitement, he leaped forward and hugged Yifan, shocking the slight taller man but he laughed.

"You're the best, Kris Hyung!!"

 

 

Knowing many employees weren't bad, especially those who were nice and those Yifan could help. He felt this accomplishment inside, something that he never felt before in his previous jobs at his father's hotel. Yifan though that he might be able to survive for another month.

He still wasn't sure about the rest of the year, though.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Yifan grinned when he saw Jongin and his friends were already playing in the water. Baekhyun was leaning into his boyfriend on the side while Jongin stayed near them, Kyungsoo was sitting on the edge, legs inside the water.

The manager had a cheeky smile as he ran and threw himself to the water, making water splashed around the other four who shouted at him.

"Yahhh!!" Baekhyun screamed as Yifan emerged from the water, running a hand through his damp hair as he laughed.

"Sorry, too excited ."

Kyungsoo groaned, finally going inside the water and swam to the other side, his boyfriend was watching.

"Nice to see you again, future husband and wife." Yifan greeted, making a fist bump with Chanyeol who gave him his big creepy grin.

"Nice to see you too, hyung. Please be patient with my future wife, I know he's hard to handle. Ouch."

Baekhyun bumped his head to Chanyeol's chin, the taller was still grinning, putting his arm around his fiance under the water as Yifan caught it with his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ready to be in a marriage?" asked Yifan.

"I am." answered Baekhyun confidently.

Jongin scoffed, "Please, he's been waiting for years already. Chanyeol hyung's the one who's too oblivious to read the signals."

"Yeah, sorry. I'm too busy with works." Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun's cheek and the smaller turned his head to the side to kiss the taller back on the chin.

"Can't you both please hold your hormones?" Jongin groaned watching the PDA.

Yifan smiled, "Why are you jealous, Jongin-ah?"

"I'm not, just..."

"He hasn't get any, that's why..." snickered Baekhyun.

Yifan let out small ah, "Is that why Kyungsoo's swimming around instead of staying here?" something bumped into the manager's back and he turned his head, seeing Kyungsoo raising eyebrows at him. "Hey, please don't kill me." grinned the manager nervously.

Chanyeol laughed, "Hyung is scared of him."

Kyungsoo kept his eyes to Yifan as he moved slowly to Jongin's side. "You're right, he's fun to tease." said the small man with a smirk.

Yifan blinked once before he realized Kyungsoo was playing with him. He squinted his eyes as Jongin grinned, pushing his boyfriend in front of him as shield, the shorter rolled his eyes at his childish boyfriend.

"By the way, Jongin. You said you want to tell hyung something."

"Oh, right. But I don't want to ruin his night..."

Yifan stared at Jongin who looked worried, "You better tell me now so we can play hard that I can forget it for a while."

"Well...I think you have to fight your father once again."

Yifan sighed, he felt like calling his father at the moment, maybe fly back to Seoul just to tell him to stop pushing him into marriage.

But he remembered the thought he had yesterday, and seeing the couples in front of him somehow made him envy them.

"I don't know... I might say yes to him as I'm kind of tired already. If he choose a good husband for me, someone who can understand me then it's good."

Jongin opened his mouth wide that Kyungsoo had to close it, "Really? You... You want to give up, hyung?"

"It seems like it will hard for me to find someone myself. I broke up couple of times because of my job and I know my father will find someone who will understand me, especially my job." the manager shrugged.

"You want us to help you?" asked Baekhyun.

Yifan smiled, "That might be a good idea. Please choose someone for me and tell my father about him too. I need his permission first..." he started to swim a little to the left and right.

"I will find someone for you, then. Tell me your type?" said Baekhyun.

"Type..." an image of pale skin and gentle smile came to his mind and Yifan shook his head, confused of why the image of Suho came to his mind.

"Why are you shaking your head?" asked Jongin.

"Someone came to my mind just now." he laughed. "Let's see... Wife material? Someone who can take care of me, caring, and understand me who like to work? Face is just a bonus...I like cute guys." he smiled to Baekhyun who nodded, saving the list on his memory.

"Okay. I'll tell you any of my friend is interest."

"Great. Thanks."

"Now that he problem is solve, let's play!!" said Jongin excitedly. "Who wants to race?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan just finished taking his shower. Jongin and his friends had finished earlier while the manager took his time, enjoying his time alone as he hummed a song. He walked out of the bathroom and went to the elevator before pressing the button. He waited, eyes scanning his surrounding where there wasn't any people before his eyes caught someone. He knew that back, a small build that make people want to protect in a glance, a sudden thought that made Yifan frowned to himself.

The manager bit his lips, feeling tired but wanting to say hi to Suho who was standing outside the window walls. Yifan shrugged, thinking that couple of minutes won't hurt.

He walked back outside and approach Suho, the man seemed like he didn't hear Yifan's footsteps as he jumped on his spot when Yifan touched his shoulder.

"You scared me." he said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry. What are you doing here, Suho?"

Suho smiled, lifting his head up to the sky. "Searching for the stars."

Yifan had a small smile on his lips. "There aren't any, I already did earlier."

Suho chuckled, "What are you doing here, Kris-ssi?"

"I just swam here. I'm about to go back to my room but I saw you." answered the manager.

"I see..."

Yifan stared at Suho's side profile. The man looked beautiful with lights reflecting on his face, his facial features made him look gentle and he stared for some more before Suho turned his head to him.

"Is there something on my face?" the shorter touched his cheek, his brows frowning.

"No, just..." Yifan suddenly remembered Suho's story from Jongin.

 

_Suho was beautiful for a man, no wonder he got molested._

 

The smaller man stared back, waiting for him to continue but Yifan just smiled. "Aren't you tired? It's past midnight already."

"I do. I can't sleep, that's why I came here."

Yifan hummed, his eyes went down and realized that Suho was wearing his sweater, the one he gave to the smaller that time when he asked for a company. " You said it makes you look like a kid."

"Hmm?" Suho followed Yifan's hand, pointing at the sweater he was wearing. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I took the nearest clothes as I know it will be a little bit cold at night. Wait, let me--"

"Don't." Yifan stopped Suho's hand which about to reach the hem of his sweater. "You can give it to me later. Don't want you to get cold."

Suho grinned. "I will give it back to you after I wash it, then."

Yifan nodded, "It's up to you. You can take it if you want, I rarely wear it actually."

Suho tilted his head, his eyes went from the sweater to Yifan and back to the sweater again. "Can I? It's surprisingly comfortable..." he said with smile voice.

Yifan's smile widened. "Please do. I'm glad you finally took something from me."

"Uh?"

"As a thank you. I owe you for taking care of me two days ago." Yifan lifted his hand, playing with his still damp hair in hope the gentle breeze could dry it more.

"Ah, right. How are you feeling?"

"Better. Thanks to you. I love your food by the way, I think you will be good if you work in the kitchen." Yifan clenched his right hand, hoping Suho will take his bait like what Jongin asked him to do.

"I don't know... Cooking's only a hobby, actually..."

"You don't want to make it your job? Isn't it good if you can work on something related to your hobby, get money doing what you like?" Yifan asked.

Suho shook his head, turning to the manager. "Not me. Not as a chef. I like my job the way it is."

 

 

 

_I know he fit more behind the desk but he refused, saying that he likes to serve guests._

 

 

 

 

_Please tell him to think of my offer. We want the best for our employees, aren't we?_

 

 

 

Jongin's words played inside Yifan's mind and the taller wanted to know more about the man with pale skin. "You really don't want a raise in your salary, dont you?"

Suho smiled bitterly as he shook his head. "I think I don't deserve it. There's someone better than me, who's more capable of doing their jobs. I'm okay with what I have now, it's enough and I don't want to ask for me."

"May I ask why? It seems like you don't have any goal and I can't understand that."

Yifan lived for goals. His father had taught him to make a challenge for his own, teaching him a feeling of satisfied and he loved it. He was a bit similar with his father in the term of works, they loved it and put their everything there. Someone like Suho made Yifan felt sad, like the man didn't have any purpose in live.

Or maybe he's just a simple man who loved doing simple things?

"Goals... I had too many goals yet I didn't succeed in reaching any of them. People lost hope in me already and that's why I decided to just enjoy what I have. Wanting something only make me sad as I know I won't get it..." Suho's voice got weaker and Yifan watched as the man dropped his head.

"Suho..."

"You know, I don't know what am I feeling. I like you, Kris-ssi. But at the same time I hate you, a lot. Person like you...is just the type that I despise because you're the total opposite of me. People loves you for what you do while here I am...watching people reaching their success from aside..." Suho looked up to the manager, his brows were frowning, eyes staring straight but his vision was blurry as tears gather on his eyes.

"I want to stop working, many times, but they won't let me. Taking the job offer from Jongin only make me nervous, people will watch for me, they will watch how I fall, crumbling into nothing as they laugh at me. I don't want that, I can't have that... People are cruel... They only see you from the outside, they only want to know you better when they know they can get benefits but when they found out you have nothing, they left you."

Suho blinked his eyes as he stared at dark blue fabric. He felt arms wrapping around his body as he tried to understand what was going on. The manager was hugging him.

"Please don't cry." Yifan whispered on Suho's head.

Suho swallowed. He felt his cheeks were wet. It was embarrassing, crying in front someone as important as the new manager. He wanted to go away, he didn't want Kris to see him like this but he was tired. He wanted to stop yet he couldn't.

Yifan felt someone was gripping on his heart tight when he heard the sound of Suho's crying. The smaller was hugging him back, hands grabbing on his shirt as he soaked the manager's shirt with his tears. He mumbled something but Yifan couldn't hear it, opting to rubbed his back and shushing him.

"You're going to be okay, Suho. I promise you, people won't laugh at you when you fall. You're great, you can do many things, you just have to believe in yourself. I will remind you every single day of how an amazing person you are if you need. I will do it, Suho. You're something, you meant something to your family, you are important to those who loves you."

The cry got louder and Yifan sighed, repeating it's okay over and over again and let the man on his arms calmed himself.

 

 

 

 

 

Suho was staring at his lap. He fidget nervously, not knowing what to do besides playing his fingers. He was on the manager's room. He didn't want to go back, his eyes were puffy and he knew Luhan will be worried of him if he saw it so he said yes when the manager offered him to come to his room.

"Here you go." Yifan gave the water to Suho who whispered a thank you. The taller man sat beside Suho, watching the smaller drink slowly. "Are you feeling better?"

Suho nodded, smiling weakly to the manager. He cleared his throat, "I'm sorry."

"I told you already to stop saying that. You should say more thank you, you don't make any mistake, Suho."

The smaller only nodded, glancing up to see Yifan's eyes before he looked down again, not knowing what to do.

"You can sleep on my bed, I will sleep on the sofa as I'm not sick this time."

Suho eyed the sofa. The size was larger than the one on his place and he didn't have to worry the manager will have trouble sleeping in there. He slept on the sofa the last time and it was comfortable. But he's only an employee while Kris...

"I will sleep here."

Yifan shook his head, he put a hand above Suho's to take his attention. "No. Please sleep on my bed. I can't sleep if you're not sleeping there. I want you to have a good rest. You have shift in the morning, right?"

"Yes..."

"So please, go to sleep now. And tomorrow when you wake up, can you do me a favor?"

Suho stared at the manager's eyes. The manager looked younger with his hair falling down, bang covered his forehead. He always pushed his hair back and showed his forehead at work. "What is it?"

"Please take the offer from Kai. You need to change, Suho. You can't stay like this, live won't wait for you. You have to move, you have to change it yourself. Show people that yes, you did mistakes, yes you fell, but no, you will stand up again and fix your mistakes."

Suho bit his lips, he wanted to say no so badly but the way the manager stared him made his inside stirred. No one had bothered before. No one tried to encourage or support Suho, even his friends. But the manager, someone who was only been there for weeks told him to keep going, giving him the supports that he needed and he didn't have the heart to say no. He wanted to, but he was scared.

"I..."

Yifan grabbed the smaller hand, covering it with his big one and he stared at how small Suho's hand was. "Come to me whenever you need someone to talk to. You can share with me your negative thoughts, but promise me you will never stop. Try this new job and see what you can really do. Can you do that for me?"

Suho gulped. He nodded very slowly and Yifan gave him smile, a gentle one that he once see that night when he was alone and he liked it.

"Thank you, manager-nim."

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Yifan's heart was pounding inside his chest. Jongin was on his kitchen, preparing their breakfast which he asked for the chef to make especially for him and the older man was glad that Suho was already went back to his place. He didn't know what kind of reaction he will get from Jongin but he could imagine the younger will tease him.

"I have to go out today, hyung. Want to go with me?"

"Where are you going?" Yifan took the plate Jongin gave to him before the younger sat in front him.

"Theme park." the younger grinned.

Yifan squinted his eyes at the younger, "You're ditching."

"No, I'm not! I need a refreshment, like what you did couple of days ago."

"Smart answer. But you shouldn't follow me like that, Jongin-ah."

"I'm kidding, hyung. Need to survey on something, appa told me to go. I don't want to go alone though..."

"You can bring your secretary?"

"Taemin? No, can't do it. He had lots of works to do. He wanted to go with me but I said no. He called a day off last week when his boyfriend came here so no, I will keep him in the office this time."

Yifan hummed, "Kyungsoo is busy too?"

"Yeah. He's checking on the building's progress with Chanyeol hyung. Too bad the schedule is today."

"Baekhyun?"

Jongin cringed, "Nope, definitely no. I once bring him along for work and God, he's so whiny. Only his boyfriend can handle him."

Yifan smiled, imagining Baekhyun glaring at hopeless Jongin who had to focus on the petite man instead of the job he should do.

The manager and the director's son were talking for minutes and stopped when Yifan's phone rang.

The taller picked up the call without looking at the ID caller. "Kris here." he smiled to Jongin who watched him.

 _"I'm in Incheon."_ a familiar voice said.

"What?"

_"I'm in Korea, Wu Yifan! In hours I will see you at your hotel, please give me your best service, dear manager."_

Yifan bringtened hearing the news from his best friend. "Hey, you never told me you're coming here! Why so sudden, are you doing this only to give me surprise?"

Jongin blinked his eyes, trying to understand as the manager changed into his mother tongue as he talked.

_"I don't come here for you. I want to meet boyfriend's parents."_

"What?"

_"I'm getting married, Yifan."_

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

Yifan waited nervously for his best friend in the rooftop restaurant. It's been a year since the last time he saw Yixing and suddenly he's going to get married?

The manager tried to calm himself, Yixing said he will come with his fiance and he kept rubbing his hands together. It wasn't because of the cold air, he was just too excited yet afraid if maybe Yixing's fiance won't like him.

After ten minutes fidgeting around the tall man finally calmed down a little bit as he choose to play on his Phone. In a minute he's too into the game that he didn't see Yixing walked to his table and only looked up when he heard someone cleared his throat and talked in his mother language.

_"Are you that bored waiting for me?"_

Yifan instantly smiled, standing up and engulfed Yixing in a tight hug. _"Xing-ah! I miss you so damn much! What a pleasant surprise, really."_

Yixing laughed, patting the taller's back before pulling away. "I'm sorry for keeping it a secret from you. I want to make sure that I got permission first before I announce it." the chinese man said in Korean.

"Is that mean you got the permission?"

Yixing gave his dimple smile to Yifan, "I did. Meet my fiance, Minseok."

Yifan tilted his head to see a man only a little bit shorter than Yixing was smiling at him. Minseok had chubby cheeks, his smile looked cute and he's wearing a long coat which made him looked so huggable.

"Hello, Yifan-ssi." he greeted.

Yifan let go of Yixing and bowed to Minseok, "You're Korean."

Minseok chuckled, eyes meeting with Yixing who smiled back at him. "He told me you will be shock when you found out."

"I am." Yifan turned to Yixing with a frown. The smaller only smiled as he took steps closer to Minseok. "What can I say, I love him."

Yifan let out an audible content sigh. He stared at the couple in front of him before a grin formed, "Congratulations you two. It's still feel like I'm dreaming."

 

 

 

 

Spending time with Yixing made Yifan relaxed, forgetting that he's actually in Korea and working on other people's hotel. Yixing asked how he was doing, Minseok was interest to know more of Yifan as Yixing's best friend and Yifan too found out many things about Minseok. Yifan booked a room for the couple after, letting them stay as an early gift and said they could come whenever they want this year while Yifan's the manager.Yifan wanted to talk more but the couple were tired from the trip so Yixing promised they will have breakfast together the next morning which the former agreed on.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Yifan had smile plastered on his face along breakfast. He had a good laugh with Yixing and Minseok. The couple were so full of love that Yifan felt jealous and said it out loud, making both of them blushed causing Yifan to made fun of them.

"But Yifan, you told me your father's searching you a husband." Yixing asked in both concern and to change the topic.

"Yeah. My new friends in here try to help me and I hope I can find a good husband. You know, maybe someone like Minseok who can understand you." he winked at Minseok who only laughed as he continued eating his food.

"Are you sure you don't want to search it yourself?"

"I don't have the time, Xing. I'm busy with work and I think I will try to listen to my father this time. I realized he's not that young anymore and I feel like I should do this, as his last wish before he will finally stop controlling me."

Yixing stared at Yifan and the look he gave made Yifan groaned. "What? I'm not lying."

"I know. But you sounded like you're not genuine with your decision either. Right?" he turned to Minseok who paused munching.

"Uhm. I don't know what to say..." the one with chubby cheeks covered his mouth as he speak.

"Please tell me the truth, Minseok hyung. This is important, I can't convince my father if I can't convince you."

Minseok bit his lips, turning to Yixing who gave him a nod before he saw Yifan in the eye. "You sounded tired, not excited. Like you're being force doing it...? I mean, this is marriage, Yifan. You can't just do it because you want your father to stop controlling you, you have to take care and be responsible of your family for the rest of your life."

"I know my responsibilities. That's what I'm worried about, what if I focus more on my job instead of my family? My father knows it but still he... I don't know..." Yifan sighed, body slouching on his seat as Minseok shared a worry glance with his fiance.

"You have to discuss it with your father. Show him your good intention, that you want to marry but tell him also what you're worrying about. You said he will understand, right? And don't forget to talk with your mother first as a back up so she can help with your father." Yixing suggested with his calming smile.

Yifan stared at Yixing's face. The feeling inside his chest slowly yet surely disappeared and he smiled back, knocking his fingers on the table.

"Right. Okay. I will do it and I will call you to report what happen later." the manager turned to Minseok who still had this worry look on his face. "Thank you, Minseok hyung. I appreciate it a lot that you can be honest with me."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung?"

Yifan hummed, typing rapidly on his computer with his glasses on. He looked as if he just had an overnight work where in fact it's just barely lunch time. Jacket was off, sleeves rolled to his elbows and his hair sticked out to every direction as the result of him kept running his hand through it.

"Want to eat lunch together?"

"Yeah, sure. I'm almost done." Yifan smiled up to Jongin who decided to walked around his room.

Jongin trailed his eyes slowly, from the stacks of neat books on the bookshelves. Some frames with Yifan's family portraits, and his eyes landed on maps in the coffee table. He was familiar with those maps, his parents especially his father gave it to him around two years ago.

"Is these the candidates your father chose for you, hyung?" Jongin sat on the couch and brought the maps with him. There were five maps and he immediately cringe as he opened the first map. "Your father's really serious, huh? He choose them by your type, hyung."

Yifan chuckled as he kept typing, "What can I say. Told you he wants grandchild."

"And you want a daughter." Jongin peeked from behind the map to see Yifan glaring at him.

The manager sighed, stretching his long body on his chair and turn off his computer. He took of his glasses, rubbing his temple and eyes as he felt dizzy a little. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, let's go." Jongin said while still reading the information of Yifan's blind dates partner.

Yifan stood up and walked to sit beside Jongin, peering over to see the photos as he hadn't opened it after his father's secretary sent it to him personally.

"He's cute." commented the younger.

"Not bad."

"That means no." Jongin closed the first map and throw it to the table. He opened the next map and showed it to the older who leaned closer.

"Too young."

"Huh?" Jongin was watching for Yifan's change of expression before he turned to the map. "Oh god, he's eighteen!?"

Yifan took the map from Jongin's hand before he threw it to the table. "Next."

Jongin opened the next one and he tilted his head. A man with honey colored hair, pretty smile and feminine features wasn't an unfamiliar sight for him. "Why there's Luhan's photo here?" he turned to the older with deep frown.

Yifan scanned the information and parted his lips, "What the, he's the son of that beauty product brand?"

"What brand? How can you know the brand?" Jongin eyes him suspiciously.

"My mom wears it and it belongs to her friend, maybe that's why his photo is here. But...why is he working at your hotel, Jongin-ah?"

"Absolutely no idea. Will try to dig it later. Are you interested in him?"

"I don't know, he's cute but..."

"What?" Jongin turned to Yifan with a smirk, waiting for his reply as the older struggled with his word.

"I don't know. I just can't imagine him standing beside me as my wife."

"So it's a no, right?"

"Yeah..."

Jongin closed the map but didn't throw it to the coffee table. "I need to ask him about this. He practically lied about his background."

"Will you fired him?"

Jongin hummed before he shook his head, "I understand why he had to hide his identity. But the mistake wasn't that big and he might only got a salary cut." he opened a new map and showed it to the manager.

"I like him. Seems independent yet you can still see he's a kind man."

"Hmm...yeah, he does look nice."

Yifan took the map from Jongin's hand, flipping the page to read more information of him. "But I have to be careful not to hurt his feeling..."

"Why so?" Jongin lifted his head, trying to see what the manager was reading.

"He learnt many types of martial arts. Taekwondo, Kendo, Hapkido, err..."

Jongin suddenly laughed, imagining the man being angry and kicking the older man as Yifan tried to run away from him. "I think you need to change your mind."

"Too bad, he's my type..." Yifan gave the map to Jongin who put it on the coffee table.

"Last one. If he's a no too then we should ask if Baekhyun got someone." Jongin smiled to the older who nodded.

"Fine by me." he stared down to the map and frowned after Jongin opened it. "Why..." he took the map from Jongin who raised his eyebrows at Yifan for suddenly snatching it.

"Hyung?"

"He's my ex." Yifan flipped the page just to make sure. "He met father before and my old man quite like him."

"Why did you broke up with him?"

"It's not because of my job this time. He's cheating on me." Yifan huffed, closing the map and threw it to the table. "Appa knows too, I wonder why his picture is here."

"Maybe his secretary's the one choosing?" Jongin said as he stood up.

"I'm sure my father himself chose this people." Yifan stared for a moment at the maps on his coffee table. "Just to be safe, if my father asks, tell him I'm into Luhan."

Jongin raised his eyebrows, wanting to ask further of why but Yifan beat him as he pulled Jongin up and pushed him out of the room, saying they will continue as they eat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin kept pestering Yifan while having lunch about why he choose Luhan. The manager told him to be patient as he needed to start his big meal first, making the tanned man pouted and ate with him.

After three plates of different foods, Jongin who waited patiently finally smiled when Yifan wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"So?"

Yifan squinted his eyes to Jongin as he leaned on his seat. "He's the safest choice as he's the only one I know."

"No other reason? Are you being honest right now?"

"Jongin-ah, have I ever lie to you?"

"No."

"Then yes, I'm telling you the truth."

"I'm still curious about your ex, hyung. Mind to tell me about it?"

"No. Not now. I don't want to ruin the rest of my day because of him, it makes me angry remembering that little devil."

Jongin chuckled hearing the nickname, "Devil, huh?"

"Devil disguising as an angel. Wonder how I couldn't see it, it's so obvious actually..." Yifan folded his arms, frowning as he started to remember the small witty man he used to love.

"Why did he cheat on you, hyung?"

"Well, he--" Yifan paused, staring at Jongin's expressionless face. "I said no, Jongin. I need to talk about it while drinking..."

Jongin tsked, getting caught before succeeded. He was impatient, he couldn't wait to hear it later. "Come on, hyung. I can't drink, you know that."

"You can drink, you just don't want to. That's the deal, drink or no story at all." Yifan smirked.

Jongin pouted hard before he sighed, "Fine. You have to take care of me if I'm drunk, though."

"We can ask the other to join?"

"The couple had plan already, I think Kyungsoo can join us." said Jongin, referring to Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Great. Kyungsoo can handle us just fine." Yifan nodded.

 

 

 

 

Yifan was distracted when he was at work. At a random time the face of that petite man came to him and he groaned in annoyance couple of times.

"This is crazy... I forgot him already why so suddenly..." the manager had his head above his desk. Staring out to the blue sky as he tried to calm himself, by watching the clouds.

The man whose name he didn't want to mention did many things that made Yifan the happiest man in the world. It's so unfortunate that he had to cheat on him. The man said he didn't have any relationships with his so called best friend but he knew as Yixing once saw them kissing each other. Yifan of course didn't believe at first and Yixing let him but later, he started to get suspicious and followed his ex, trying to prove to his best friend (and himself) that he's right.

The day that man broke Yifan's heart was the day Yifan decided not wanting to get married. He once planned it with the petite man and he didn't want to go through that again just to get his heart became broken pieces in the floor.

He wanted to get married, sure he did, but he wanted to have someone who promised him, maybe even making a formal contract that they won't cancel the wedding. He didn't want a divorce, he knew how important marriage is that's why he tried to avoid it as long as he could until the due time came. He knew and could already imagine what will happen to him when he failed on this, only to become a man who loved his job and that's just pathetic.

"Why am I thinking about marriage... It's not like I want to marry now..." the manager lift his head, taking his phone and dialed his mother's number.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Talking with his mother made Yifan felt calm. His mother knew how to make him feel at ease, just like Yixing. His mother told him not to think of the marriage too much, that his father still want him to choose his own husband. He asked his mother about his ex and the beautiful woman said she didn't know about it, she didn't even know his father's secretary went all over to Jeju to send those blind dates photos.

Yifan could relax for a bit and focus back on his work. It's not like he had many works, but as it was the start of his second month he wanted to make sure he got all the things he needed to know so he won't miss any mistakes as he kept reading the reports carefully. By doing that he could work less the next month as he already know where to start, which to search and when to finish.

Yifan was full of smile when he met Jongin at the bar with Kyungsoo beside him. Jongin raised his eyebrows, face leaning close to the older who blinked his eyes and slowly pulling away from the younger's scrutinizing gaze.

"Why are you smiling now?"

"Cause I feel better."

"Oh?"

"Who did you talk to?" asked Kyungsoo before gulping down his drink.

Yifan saw the glass on Kyungsoo's hand, "How many have you drink?"

"He's strong he can handle it." answered Jongin.

"And you're not? Funny." Yifan smirked.

Jongin squinted his eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing. Let's get to business..." Yifan asked for a glass of alcohol and the bartender gave it to him before he gulped it in one go.

"Are you sure you're feeling better now?"

Yifan hummed before asking for another glass. "I'm too happy that I feel like drinking."

Jongin gave a skeptical gaze, but held himself not to push the older about his feeling. "Let's get drunk tonight, then." he smirked.

"Won't Kyungsoo be angry?" Yifan eyed Kyungsoo who only watched them silently and enjoying his drink.

"Nah. I'm fine. He can do it once in a while." the small man smiled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek in permission.


	8. Chapter 8

Yifan groaned, pressing his hand to his forehead as he recalled the event last night. He regretted it. He shouldn't drink until he passed out, he didn't even know who brought him back to his room but he knew he had to thank Kyungsoo later.

He peeked with one eye, staring at the closed curtain before he shifted his eyes to see the time. He groaned even louder, hand blindly searching for his phone under the pillows. He dialed Jongin's number, waiting for couple of rings but the younger didn't answer and he wondered why. He checked that he got a new message and it was from Kyungsoo.

_'I called in sick for both of you.'_

The message said. Yifan smiled, replying with a thanks to the small architect. He dropped his phone and closed his eyes again, resume his sleep with a faint smile on his lips.

 

 

***

 

 

"Kris, what a wonderful way to see you again."

A middle age woman linked her hand to Yifan's arm when she saw him. She was one of the VIP guest and as much as Yifan didn't feel comfortable couple of times when she's being close to him, he had to smile and let her do what she wanted.

"It's nice meeting you too, Mrs. Park. Why are you alone again?"

"My husband was still working and he told me to walk around before we have a dinner together..." the beautiful woman sighed. She reminded the manager of his own mother and his smile became wider.

"Well, you have to find something fun to do while waiting, then. Have you go to our newest stores addition?"

"There are new stores?"

"Yes. You can check it on the second floor. I heard the chef will have your favorite menu this week in the restaurant, maybe you can go there and try the new dessert?"

Mrs. Park nodded, patting Yifan's back with a wide smile. "Thank you, Kris. You always know what I like, I've been very please doing all your recommendations."

"You are welcome."

"I wonder if you have a girlfriend already, do you have one, Kris?"

Yifan still had smile on his lips but he sighed inside hearing the familiar word.

"No, I don't have one."

"Are you sure? How come someone as handsome as you don't have one?"

Yifan only smiled, wanting to say his preference but he knew he will shock the woman. "I don't have time for the moment." he answered simply.

"Do you want to go on a blind date? My daughter has engaged already but I'm sure she has many friends you might like."

Yifan shook his head, "No, thank you. My father had already arranged it for me."

"Oh, that's good! I wish the best of luck for you, Kris! I will head to the new stores you mention then..." Mrs. Park patted Yifan's arm before she walked a way with pretty smile and waved her hand.

"Yeah, wish me luck..." he said to himself.

"Kris-ssi?"

Yifan turned around and saw smiling Suho. His eyes trailed down to see the small man wearing a dress shirt, pair of slacks and dress shoes. He stared at Suho who fidget a little, biting his lips making Yifan tilted his head. "Are you heading somewhere, Suho?"

"Yeah...to my new office?"

Yifan parted his lips, putting his hands inside his pants pocket, "You're not working here anymore?" he suddenly felt a small ache on his chest and wondered why. Did the thought of not seeing Suho anymore make him sad?

Suho chuckled, shaking his head with his eye smile. "No, I'm still working here. You told me you want me to work on different department. I want to work on the kitchen but Jongin said there's no place currently so he moved me to the event department."

Yifan let out a relieved sigh, frowning to himself why he was glad that Suho wasn't moving away. "That's a really great news."

The smaller man nodded, "I'm nervous. I hope they will like me..." he unconsciously fixed his hair which Yifan thought was cute.

"You'll be fine, I know you will. You're great, Suho."

Suho grinned up to the manager, "Can we meet up later at lunch?"

Yifan was taken aback at the sudden question, watching the excitement and worries blended in Suho's expression. "Yes, we can. I will see you later then." he recalled the first time he asked Suho and the latter refused.

Suho bowed, "Have a good day, Kris-ssi."

"You too."

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, let's have a--oh?" Jongin raised his eyebrows seeing the manager was sitting on his couch instead of behind his desk where he usually still wearing his glasses with his messy hair while reading many files. The manager looked ready to meet someone as he look as neat as he came this morning.

"Hey. Can Suho join us in lunch?"

Jongin blinked his eyes. "Suho? You mean--ah..." he nodded his head, a smirk slowly formed on his lips and Yifan groaned.

"No teasing." Yifan reminded.

Jongin stick out his tongue like a kid, "Come on then, don't want to be late on your date, right?"

"Yah, Kim Jongin!!"

Jongin ran away out of the room before the manager could stand up to catch him, a laughter was heard from inside the office.

Yifan huffed as he stood up, walking out of his office feeling his cheeks a little bit warm. "This is not a date, Wu Yifan..."

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin was grinning so widely as he sat beside Yifan. The manager stared tiredly towards Suho who gave a small knowing smile.

"Why do you look like that, the more the merrier, right?" said Suho with a smile.

"Yeah, just...he's too noisy sometimes." Yifan sighed, hand playing with the fork on his hand. They just ordered a minute ago and currently waiting for their foods.

"Hyung, you can't abandon me as soon as you find a replacement. We both took care of you when you're sick!" Jongin protested, slapping the order's arm quite hard that Yifan winched.

"I won't. Don't you worry, dear _dongsaeng..._ " Yifan ruffled Jongin's hair, the latter complaining not to ruin his hair.

"Don't worry too, hyung. I will be quick, promised Kyungsoo we will go on a date after work so I have to speed up finishing it."

"Do what you like, Jongin-ah." Yifan shook his head. His eyes caught Suho who was staring at him with something on his mind. "What is it?"

Suho bit his lips, shaking his head as he shifted his eyes to Jongin. "It's quite interesting watching you too interacting."

"Yifan hyung is an interesting person, I like him a lot, Suho hyung." said Jongin with thumbs up.

"He is an interesting person. I won't accept your offer if it's not because of him..."

Jongin rolled his eyes, "You never listen to me. Like seriously, I'm your boss here but you dare to say no?" he made a disapproving sound while Suho chuckled.

"I don't know you're both close." said Yifan seeing how comfortable Suho around Jongin. He thought he won't like it if Jongin joined them but he said it's fine earlier when he saw Yifan coming with Jongin tailing behind.

Suho widen his eyes for a moment before it formed its usual eye smile. "He's been so nice to me. He's the one recruiting me and he helps a lot."

"He reminds me of my brother, hyung." answered Jongin with a grin.

"It's not shocking in your part, you're like close to every and each person here, Jongin-ah."

"They're my employees, I have to do that of course. That's the very first thing my father taught me."

Yifan always liked the serious expression on Jongin's face, especially when he's talking about work. It amused him how the childish boy turned into a young man who dealt with the harshness of world to survive.

The manager patted Jongin's back, the younger raised his eyebrows in confusion when Yifan smiled at him. "You're doing great, Jongin. I'm sure your father will understand and allow you to chase your dream in no time."

"Well..." Jongin shifted his eyes to Suho for a second before he smiled back to Yifan. "I hope it will come soon."

 

 

 

 

 

After the food came, they all became silent as they focus on their foods, occasionally asking this and that before Jongin excused himself.

"I can leave you in Suho's hand, right, hyung?"

Yifan pushed Jongin away from him as the younger laughed, standing up and fixing his shirt. "Please, Jongin. I'm not drunk and I can handle myself."

"Are you implying when you're drunk you can't handle yourself around Suho hyung?" the younger face a cheeky grin to Yifan who's ready to throw something on the younger's smiling face, his hand reached out to his napkin and lifted it to make pose like he's ready to throw it. "Alright, I will go now. Have a nice day, both of you." he bowed a little before leaving Yifan grumbling while Suho chuckling.

"It's nice to see him like that. He's usually very stiff and never joke around when it came to work." commented Suho, still staring at Jongin's back until he couldn't see him again.

"He's the boss after all. He needs respect and some people are easy to look down on people when they're being friendly. But he's still close with some employee as far as I know." Yifan watched as Suho nodded, a faint smile on his lips while his eyes stared down at the table. "How's work? Are you okay?"

Suho lifted his head at the worry on Yifan's voice, the manager's voice was gentle as if he knew something was wrong.

"It's okay? I mean, they're nice and all. It's just me, I was so nervous that I made couple of mistakes. They understand it as it's my first day." the small man ended with a smile.

"Don't tell me you said _I'm sorry_ couple of times?" Yifan squinted his eyes, remembering that time when he told the man to stop apologizing like he made a mistake.

Suho looked excited suddenly, eyes sparkling and smile widened. "Oh! No, I didn't! I mean, I still said I'm sorry, but it's only...three times. I said _'I will fixed this asap'_ instead and somehow I don't feel down like I always do when I said sorry."

"That's great. Tell me if something happen, okay? I don't want the thing with ex manager happened again." Yifan leaned in just a little to make sure Suho kept his eyes on him.

"The ex manager...? Y-you mean..." Suho's cheek went red in a second and it amused Yifan how quick it was for him to went from excited, worried, to embarrass in record time. "W-where did you hear that from?"

"Jongin."

Suho bit his lips, shutting his eyes for a bit and Yifan saw the smaller man made a frown between his eyebrows.

"Should I not tell you I know that story?" Yifan whispered loud enough for Suho to hear.

Suho shook his head, opening his eyes slowly and staring straight to the manager. "It's okay. I'm just... I wish you don't know, but it already happened. There's nothing I can do about it and knowing you... You will say something like how I help people with what I did, not to be ashamed of what that someone...did it to me. Right, Kris-ssi?" He tilted his head to the side.

Yifan smiled, taking a breath before he chuckled. "I guess you can read my mind now, hmm?"

"I'm trying. It's not an easy thing to do..."

"You don't have to try and figure out what I'm thinking. Just ask and I will tell you what's inside my head."

Suho bit his lips and Yifan noticed he did that quite a lot. "Is it okay if I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"How is it going with your engagement?"

Yifan almost choke on himself at the question, "Oh, that... Uhmm...my father send me some pictures but I decline all of them. Baekhyun, Kai's friend said he will search someone who fits my type..." He didn't know why but he felt a little bit weird talking about the topic with the smaller man.

"What is your type?" asked Suho as he drank his water.

Yifan almost said _'you'_ out loud. He scolded himself mentally as there's this side of him who seems like he's attracted to Suho. He won't deny that he's just his type, but he won't say it out loud, not to anyone, even Jongin.

"Well...someone who will be a great wife and understand a workaholic Kris?"

Suho hummed, "Is it okay if I apply?"

"Pardon?" Yifan blinked.

"To be your wife?" there's a smile on Suho's lips and Yifan's mind went blank for a moment.

"Are you serious? You're joking, right?" the manager waited for Suho's reply as the latter drink some more.

Suho grinned to the manager as he put down his glass, "You should see your face in the mirror, Kris-ssi."

Yifan groaned, slumping himself to his chair as he glared at Suho who cackled. "Please don't do that..."

"I'm sorry, I can't resist. I won't joke again next time." said Suho with chuckles.

 _You won't joke about being my future wife or the next time you said it, it won't be a joke_ , wondered Yifan inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan was shocked when Jongin pushed him aside, pulling someone inside his room as he just opened the door. The manager didn't saw the younger man when he walked in the hallway, how come he knew he's going back? He sighed, going inside and closed the door before he took off his shoes. He then walked to the living room, finding Luhan sitting on the couch, staring down like a child being scolded while Jongin stood up, arms folding in front of his chest, looked ready to barked at the pretty man.

"What are you doing, Jongin-ah?" asked Yifan as he opened his jacket.

"I'm so mad at this man that I feel like firing him but I can't as I told you already I won't fire him."

The manager saw Luhan shrinked on his seat at Jongin's angry tone. Yifan walked to Jongin and pulled him away to the kitchen, the younger protested, asking why he dragged him.

"Should you really do this in my room?" Yifan sat down on the nearest thing he could find which was his dining table. He stared up at Jongin who had little pout on his lips.

"I thought you're interested in him?"

"What? No, I said only as a back up if my father asked you."

"I know, but you did said you like a bit."

Yifan tilted his head, "That's not the reason why you bring him here, right?"

Jongin shook his head, "No. But you need to know why he's here and why he lied." his eyes searched for the refrigerator before he walked to it and took bottles of mineral water.

"Okay. Then tell me why quickly so I can go to sleep."

"He said he's chasing the love of his life!" Jongin threw a bottle to Yifan who caught it effortlessly.

"Uh-huh."

"But he still can't find him."

"And?"

Jongin huffed, pausing to open the bottle and drank. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "He said you're the love of his life."

Yifan's mouth opened wide as Jongin bit his lips in worry. "You really never meet him, hyung? You said his mother is your mother's friend. Maybe he actually stalks you or asks for information from his mother. I mean, how can he know that you will be working here? He's in here since last year, hyung!"

Yifan groaned, running a hand over his hair in frustration as he thought of what to do while staring to the floor. "I don't understand. It should be easy being a manager, why suddenly problem after problem come..."

"Hyung..."

"I know, you want to ask me if it's true. It's not, okay? I didn't live in China when I was a kid so it can't be me. He must be wrong, how can he thought that it's me?"

"He said the man talked in Chinese and looked similar to you. He envision the face to be like you when the boy grows up."

Yifan felt his head become dizzy. He opened the bottle on his hand and gulped half of it. "Let's talk to him first."

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Luhan had red cheeks when he Yifan and Jongin were sitting in front of him. He bit his lips, eyes looking down as he didn't know what to do, neither men had said any word.

"C-can you please say something...?" Suho's friend said with small voice.

"We are waiting for you to explain to us how can Kris hyung become the love or your life." said Jongin with serious tone.

"Jongin... Don't be harsh like that, can't you see he's scared of you?" Yifan scolded the younger who gave him eye rolls.

"Fine! Dear Luhan, can you please tell us your story of how you meet Kris hyung when he was a child?" Jongin gave a forced smile that made Luhan shrank.

"Luhan, please. Ignore him. Talk to me." Yifan gave his gentle smile to Luhan whose expression immediately relax. Jongin grunted beside him, leaning into his seat with folded arms.

"It's just a guess...I saw you that day when you came to our house. I asked my mother who are you and she told me about your story. She said you're Chinese and lived in Beijing. I suddenly remember the boy from my childhood. I've been searching for him, what I know is that he moved to Korea. I even hired private investigator just to find him but to no avail...

I asked my mother where you're working and tried to get close, if maybe you're that boy. But Kai-ssi took it the wrong way... I'm not sure if you're that boy, just the possibility of you being that boy! I was so happy that time when you came to our place and hoped to know more of you. I asked Junmyeon about you and he said you're a nice guy. Kai-ssi was there when I talked with Junmyeon and he..."

Yifan watched the change of expression in the pretty man's face. He loved that little boy, it was shown on his eyes. He didn't know how a young kid could fall in love but Luhan did. He knew he will hurt Luhan but he didn't want to pretend to be someone just to make someone happy.

"Luhan. I'm really sorry, but I didn't live in Beijing. I went to Canada when I was a child and it's not possible that the boy was me. I really hope you can find the boy and..." Yifan paused seeing Luhan started to get teary, "I will help you if you need anything."

Luhan gulped, lips trembling as he parted his lips. "Are you sure? Maybe you forgot? I... I just don't know where to find him... He said he wanted to continue his father's business and for what I remember his father has a hotel in Korea. He promised me he will bring me to his father's hotel when we grow up..."

Jongin perked up at that, sitting straight suddenly with eyes opened wide. "Wait! What did you just said?"

Luhan turned to Jongin as a tear fell down his cheek. He sniffed once and asked Jongin what he meant.

"The hotel part! What exactly the boy said to you?"

"That he will bring me to Korea when we grow up?"

Jongin's mouth opened wide, his eyes scanning Luhan from head to toe before he suddenly burst in laugh.

Yifan frowned at Jongin, he put a hand on the younger's shoulder asking if he's okay.

"I'm not okay at all! This is hilarious! I can't believe it, maybe this is what they call destiny? God, Luhan, you're so lucky I heard you talked with Suho hyung because if I wasn't you're not going to find your lover boy!!"

"W-what do you mean?" sniffed Luhan.

"I know who's that little boy is!! No wonder you can't find him. His father has no hotel anymore, he changed his business and that boy decided not to continue his father's business." Jongin grinned. He shook his head as he put out his phone, searching for something on it while Yifan and Luhan waited in confusion.

Jongin found what he's looking for and showed Luhan a picture from his phone. "This is the boy you're talking about, right?"

Luhan leaned in to see the picture, his hands grabbed for the phone and took it from Jongin's hand. A small boy was smilling cutely as his eyes turned into pair of crescents and that's the exact same picture that Luhan printed on his mind. "Shixun..."

Jongin continue to laughed again, the manager worried about why Jongin was laughing himself as he hadn't explain to him what was going on.

"Jongin, I'm lost here."

Jongin chuckled as he turned to Yifan. "You remember Sehun?"

"Yeah?"

"His Chinese name is Shixun. He lived in Beijing for a while before as his mother's sister married a Chinese. He told me this story before and has a tiny wish to meet the pretty boy again..." He shifted his eyes to Luhan who was still staring at the picture.

Yifan nodded, connecting the story once again betwen Sehun and Luhan before chuckling himself. "What a coincidence that he's your friend."

"Nope. I don't believe in coincidence. I believe they're meant to be." the youngest of them gave his childish smile to the manager who smiled back.

"It's a good news that he found his love..." Yifan saw Luhan smiling to the phone, his expression showing fondness toward the picture as if he's seeing the person himself. "You should tell Sehun asap, Jongin-ah. Luhan had waited for years already and he should wait no more."

"I will call him after this. Don't worry."

"Great." Yifan patted Jongin's tight. "Now can you both please go so I can go to sleep?"

 

 

***

 

 

Yifan woke up late the next day, he felt tired and he thought the event last night might be the cause of it. He couldn't go to sleep even after he was under the warm blanket, light off with instrumental songs playing in the background. The couples around him started to dance on his mind, how all of people who were currently close to him were all have their own boyfriend already. He never really thought that having someone in your life is important. He had relationships before, yes, but he never really depended on his lovers. He focused on himself and his works only, not giving his lovers the attention they needed and that's the cause of why he broke up with most of them.

Being around people who were in love was hard for the manager. A thought came to him if maybe he's the weird one, if he should got someone for himself, if people will look at him weirdly when he had nobody which actually and usually he won't care. The conversation with his mother couple of days before rang in his head.

 

_"It's okay, Yifan. Maybe now you don't need one but I know and I'm sure in no time you will crave that feeling of being love, taken care of and to have someone beside you whenever you need just a simple presence so you won't feel alone."_

 

 

Yifan didn't need love, he could take care of himself and he's not lonely.

 

 

 

But then why he suddenly felt the bed was too big last night?

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan sighed as he came out from his room. His work didn't require him to always be on time as he usually work on his own office but his father taught him to be discipline as he had to be the example of his employees. He turned around and stopped seeing Suho was leaning on the wall. The smaller man smiled up to him and Yifan felt something stirred inside of him.

"Suho. What are you doing in here?"

The smaller took steps until he's only a meter away from the manager, "I want to eat lunch with you but I don't see you in your office."

"Ah yes, I woke up late." Yifan laughed. "You can just text me, though?"

Suho blinked his eyes once. "But I don't have your number?" he tilted his head.

"Oh. Why you don't ask Jongin?" Yifan took out his phone and asked for Suho's number. The smaller gave it to him and smiled widely when Yifan took a glance at him. "Are you always this all the time?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"Full of spirit? Like you have this contagious happiness..." the manager said with a smile.

Suho grinned, eyes turning crescents that unconsciouly made Yifan's smile went wider. "Thank you for the compliment. I have to look like that all the time as I serve the guests. I once was so tired and a mother scolded me in a nice way that I shouldn't look like that."

Yifan hummed. "You do look better with a smile, Suho."

Suho beamed, nodding his head couple of times. "I will go back to work now, Kris-ssi. See you at lunch?"

"Yeah, see you later."

Suho waved his hand before he walked to the direction opposite of Yifan. The manager saw his back until Suho disappear from his sight. The smile was still plastered on his lips for more seconds before he dropped it.

"Weird...now I don't feel tired anymore..."

 

 

 

 

 

This time Jongin didn't join the manager and Suho on their lunch, he came by earlier to Yifan's office and said that he wanted to see the building Kyungsoo's working on. Yifan was currently eating with Suho, eyes staring at the scenery outside but couple of times stealing glances to the man in front of him.

"Do you have lot of works, Kris-ssi?"

As usual, Junmyeon finished first while Yifan was still eating his second plate. The manager looked up from his food and swallowed. "What?"

"You look tired. Now and this morning too. Did you work overnight or something?"

"Oh. No, I always finish my work early actually. And I worked overnight to finish my upcoming work so I can have more rest. This is...I think because something bothers me and I keep thinking about it." smiled the manager as he continued to eat.

"What is it?" asked Suho curiously.

Yifan got the feeling of uncomfortable to talk about the topic again. But it's not like it was a secret anymore, it seemed like the employees knew about it too as some of them said congrats to Yifan which he had no idea where they heard it from. He was in need of second opinion as all people around him weren't alone anymore which he was sure they will give the answer differently with others who were still single.

"Do you...ever feel lonely being alone?"

"Uh?"

Yifan took his last bite before putting down his spoon. He wiped his lips with the napkin, licked his lips and stared at Suho. "You see, Jongin has Kyungsoo. Jongin's friend, Baekhyun has Chanyeol. My best friend, Yixing was engaged already and preparing for his marriage. Luhan just the other day said I'm the love of his life but it turned out wrong, that Sehun or Jongin's friend was actually the man he's been looking for. I never really feel the need to be love by someone or to be taken care of. My father forced me to choose someone to marry as he wants a grandchild and I hate that idea a lot. The weird thing is, just recently the thought of having someone beside me seems like a good idea."

Suho watched as the manager's fingers move around the tip of his glass. Yifan imagined someone beside himself as he talked, a man who was smiling up to him and linked his arm on his and his the corner of his lips lifted.

"Will there be anyone who understand me and my love for works? It's always been the reason why my relationships never work out."

The small man exhaled, "I'm sure there will be someone. I believe God made us in pair and maybe you just haven't found him yet..."

Yifan smiled up to Suho, chuckling a little with small nods. "Maybe...but how about you, Suho? Do you had this urge to have someone?"

Suho hummed as he thought, "I do. But I'm not ready yet. I had a bad break up couple of years ago and never had a relationship after. My parents are worried and they tried to set up some blind dates and one of them worked. We went out for a while but then when he started to talk about marriage I backed up. I was scared at that time and somehow I kind of regret it. He's married now while I..." he chuckled. "He's just not for me."

Yifan could still see the hurt in Suho's eyes despite the smile he gave to Yifan.

"Are your parents still worried now?"

"They do. But I told them not to. I will bring someone in the end and they finally let me take my pace. I want to focus on work first and hoping along the way I will meet someone."

Yifan hummed. "But I'm curious, Suho. If it's you, will you understand someone like me for being a workaholic?" he was shock to see Suho laughed at his question seconds after.

"Of course I will! You might be busy and I can't meet you all the time, but I like seeing someone who's serious about their work. Like Jongin, even if he hates his job, he still works hard until father approve him and let him chase his dream back. It might be too late too him but he doesn't care and I love that. I'm sure when you found someone you love you won't love that work of yours again. Maybe still, but not as much as before as you will give your time more to your beloved one." Suho grinned. "It will be interesting to see the person who can turn you that way." he sighed in contentment.

Yifan inhaled, bitting his lips as he repeated Suho's words inside his mind. "I'm worried. I want to choose my own wife but what if the person you're talking about was one of those blind dates?"

"What's wrong with the blind dates? It doesn't matter which way, right? As long as you find him in the end...maybe you should try and meet all of those blind dates your father arranged for you."

"Right..."

Yifan felt relief inside after talking with Suho. The smile the smaller man gave was calming but at the same time it made him felt slightly nervous. What was it? It's the combination of when he saw Yixing's smile and his ex lover's smile which he never felt it before.

"Are you feeling better now?"

Yifan inhaled, "A lot better. Thank you, Suho. I actually don't want to discuss this with you but I'm glad I did."

Suho made a small pout with his lips, "Why not? Aren't we friends now, manager-nim?"

"Nope. I'm still your boss, Suho-ssi." Yifan grinned at the smaller man who chuckled.

"Yes, you are. And that's why I want to help you, not just boss who has to help his employees. We have to help you in any way we can in return."

"Nah, what I need from you guys are only one thing which is to do your jobs right. It helps a big time than this... Although yeah, I need this once in a while."

"You helped me last time, Kris-ssi. I feel like I should help you too, I can see from how deep your frown that you have something on your mind." explained Suho, his hand gesturing at his own forehead.

Yifan bit his lips trying to hold his laugh at how cute Suho who tried to copy his expression. "Thank you once again. How about you join me tomorrow with Jongin and his friends?" the manager said spontaneously, surprising both himself and Suho.

"Where to?"

Yifan gave a gummy smile which showed how excited he was, "To our private party."

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Yifan was swiming on the outdoors pool alone. He already went into couple of laps already but he was still nervous, his heart beating fast and he knew it wasn't because of the swimming.

Jongin and his friends already had their own appointment to do. More like their own dates actually and it made Yifan sad when he called the younger man.

_"You will have more fun without us, hyung."_

Was what Jongin said and Yifan could hear his famous smirk from his voice.

Yifan stopped himself and went to the edge. He rest his back on the wall, facing the building so he could see when Suho will come. He stared boredly at the glass wall seeing no one before he lifted his gaze, eyes catching the dark night and none of small blinking stars were there.

"Kris-ssi?"

The manager shifted his eyes down and found Suho staring at him with small smile. The man was already sitting on the edge of the pool, his pale legs were seen as he wore knee length pants and a baby blue shirt. His foot were inside the water and Yifan could only stare at the man.

"Why are you alone? Didn't you said Jongin and his friends will come too?"

Yifan gulped, shaking his head trying not to concentrate at how pale Suho's skin was. "I'm sorry. They cancelled it. They said they already got plan tonight."

Suho's lips turned downward before he lifted it into a smile. "It's okay. Let's have our own date, then!!" he said cheerfully before going inside the water, making a small splash as he laughed. "Wanna go on a race?"

"Loser got to call for night snack. Deal?" Yifan ignored the word _date_ coming from the smaller man.

Suho gave thumb up at the manager before they got ready for the race.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan amazed at how fast Suho swam. He almost lost if it's not because of his long limbs and he looked down on the smaller man, thinking that he won't be able to win over him but he almost did. Suho scrunched his nose as he surfaced from the water.

"Of course you will win. You're taller than me, Kris-ssi." the smaller wiped his face with both hands and pushed his hair back, showing his forehead to Yifan who shook his head before doing the same.

"Do you want me to do it now?"

"No, it's okay. Let's race again. I didn't give my best earlier."

Suho gasped, "You didn't give your best yet you won! No, I won't do it again..."

"Oh come on. What do you want to do, then?"

"Hmm... Why don't you swim while I got the snack? I'm kind of hungry actually..."

Yifan frowned at Suho's grin, "You haven't eat dinner?"

"Uh...works are pilling up so I have no time." Suho tried to climbed out of the pool and Yifan gulped seeing how his pants and shirt sticked to his skin, showing his body shaped as he noticed how small and thin the man was.

"What do you want?" asked Suho, shaking his head to make the water splattered from it.

"Anything. Not really hungry actually."

"Okay. Be back soon." smiled Suho.

Yifan groaned hard when Suho was out of sight, slapping his own forehead couple of times. "Stop staring, Yifan..." he scolded himself. He went under the water, shutting his eyes as he held his breath and started to count. He did it for around two minutes before going back up. The image of Suho's body was still printed on his mind and he rolled his eyes, getting ready to swam couple of laps until the smaller man back.

Yifan climbed out of the pool and took a seat on the sunlounger. He leaned comfortably, eyes gazing to the sky and smiled as waves of calm washed over him. He forgot everything for a moment and just stared, imagining he's lying on the fluffy clouds, reaching out his hand as if he can touch the sky.

A sound of steps reached the manager's ears and he turned his head to see Suho bringing a tray. He put it down on the table beside Yifan before he sat on the sunlounger the taller was sitting in. There were two tall glasses with pink and blue liquid that he guessed were cocktails, a plate of french fries with cheese on top of it and a plate of seafood fried rice.

"Want to try?" Suho gave the spoon to the taller as Yifan straightened up and folded his legs to have easier position to eat.

The manager hummed and gave the spoon back to Suho. The smaller smiled before he started eating his food, the taller ate the fries as he watched for Suho only for a moment. He realized he's been staring a lot tonight and he reminded himself to stop.

Yifan sipped his drink and grimaced a little, "Why are you bringing cocktail?" his eyes followed at Suho's tongue which was licking his own lips before trailing up to the smaller orbs.

"Oh. I'm sorry, you don't like it? The waiter recommended me and I... He said it tastes good as it's a new menu and I want to try so... Do you want me to take you another drink?"

"Nope. It's okay. I'm just asking." Yifan gave a gentle smile, reassuring the smaller that he doesn't need to do anything.

"Okay..."

They were enjoying the night breeze with none of them say a word. Yifan stared up to the sky again while Suho faced the pool, moving his legs back and forth slowly in what Yifan saw as excitement.

Suho turned his head after minutes and covered his mouth as he yawned. Yifan saw this and asked if he's tired.

"I still want to play for a little bit. Can we?"

"I think you better go to sleep, Suho. You don't work shifts anymore and you have to work in the morning." suggested the manager who gave worried look to Suho who pouted.

"Just two laps?"

Yifan rolled his eyes but nodded anyway which made Suho grinned. He stood up and ran to the water, jumped in and made loud splashed. After he surfaced he looked at the manager, "You don't want to join me?"

"Nope. I'm tired already." said Yifan.

Suho shrugged before he swam around the huge pool. The manager watched him as he lied down again, a smile tugging on the corner of his lips. When Suho almost finished the taller stood up and waited for the smaller to approached him and helped him get out of the water. Suho said thank you when Yifan pulled him out, he tumbled slightly as his legs gave out and giggled.

"Sorry." Suho said while looking up to the manager.

Yifan had his hands around Suho's torso, making sure to balance him and had him in enough distant as he didn't want the smaller to get too close. Suho's hands were pressing on his bared chest and he suddenly aware at how the smaller could feel how his heart was beating fast. "No problem." Yifan forced a smile as he let go of Suho.

Suho stopped him with one hand grabbing on his arm, "Kris-ssi?"

"Yeah?" the smaller was bitting his lips, his eyes were staring up at Yifan and the latter could see Suho's eyes glinted with something. He lifted his lips into a smile, "What is it?"

"Thank you."

Yifan chuckled, he raised his hand to patted Suho's wet hair. "It's nothing. We can do it again next time."

"No, not this." Suho dropped his head, his grip tightening around the manager's arm and Yifan knitted his eyebrows.

"Suho?"

"Thank you for giving me strength when no one believe in me anymore. My family are already tired of me, they let me do anything that I want where in fact I want them to support me, not abandoning me like this. I know I'm hopeless, I'm not the son they wanted and expected me to be, but this is me."

Suho's voice was getting smaller and Yifan worried he might cry again. Putting his free hand on Suho's back, he brought the smaller to him with a sigh. "Please don't cry anymore. I told you you're amazing. You finally took a step and you don't have to worry. Your family might not show it but they're always there for you whenever you need them, right? This is just the beginning, I'm sure they will see you in a different way once you're succeed in your job."

The drops of water on his chest telling Yifan that indeed, Suho was crying again. He rubbed the smaller back, letting Suho hugged him tight as if he's afraid he will fall if he let go of the taller man.

"I still have a long way to go...I need to be great, I need to climb up the stairs and it's too high I'm afraid I won't reach the top. You're too good, Kris-ssi. I can't compete with you. You love your works and I won't be able to win because I hate this. I don't want this. I already sacrifice someone and I feel guilty. It should be my burden, not him. I should be the one behind that desk, working overnight and looked tired all the time after reading those documents instead of serving the guest."

Suho pressed his forehead to Yifan's chest, he bit his lips, not wanting to let out any sound but it hurts. The pain on his chest was unbearable that he felt like drowning in the water, filling his lungs with it to make him lose conscious and wake up in his dreams where he can do anything he wants.

"Suho, please stop it...I know it feels good to cry but you can't do this all the times..." Yifan pulled himself away just enough to lifted Suho's face. The smaller cheeks were wet with tears, red nose with little snot and lips facing downwards. The manager cupped Suho's face with his big hand, wiping the fallen tears with his thumb. "If you can't do it then don't force it. Tell your parents the truth, tell them you can't do this, they will understand. They're your parents, you're the most precious thing they ever have."

Suho shut his eyes, shaking his head and parted his lips. "I can't...they want the best for me and they knew that I can do this. It's just me, I keep doubting myself. Comparing myself to you, to my brother, to everyone around me...I can't help it I'm just like that, I feel like--"

Suho snapped his eyes open when something touched his lips, stopping him from talking. He saw the manager's closed lids, his eyelashes and it came to him that the taller man was pressing his lips against his own.

"Stop it, Suho." Yifan whispered on Suho's lips. He opened his eyes, staring back at the warm orbs opened wide that full of shock belongs to Suho. "Just stop talking for a moment, will you?"

Suho parted his lips, nodding once as his mind went blank. He felt the manager's thumb rubbing on his cheek which slowly start to dry as no more tear came out of his eyes. The warm from Yifan's arm on his back and his bared chest pressing into his wet shirt. Watching Yifan had a frown on his forehead make his hand reached up to touch it. The manager was thinking of something and he wondered if it's about his problem.

"I'm sorry." Yifan said, referring to the kiss. He smiled a little when Suho touched his forehead, knowing that he's frowning again. "But you just keep talking, losing yourself on your own thought and I don't want that. I'm here, Suho. I can help you. I did, I am doing it now and I will. But if you refused my open hand, what can I do?" his eyes trailed down to the pink yet dry lips. It was cold and he realized Suho's shivering on his hold. "Let's get inside first and continue talking, okay?"

Suho could only nodded and let the manager guided him inside.

 

 

 

 

Suho let the manager dried his hair with the hair dryer, couldn't say no when the taller gave him a glare after Yifan finished taking a shower, seeing Suho's waiting for him. He was sitting on the wooden chair, closing his eyes and listening to the sound coming from the machine.

Yifan hummed to himself, it felt nice to touch Suho's hair. He'd been wondering if it felt as smooth as it looked and even if the hair was wet now he was satisfied. He paused for a moment after realizing how wrong that sounded inside his head.

"Done."

Suho whispered a thank you, shyly staring down instead of looking up at the manager. Yifan put the hairdryer back before he sat down beside Suho. The smaller man flinched when he sat and Yifan was confuse at the reaction he got. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, just..." Suho mumbled the last word that the manager couldn't hear it.

"Hmm?"

"Nervous."

"Because of me?"

Suho took a glance at Yifan, the latter finally took notice that Suho's cheeks were slightly pink. "You kissed me."

"Oh that." Yifan gulped. "I'm sorry, I...truthfully I don't know why I did that. Seeing you looking so desperate like that make me think that I have to stop it and sadly that's what came to me. Will you forgive me? I know you might can't forget it and--"

"What did you feel?" Suho turned his face towards the manager, his expression was unreadable.

"Huh?"

"I can't think of anything. Like suddenly my memory being erased, it was blank. I admit it was effective but at the same time it makes me scared...like why? I kissed before but that never happened. I will feel uncomfortable or it will makes me relax." the smaller man slowly pulling himself away from Yifan and the taller felt hurt by that.

"Suho..." if Yifan voiced out what he has in his mind, of how he felt when he touched those lips he was sure the smaller will be even more scared of him. Yifan liked the taste of Suho's lips. When he close his eyes, images of Suho's smiles flashed and he knew that feel. He felt it before when he kissed his boyfriend and he too know that it meant he's not just attracted to Suho. He might feeling something more, the one that he kept denying when Jongin teased him.

"What do you want to do, then? It's my fault, I will receive anything that you want to do to me." smiled Yifan weakly.

Suho knitted his brows, shaking his head lightly. "I won't do anything to you. It's not your fault, like I said, you do the right thing to stop me from falling deeper into my negative thoughts."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I will forgive you. You're my friend, and I will think of it as your way to comfort me."

 

 

_Friend?_

 

 

Yifan smiled bitterly. "Right. Thank you, Suho. I won't do it again. I will find another way to comfort you, one that won't make you...feel this way anymore."

The pain on his chest made Yifan think that he should stop seeing Suho for a moment. He wanted more, he knew that. But Suho was clearly didn't want that and the manager didn't want to torture himself so he should take his distance.

"And Suho?"

"Yes?" Suho still hadn't show his smile to the manager.

"I can't eat lunch with you tomorrow, have to finish my work asap and eat at my office." Yifan tried his best ignoring how his heart started to beat loudly.

Suho widden his eyes, gulping as he straightened his back. "Can I accompany you?"

"I'm sorry. I want to finish this quickly and I'm afraid you will distract me." Yifan knew Suho will definitely distract him, he's telling the smaller man the truth.

"But..."

"You can eat with Jongin, right? I will tell you when we can eat together again."

Yifan tried not to think much of the obvious disappointment on Suho's face. It was nothing, he said to himself. Suho just didn't want the trouble to find another person to spend his lunch time with.

Yifan stood up and smiled to Suho, telling him to go back to his room as it's late already. He wanted to walk him back but at this rate, it will only hurt him even more and reminded him that tomorrow he won't see the smaller man.

They walked inside the building, Yifan walked to the elevator while Suho will walk to the other side in the direction of his building. The smaller man followed Yifan and it confused the latter as why he did it.

"Aren't you heading that way?" Yifan pointed the way with his head to Suho who nodded.

"Will go after the elevator arrived."

Suho was kind. Yifan finally saw the affection he gave to him, maybe not only him, but to people around him. That's the reason why people took advantage of him, because he's nice. Suho looked like the type who won't say no and Yifan pitied him for that.

"Nothing will going to happen to me." joked the manager.

Suho grinned and it relieved Yifan to see that smile again, "I know. The least I can do is make sure you go inside the elevator instead of going somewhere."

"Why do you think that I will go somewhere but my room?" the manager tilted his head in confusion as Suho chuckled.

"Your frown shows me you don't feel like sleeping right now."

Suho was cruel. He was able to read Yifan while the later could only read him couple of times when he didn't show him his gentle smile which was rare.

The elevator came and Suho pushed the taller man inside. He showed his pretty eye smile along with his gentle smile, waving to the manager who blinked his eyes. "Good night, manager-nim. Thank you for today."

"Good night, Suho."

The elevator door slowly closed and as soon as it happened Yifan leaned his back to the wall. He stared down to his chest, at the spot where his heart was beating and he groaned.

"I should ask Baekhyun if he already find someone..."

Yifan needed a distraction from Suho and he needed it fast.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

"Baekhyun. Tell me you find someone for me."

Calling Baekhyun was the first thing the manager did as soon as he reached his office. He slept but his mind was too active that he woke up couple of times and groaned every time it happened as he kept glancing at the watch only to know that he woke every hour. He rapped his knuckle to the table, foot tapping on the floor and waited for a reply on the other line.

Baekhyun yawned to the phone, mumbling something that made Yifan asked him to repeat.

"It's too early for me...I thought you're calling me about my wedding..."

"Dont worry about that. I got your list checked and we will begin the preparation next week. Now tell me you find someone...I'm desperate here." Yifan sighed, sliding his upper body above the table, winching at how uncomfortable it was before straightened his back again.

"Why, didn't you tell me you don't want to get married?" there was some shuffling on the line coming from Baekhyun.

"I did. But something happened and I need someone to go out with."

"What is it? You have to-- _ahhhh!!_ "

"Baekhyun?"

"Hold on, Yifan. Chan is-- _ngghhh!!_ Chanyeol, stop it!! I'm on the phone!"

"Hyung you better finish this asap, I'm having a condition here and I'm sure you know what I mean." Chanyeol took the phone from Baekhyun's hand. Yifan heard a slap and a whine before Baekhyun's voice came again.

"I'm sorry. I did find some friends but they back out when they know you're a workaholic."

"What? Why did you tell them that?"

"Yifan, I'm finding your possible future wife and someone who's your type, not just someone to fuck to."

Yifan grimaced at Baekhyun's bluntness. "I'm sorry I just...I need a distraction from this person and I--"

"Who's this person?"

"Just someone--"

"Yifan."

"It's Suho..." Yifan shrank on his seat after he said the answer. He waited for Baekhyun to tease him just like Jongin but the petite man instead asked what happened last night.

"Nothing! I just accidentally kissed him and--"

"You did what!?"

Yifan groaned, "Would you please let me finish?"

"Continue." Baekhyun giggled a little.

"He's into some kind of break down and I don't know what to do. He's crying and kept talking and the only thing that came to my mind was...that."

"And you felt something after you did it, huh?"

"I do...but he already drew the line that we are friend so I need to stop seeing him and that's why I called you."

"How did you know he's drawing the line?"

Yifan started to play with his own hair, running a hand through it and messing with his previous neat strands. "He said it that we are a friend and that means he doesn't have a feeling for me."

"What's his reaction about the kiss?"

"Uh, It's quite weird in my opinion. He told me openly about it, that he felt his mind became blank and--"

"He never felt it before?"

"Yeah...how do you know that?" Yifan frowned.

"Of course he knows that, hyung! He's--"

Another slap and whine which made Yifan wonder if Chanyeol decided to listen to his story too. "I'm just guessing!" said Baekhyun.

"That's what he said more or less. And then he asked me what I feel and I didn't tell him about it as I don't want to freak him out."

"Huh. You like it, don't you?"

Yifan parted his lips, wanting to say yes but embarrassed himself that he stayed silent.

"Yifan?"

"Yeah...?"

"Are you blushing right now?"

Yifan groaned hearing Baekhyun laughed. The manager slapped his own forehead, thinking that talking to Baekhyun was no different to Jongin. The tanned man was more into teasing but Baekhyun could guess his state from far away just by hearing his voice and that scared him a lot.

"Let's just focus on when I can meet that friend of yours. Any of them. Can you do it tomorrow?"

"Maybe...I will contact them first and tell you after." Baekhyun hummed.

"I just need one for now. Please?"

"I will try my best, Yifan. What will you do with Suho then?"

"Not seeing him. I made up an excuse so that he doesn't come to my office. My mind is kind of messed up every time I see him."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, it's not! He doesn't want any relationship now and--"

"Do you want to have a relationship with him?"

"I--ugh..." Yifan groaned, slapping his forehead again as Baekhyun's words strike like an arrow into his heart.

"Yifan, maybe it's better to ask him directly if you want something more from him? I mean, distraction doesn't always work, you know? Or are you planning to make him jealous?"

"Jealous? No, I'm not that kind of person...I seriously need to stay away from him. Maybe this is just temporary attraction as we often meet each other."

"But he's your type. It's natural for you to fall for him, Yifan."

Yifan inhaled and exhaled, wanting to hang up the phone that instant as talking with Baekhyun only made him waver. "Baekhyun. Give me one man tomorrow. I called you for that, not to tell you what I'm feeling towards Suho."

"You already did, though." Baekhyun laughed and there's a loud bass sound in the background which making Yifan blushed. Chanyeol did listen to him.

"Please, call me when you find someone, okay?"

"Fine, manager-nim. Good luck avoiding Suho today..." He said in teasing voice before hanging the call.

Yifan glared at his phone for a moment before he sighed. "If I can find someone for myself, I won't call you, Baekhyun..."

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan texted Jongin not to bother him at lunch, saying he will eat lunch at his office and ignored the younger's reply of why and the cute emoticon he sent. He called someone to bring him food as he won't go out of his office until late to avoid meeting Suho even if the chance were low.

At eleven a.m. someone knocked on Yifan's door and the manager gave the permission for the person to come inside.

"Kris hyung?"

Yifan lifted his head to see Tao peeking his head, smiling and called him to come.

"Thank you. I'm already hungry, Tao-yah."

Tao showed his toothy smile which made him look even younger in Yifan's eyes. He walked to his desk and put down a plastic bag with food inside. "Special for the new manager."

Yifan chuckled, gesturing Tao to sit across of him.

Tao said that he had to go but Yifan insisted that it's lunch time and that he knew the younger won't have any work to do which made the tanned man obliged, sitting on the chair like a good kid.

"Have you eat?"

"I have, hyung."

"Then eat again. I can finish this much but I'm okay with sharing." Yifan cleaned up his desk a bit, before he prepared his lunch out of the plastic. Smell of food washed through the manager's nostril and his stomach rumble, a smile formed on his lips.

"I'll just eat after you finish, hyung."

"Tao..." the manager gave a stern look to the younger who immediately duck his head with a nod. It was funny how Tao appeared to be strong and dependable yet when he talked with his soft voice and smiled he gave a different image. Yifan liked it a lot having someone like Tao. He wasn't that close with the kid and at the moment like this he preferred Tao over Jongin who will definitely ask what's wrong with him and forced him to tell his trouble.

Tao eat shyly, using the spoon so slowly that it pained Yifan a little if it's caused by him. "Tao?"

"Yeah, hyung?"

"How's work?"

"Oh! Great! I like what I do now. It's a lot of work compared to before but it's fun. Seeing the bride and groom are something that I want to keep looking at, their glowing faces and the happiness they emitted. I can tell many story for Jongdae at home and he's always excited, waiting for me after work in the living room."

"Jongdae?"

A color of pink that spread on the tanned male was quite noticeable from their distance and it was cute that Yifan chuckled.

"My boyfriend..." whispered Tao.

"So you have a boyfriend, huh..." Yifan let out long sigh, drinking his water and continue to eat as Tao stared at him.

"Uhm, is something wrong? You usually eat with Kai, hyung. Are you having a fight with him?"

"Not a fight. I just don't want to eat with him because he's kind of noisy."

"Oh..." Tao immediately shut his mouth, eyes staring into the food and ate silently.

Yifan tilted his head, not liking how Tao every words that came out from his mouth making the tanned man uncomfortable. "You're the type to listen and do anything your boss wants, huh? Even the dirty jobs?"

"Eh?"

"Don't be afraid of me. It's okay if you have something in your mind that you want to tell me, Tao."

"I don't--"

Tao paused when Yifan raised his hand and it amazed the manager of how quick his reaction was. "You're trained, weren't you?"

"I...yeah...I had a strict boss. It was only for half a year but...it became my habit to follow any order and not said any word except if he wants me to."

Yifan hummed. He knew many employers who had that kind of boss but to have someone like Tao who had his reflex like a slave to a master was a first. "You should learn to relax. It doesn't feel good to be always on guard you know?"

Tao nodded, smiling in thanks to the manager. "I'm trying, hyung. All the employees here are nice and it's comfortable. You like it here too, don't you, hyung?"

Yifan frowned at the thought as what came to him was how he wanted to go on vacation as soon as he finished this job, maybe going back to Canada or went to Europe to had fun alone, or maybe if he's married later, with his wife...

"Hyung?"

"Yeah...it's comfortable. But I still don't like to stay on one place."

"Why? There hasn't any place that make you want to stay?"

"No, haven't found one. I always feel bored in one place, maybe I..." Yifan trailed off, realizing that he's going to say what's on his mind to one of his employee and that's dangerous.

Tao could see the hesitant in the manager's face so he smiled, "It's okay, you don't have to tell me."

Yifan bit his lips, nodding his head as he continue to eat, his brain produced an image of crescent eyes, white milky skin with a warm smile that he sighed out loud unconsciously. "Why hasn't Baekhyun call me yet..." He murmured himself.

Tao finished as he cleaned up the bowled and stared to the manager, itching to go back as he glanced up to the watch. He wanted to asked but afraid, seeing as the manager was staring into spaces. "Hyung?"

"Hmm..."

"Can I go back to my work?"

Yifan shifted his eyes to the younger who showed a forced and an awkward smile. "Yeah but...can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Have you... Avoid someone you like?"

Tao's expression turned from one of confusion, to realization, before ending to a small genuine smile. "I did. Everyone did at some point I believe."

"What happened after?"

Tao pursed his lips, "Nothing? It doesn't do much, more like you're running from a problem and you know it's still in the back of your mind until you find a solution while at the same time stressing you. But that's my thought, it can be different with other people." he nodded to himself, the manager followed the movement.

"I don't want to run from it but I don't want to do anything with it either, I like what we have now...just the urge inside me is killing me. There's a voice inside my mind, distracting me from concentrating to what we are talking about. Something similar when you have a liking to a clothes and while looking at other one you keep thinking of that particular one you already like?" Yifan admit it sounded stupid, his metaphor, but it's the easiest way to compare his feeling towards Suho. The tanned man chuckled but Yifan was more interest in what he's going to say instead of feeling embarrass.

"Jongdae will be mad if I compare him to a clothes. It's easier to confess for me. I tend to keep my feeling inside but that one time after I tell my feeling to him, it was like a big burden lifted from my shoulder. It's scary waiting for the answer, but it felt really good. It became greater when he accepted me..." the younger scratched his head in embarrassment and Yifan felt like pinching his cheeks.

"I never chase someone before and this is the first time it bothers me this much." the manager blurted. At this point he didn't care anymore, whether it's Tao or Jongin, whoever was with him will make him wanted to talk but Suho. That's all he's been feeling lately and he was scared he might slipped out in front of the person himself.

"You will suffer in any choice you took, hyung. It hurts when you can only see him but don't own him and if you ended up confessing and he rejected, it will hurt you too. That's why I choose to say what I feel, there's a possibility that he's actually liking me back even if it's low. If not, then it can be my reminder that I should stop loving him."

Yifan bit his lips, he stared down to his leftover food before groaning. He even lost appetite for God's sake. Those things they said about love were right, he once promised himself not to be like those kind of person but maybe love did things that make people--

"Hold on. This is love? Not a crush, simple attraction or something similar?" Yifan thought his feeling leaning more into love but he's still not sure. None of his past lovers made him like this, the thought of them never came when he's working but Suho, a flash of his smile came too often lately that it frustrated him.

"Uh...I...love is such a strong word but...you can call it liking someone? From what I see the feeling are stronger if it makes you like this, hyung..." Tao's voice became smaller that Yifan had to leaned in to hear clearly.

"You're making me more confuse, Tao..."

"I'm sorry, hyung. I thought you want to hear my opinion, sorry if it's not what you want to hear..."

Yifan reached out to patted Tao's head, the younger looking up with his cat eye like, "No. It's okay. I need that, something that I don't want to hear. Thank you, Tao. I just need to figure this out myself so that it doesn't distract me from work."

Tao gave his awkward smile that the manager pinched his cheek, the younger whining and gave a look that asked why he did that.

"Stop being cute. I might abuse your cheeks because of it."

 

 

 

 

 

It was only one more hour left before the day change and Yifan thought he's succeed in avoiding Suho. He just locked his office and turned around only to startled seeing Suho leaning on the wall, tilting his head with a smile towards him. All he could focus on was how he wanted to hold the smaller man, his eyes catching the pair of pink lips as his eyes trailed down. The smaller was still wearing his suit, looking tired but still as handsome as ever.

"Kris-ssi?"

"What are you doing here?" Yifan didn't mean it, but his voice sounded cold and the change of expression on Suho's face made him gulped in guilty. He still couldn't believe it that the younger was in front of him. Did he waited for him?

"I...I want to see you. Since you said you're busy and don't want me to disturb you, I waited until you finish..." Suho tried to smile but his eyes glinted with something that Yifan read as scared.

"I'm sorry. I'm kind of tired. We can talk tomorrow." Yifan smiled a little, turning his body around but a hand stopped him.

"Kris-ssi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Yifan glanced at Suho with a smile. He peeled the smaller hand with his other hand, "You should head back. It's late already."

Suho stared up with a frown, a light shake of his head made Yifan hesitate to leave him. "No. I want to talk to you."

"Suho, I'm seriously tired. Let's talk tomorrow, okay?" Yifan sighed, asking in a more gentle voice than before as he was this close to grab the younger and pulled him to his embrace that he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Why not now? It's only for a few minutes...Your employee needs your help, manager-nim."

Yifan groaned inside at the way Suho called him. It was endearing before but it only reminded him now that the smaller man only saw him as a boss, not a man, not even possible as more than a friend. "Fine. What is it?"

Suho shook his head. "I don't want to talk in here. Let's go to your room." his voice was gentle, but it had some authority on it that Yifan nodded, following the smaller who walked first to the elevator.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan took of his jacket, throwing it to the nearest table before he walked to the kitchen to take drinks for him and Suho.

Suho was waiting on his couch, no smile on his face and Yifan chanted inside himself not to worry about the younger. The manager chose to stood up after he put down a bottle of water on the coffee table, "What is it?"

"Why are you mad at me?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're mad at me. The moment you saw me in front of your office you looked like you wanted to run away. What did I do? I'm sorry if I made a mistake, but please tell me why. I hate it eating lunch with Jongin... He kept asking me what I did, if I'm the cause of why you hide in your office."

Yifan felt annoyed, wanting to smack Jongin's head for saying that he hides from Suho. It was actually true that it's because of the smaller male, but it wasn't his fault entirely, it was Yifan's. "You don't do any mistake, I told you to stop saying sorry, Suho. Just ignore Jongin, he's--"

"I can't! I really thought that you're busy that you can't come! But I found out that you called Tao and asked him to bring lunch to your office and I..." it was the first time Suho cutted him, raising his tone in anger and he looked upset.

"Suho..."

"What did I do? Are you tired of me already? Was it because I cried too much? Was it because I'm weak? Do you hate me for who I am? You said you will support me..."

Yifan was beside of Suho in seconds as soon as he saw the younger's eyes glistening with tears. "Hey, now. Stop, stop thinking, Suho."

Suho gulped, bitting his lips with brows knitted. His chest was raising up and down, shaking his head like a sulky kid not getting what he wanted. "Tell me, why did you call Tao here? You can call me or Jongin to bring you food, why Tao?"

"He's the last option, okay? I don't want to make you do it and Jongin will ask why I don't eat lunch outside of my office. He's the safest choice."

"No...it doesn't explain why you don't want to eat with me..." a tear fell from Suho's eyes and Yifan was quick to wiped it, cupping both hands on the smaller face.

"No, don't cry...Suho..."

"You make me worry...I thought you hate it, having lunch with me..." the smaller sniffed.

"No. Of course not. I enjoy having lunch with you and Jongin. I just want to finish my work early, I'm serious. I'm not lying, I want to have more rest this month, Suho."

Yifan smiled gently, rubbing his thumb on the smooth skin.

"Can I bring you your lunch tomorrow?"

"I..."

"You don't want too?" another tear was threating to fall that Yifan went panic.

"Please don't, I just--"

"Kris-ssi..."

"Okay, okay. You can. You can eat lunch with me at my office." Yifan wiped the fallen tear and Suho instantly showed his smile. Yifan raised his eyebrows seeing how the smaller man changed so fast. It reminded him of one of his ex. There's a time when his ex did exactly the same like Suho. That was a time when Yifan went out with colleague which was a girl and he forgot to tell him beforehand that his ex got jealous in the end and--

 

 

_Jealous?_

 

 

The manager stared at Suho who kept smiling to him. Was it true? It's impossible for Suho to feel jealous towards Tao because--Yifan blinked his eyes when he felt something warm touched his lips. He saw Suho's face up close, his shining eyes, the way his eyelashes pressed on his cheeks when he blinked and when his tongue darted out of his mouth to lick on his pink lips...

"I will make you special bento tomorrow. Any request?" Suho whispered on his lips before he leaned back from the manager.

"Uh..."

Suho had both of his hands holding Yifan's hands which was previously on his face. He glanced down to see their hands together before looking up with a grin. "You have big and warm hands, Kris-ssi."

Yifan was still lost of word. Did Suho just kissed him? He parted his lips, wanting to say something but nothing came out from his mouth.

Suho tilted his head, wondering why the manager hadn't say a word. "Kris-ssi?"

Yifan inhaled deeply, clearing his throat before he replied with a small yeah.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"I...anything is fine, I guess?"

Suho hummed, nodding his head. "Okay then. I'll just make my favorite food. I'll go back now. Go to rest now, hmm?"

"Okay..."

Suho squeezed their hands before he let go. He stood up and Yifan followed the younger with his eyes.

"Good night, Kris-ssi." he said, giving a last smile before closing the door of Yifan's room.

The manager was still sitting on his spot even after minutes. His brain couldn't registered what just happened. His hand raised up as his fingers touched his lips. There's no mistake, the plump lips that touch his own, the coiling on his stomach that he felt, it felt the same as the last time he kissed Suho.

"Why did he kiss me...?"

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

Yifan was in daze. He slept too comfortable last night that he almost wake up late. He knew the reason why and immediately wake up to take a shower, a quick one at that as that one person's face kept coming and that's the last thing he needed in the bathroom.

Greeting everyone he met on the way to his office, it's like some kind of movie as how come people notice how he looked fresher and brighter than usual making the manager wanted to banged his head to the nearest wall. Was it that obvious? He took a quick glance on his reflection to the nearest glass wall and paused.

He had a freaking smile on his lips and he didn't even realize before he took fast strides to his office. Opening his office and pressing his back on it, he took a deep breath. He won't be able to survive until lunch. Lunch was like four to five hours to go and he's already itching to see Suho's face.

Not him, his _other_ side which apparently fell deep into the smiling angel who just kissed him last night for a reason he still had to figure out. Asking the man himself will be embarrassing. He's not good at guessing game and taking help from his current friends were no use except for Yixing.

Yifan put out his phone and dialled his best friend's number.

"Hello..."

"Xing. Please wash your face and wake up. I need you."

"Uhm? Yifan? Uhhh...Wait a minute..."

Yifan paced on his office, bitting his lips and waited until there was a rustle on the other line, his ears perked up.

"Sorry. Hey, how are you?"

"Going crazy." Yifan breathed out.

"What happened?"

"This sounds stupid, but I think I'm falling in love."

There was a silent for more than a minute that Yifan pulled his phone away from his ear. Did Yixing hang up?

"Xing?"

"Are you playing a prank on me?"

"What?" Yifan groaned. "I'm deadly serious here! And a prank, what do you mean of that? Is that really impossible for me to like someone?"

"Yifan, all of your past lovers came to me and complaining that you're not a boyfriend material."

"Excuse me, I told them already how I will focus on my work, not them. It's their fault for not listening!" Yifan sat on his desk, one hand into his pocked as he had a scowl on his face.

"It's your fault for breaking their hearts."

"I did my best, Xing. You know how I am...that's why this...I don't know what to do with this. I can't read this man. He's like crying one time and the next second he's all smiling and I don't know how to react to that."

Yifan heard a sigh coming from Yixing. "Yifan. That's perfectly normal. People are like that when they're in love. You will give me a weird look when I'm with Minseok and see that side of me."

"Then what should I do, nothing?" the manager was tired, he kept thinking but he had no idea as it's always been his past lovers who did things to him.

"Yeah, nothing. But if you're sure you want to have a relationship again, please do it properly this time. Don't break his heart, whoever he is."

Yifan licked his lips, biting on it as he didn't know how to reply.

"What. Do you have something more to ask?"

"Yeah...how..." the manager cleared his throat, "How to stop thinking of him? It annoys me a lot I can't even work."

Yixing chuckled on the other line and if it's Jongin who's doing it, he swore he will smack the boy's head. "It's just the way it is and you can't change it. You will miss him all the times, Yifan. You really never felt it? You're such a terrible boyfriend..."

"Xing, you don't have to say it loud out..." murmured Yifan.

"May I know who's he?"

"One of my employee."

"Send me his picture."

"I don't have any picture of him."

"Don't you have his KakaoTalk?"

"No..."

"God, you're so hopeless...ask his KakaoTalk's ID as soon as you see him today." scolded Yixing with a huff.

"Okay. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Go to work. Why are you calling me this morning, I have to go outside of the room and Minseok won't be please when I get back."

Yifan bit his lips, "I'm sorry. Tell him it's urgent."

"Yeah yeah. Now go."

"Thanks, Xing."

Yixing hummed, saying a good luck before he hang up the phone. The manager drop his hand to his side, turning to see the blue sky but instead of feeling calm his heart beating fast.

"Yifan, work..." He shifted his eyes to his computer with a loud sigh. He needed to get it done really quick if he wanted to have that rest he needed.

 

 

 

 

 

Time was painfully moving so slow every time Yifan checked on the clock. The manager usually cursed for not realizing it's late already but this time, he cursed as he still had half an hour more before lunch time. His stomach was grumbling already and his head ached. He took off his glasses, rubbing his eyes and yawned. Taking a nap was a good idea to make time move faster so he put his head on his arms on the table, closing his eyes as he quickly went to the dreamland where he met a man with milk skin and warm smile.

 

 

 

 

"Kris-ssi..."

Yifan hummed hearing the voice. Even the angel's voice sounded pretty. The angel on his dream offered a hand, pulling him to the garden that was too large he couldn't see the end of it. He turned around only to see dozens of flowers, swaying lazily as the breeze asked them to dance along. The angel's smile was bright and Yifan replied with the same gesture, letting the man guided him around the garden.

"Kris-ssi..."

But how did the angel knew his name? The angel hadn't open his mouth once, as well as himself.

"Kris-ssi, wake up!"

Yifan blinked his eyes open feeling his cheek being pinched. He saw Suho on his eyesight, his bottom lip jutted out a little.

"It's lunch time, you have to eat."

"Seems he doesn't have much sleep cause of you, hyung."

"Shut up, Jongin."

The younger tanned man came to his sight with his childish grin. "Hyung! Let's go to eat, aren't you hungry?"

Yifan slowly straightening his body, making a crack sound and he grunted. Never sleep on his desk again, he should remember how many times he felt asleep working overnight. "I'm sorry..."

Suho was preparing the food on the coffee table at the other side of the room. Jongin sat across of Yifan with a smug smile. "How was it, hyung?"

"Hmmm?" Yifan checked on his reflection from the black screen of his computer, fixing his hair and jacket before turning to Jongin. "What did you say?"

Jongin tilted his head, pointing at Suho with his thumb. "Suho hyung?"

"Huh?"

"I heard the story. He said you--"

"Kim Jongin."

Yifan saw Suho walked into the youngest man, dark aura emitting from him as he put a hand on Jongin's shoulders, making the younger whimpered. "Okay, okay, let's eat first."

Yifan only raised an eyebrow as Jongin obediently walked into the couch, he saw an imagination of a pairs of puppy ears dropping above his head along with the swishing tail.

"Kris-ssi, let's eat."

"Yeah..."

 

 

 

 

 

Jongin and Suho watched Yifan eat like a hungry person. They used to see him eating a lot but this time he really looked like he didn't eat for three days. Yifan noticed the stares he got but he didn't care, having his full attention to the food and hummed as ke kept stuffing his mouth with it.

"Kris-ssi. Eat slowly, you're scaring me."

Yifan covered his mouth to apologize but continued eating and slower this time.

Jongin nudged the man beside him, "What did you do to him, hyung? Look at the amount he's eating, how could you know he will eat this much?"

"Jongin..." Suho kicked the younger leg, Jongin throwing a look at him as he rubbed his leg.

"Thank you for the food." said the manager after he finish cleaning all the boxes of food Suho brought.

"You're welcome." smiled Suho, stacking the boxes while Jongin wiped the table.

"I'll get back to work, then." said Yifan as he stood up abruptly. Jongin raised an eyebrow, Suho turning his head to the manager who walked back to his desk.

"Uh...hyung, we still have like...fifteen more minutes before the lunch time ended." the youngest licked his lips in worry, watching the manager getting comfortable on his chair.

"I know."

"We haven't talk, you know?"

"I don't feel like talking honestly...I'm still sleepy..." said Yifan, checking on his phone to see new messages and mails.

"Err...I..." Jongin felt something burnt his back and he knew what that was. He peeked over his shoulder to see Suho frowning hard. "I will go first, then..."

"No. Stay." Suho walked passed the youngest who dropped his head, sitting back on the couch and prepared to see what will happen.

"Kris-ssi."

"Yeah?"

"You know why I want to eat lunch with you, right?" Suho gripped the hem of his jacket, eyes staring into the manager who diverted his eyes from him.

"Cause you don't want to eat alone with Jongin?"

"Because I want to eat with you."

"We did eat together, Suho." Yifan lifted his lips into a smile but when his eyes caught Suho's displeased eyes his smile dropped.

"It's not only that, I want to talk to you too. Can you tell me why were you focusing on eating and not talking like what we usually do?"

"I'm just tired, Suho. Maybe we can--"

"That's what you said since tomorrow. Are you sure you're tired? Or is it just an excuse for you to brush me off? Do you know what time I woke up to make those food you eat?"

"No, I don't." Yifan replied calmly.

the smaller man frowned, "Are you seriously going to do this?"

Jongin bit his lips. He kept on checking his watch, counting the minutes before Suho explodes as the manager was so so stupid currently for not seeing how annoyed the pale man was.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Suho." Yifan kept his face straight. He needed to make both Jongin and Suho go away as soon as possible. Letting Suho came to his office will be the biggest regret Yifan did yesterday. He felt like the surrounding became blur, his eyes choose to focus and aware of every single things Suho did and that's why he focus on the food instead of starting conversation like usual.

"You're really..." Suho bit his lips, turning around to the youngest. "Jongin."

"Yeah, hyung?" Jongin lifted his eyebrows, correcting his position showing that he's listening.

"Can you please..." Suho took a deep breath, turning his head to the manager who flinched at the glare. Suho never glare to him. "I will leave this to Jongin and expect your answer tonight."

Suho walked to take the boxes he brought before leaving the room, making a loud sound when he close the door in purpose. Jongin exhaled hard, sinking into his seat as he groaned. "Hyung seriously...Don't you ever make my brother mad like that..."

Yifan propped his head with his hand, the other was knocking on the desk as he gnawed on his lower lip. "Why...why is he acting like that? I don't understand any of his actions since last night."

Jongin slapped his own forehead, "Hyung!! You're so...ughh, why can't you read it, it's so obvious!" he threw his hands in exasperation. "He likes you! My brother has been nice to you, he cooks for you, he eats lunch with you and for your information, he always rejects me before. He even listens when it's _you_ who told him to take the job. Yifan hyung, seriously!?"

Yifan parted his lips, eyebrows raising so high. He closed his mouth, opening it just to shut it again. He tilted his head, "Wait, what? Brother?"

Jongin whined, messing with his own hair and nodded tiredly. No wonder his brother was mad. "Yeah...Suho or Kim Junmyeon is my brother. I told you before I have a brother, remember?"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"Really...? I mean, you never really told me about him so it's natural for me to forget!" Yifan defended himself.

"Well..." Jongin scratched his neck, "That's his request. He didn't want people to know that he's the owner's son, people will treat him differently. He's not confident of himself so as a good brother I step up and cover for him while he starts learning slowly from the bottom. I'm just a temporary boss, okay? Our father's waiting for him to get ready. He called you here in hope for hyung to get a little motivation seeing how you love your work so badly."

Yifan pressed his lips tight. All this time...why he didn't notice?

Was that why he saw Jongin and Suho couple of times before? He recalled how Suho acted a little different when there's Jongin and just now too, it's quite noticeable as Jongin didn't tease him as much as he did. And that last time on the pool, Suho mentioned that someone sacrifice himself for him...Jongin told him before how he gave up being a dancer to take care of the hotel.

Too many hints yet he missed it. Had he been too oblivious? Just like how his lovers told him how he never noticed the sad expression on their faces, how they longed for his attentions and touches?

"Hyung, I'm sorry that I don't tell you directly that Suho hyung is my brother. But I--" Jongin gulped when he saw Yifan stared up to him. The manager was giving the same expression he saw him for the first time. The one which said not to mess with him, the intimidating stare of someone who had high position and could do bad things in a lift of finger and it scared Jongin. The manager's jaw clenched hard, he breath hard and the hands that propped his chin was ball up into fists.

"H-hyung?"

"Who knows that Suho is your brother?"

"Uh...just Kyungsoo." Jongin diverted his eyes.

"Jongin. Tell me the truth."

"And Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, and I think Luhan knows too..."

Yifan massaged his temple, not ready to take this much news in span of an hour. He should focus on what Jongin said about Suho's feeling but to know that he lied, that Jongin didn't tell him either, and how the others actually knew. He had a hard time take in the truth that people around him lied to him, those people that he felt comfortable in.

The manager never liked it when people lie to him. He always knew when an employee pretend to be sick so they could take a rest. He always got mad at them, wanting them to be honest and said they need a rest instead of lying. Lies reminded him of his ex fiance, of how he lied that he will love him only. Taking someone's happines and trust from you was something that Yifan didn't want to experience for the second time.

Yifan admit it, that he had something for Suho. Like, maybe Love, but this...hiding his identity like that was something that he might not be able to tolerate. Was that why Jongin didn't do much to Luhan, as the pretty male did the same with his brother?

"Please go back to work, Jongin. I will work and think about this... News."

Jongin stood up from the couch, approaching the older on his desk but Yifan raised his hand, telling him to stop and not get any closer. "Leave me alone, please. I really don't feel good..."

Jongin gulped, nodding to the manager who suddenly looked like he had no soul inside. "I'm sorry, hyung. But he's my brother and I love him so much, enough for me to do anything to make him happy despite my own happiness."

Yifan tried his best to smile and nodded to Jongin who looked sad.

The manager definitely won't be able to finish any work that day and that's okay. As long as he finish it by the end of the week, he still had many time, long enough to think of the small man who had angelic smile that just cracked his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

Suho was waiting in front of the manager office. Five minutes more before he needed to knock on the door. He bit his lips, sighing and waiting while leaning to the wall. He turned his head to left and right, feeling relief that the hall was always empty all the times.

"Suho."

Suho lifted his head hearing Yifan's voice, smiling to the tall man but the manager only opened the door to let him in.

Yifan let Suho walked inside and closed the door. Suho felt lost seeing the manager had no smile on his face, he was waiting for him to say something but the taller man stay silent, walking to the couch and patted the spot beside him. Suho obediently sat there, body facing the manager with worried etched on his face.

"Kris-ssi?"

"Yeah."

"Now you're seriously mad at me, right?"

"Yeah." Yifan sighed, leaning his back to the couch, eyes trailing into the beauty that was Suho. Even with frown and his lips slightly facing downwards he was pretty. He really didn't have any resemblance with Jongin and maybe that's why he didn't realize that they're siblings. "Why did you lie to me?"

Suho dropped his head in submissive manner, like an employee who did mistake to his boss. "I'm sorry..." He glanced up, taking Yifan hand and held it with both hands. "Jongin told you why, right? You too know how I...am not confident with myself."

"You can be honest with me, Suho."

Suho shook his head. "No. You won't treat me like this if you knew..."

"You don't know me that well, Suho."

"I just want to take it slowly, okay? I never knew the new manager will be this...loving to his job. Almost all of them admire you, Kris. Just like when Appa announced Jongin will take over the hotel, the expression on their face...it won't happen if it's me. I can't stress myself, I always got sick when I think too much that's why I want to start from the bottom, not taking the loads which was too big for me to handle." Suho smiled bitterly, rubbing his thumbs on Yifan's big hand. "Does it bother you that much, knowing that I lied?"

"Much more than you can imagine. I told you I got cheated before and since then I hate it when people lies to me, an employee, or a friend. I want to brush it off but I can't, Suho. I can't stop thinking that you're capable of lying in the future because of this." Yifan stopped Junmyeon's hands, pulling his own to rubbed his temple as he shut his eyes. He hadn't stop thinking and got dizzy that he took a nap for hours which he rarely done, only to make his head ache even more.

"Kris..."

"I'm too tired to walk to my room..." Yifan whispered. He could hear Suho's breathing in the room and he felt like spending the night at his office. "Please turn off the lamp later."

"You really want to sleep here?"

A hand came to Yifan's arm and he opened his eyes. It was nice to receive a worry look from the smaller man. Suho's hand went up to brushed on his fringe, checking his temperature and the manager smiled a little. "I'm fine..."

"Do you have medicine?"

"In my room..."

"Let me get it for you." Suho wanted to stand up but Yifan prevented him.

"Don't. Stay, Suho."

"But..."

"Suho. I still haven't answer you yet."

The pale man parted his lips, making a small mumbled as his cheeks turned pink. He almost forgot his purpose of metting the manager. "Will I be happy to hear it?"

Yifan let out a breathy laugh, gazing to the ceiling. "What do you think?"

"I think that I will kiss you so hard if your answer is what I expected." whispered Suho.

"Then you better kiss me now." Yifan closed his eyes, peeking with one eye to see Suho's face brightened, he wanted to smile but held it by pursing his lips.

"Can I do something instead?"

"What is it?"

Suho moved his body, shifting as he's pressed close to the manager side, his arms wrapped around the taller's body. The manager put his hand on the smaller back, liking the faint smell of Suho's shampoo on his nose.

"I like you, Kris-ssi. I like the way you're so nice to your employee and looks charming all the time. I even hear the guests are talking about you, do you know that? I like the fact that you like to go shopping, the frown on your forehead thinking which to buy. I like it even more when you're looking serious while working and having you beside me when I'm breaking down, not wanting any of my family to know about what I feel makes me happy." Suho pressed his lips on the corner of Yifan's lips. "I won't lie to you. I will tell you every of my dirty secrets, if you promise to keep this relationship from my father."

Yifan was focusing on the confession the smaller man gave, how his eyes were so warm while giving the taller that beautiful smile of him which he loved to see. He blinked his eyes at the last sentence, "What?"

"Don't tell either my or your father about this, please?"

"Why's that?" Yifan surrendered to his urge to touch Suho's cheek, rubbing the smooth skin as the smaller man leaned to his hand.

"I don't want them to hurry us to get married, you said your father wants a grandchild."

Yifan widen his eyes before he buried his neck on the smaller neck to hide his blush as he felt his own cheeks turned hot, whispering that it's too soon to discuss about the matter while Suho giggled cutely, rubbing his hand on the taller's nape.

"I'm not joking that time when I said I want to apply as your wife, you know..."

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

Yifan woke up on his office. There's a blanket surrounding his body and he wondered if it's Suho who did it, making a lazy smile formed on his lips. He groaned when he sat up though, his back cracking and it hurted a little bit. He stood up and made little stretching when the door of his office suddenly opened, Jongin raised his eyebrows seeing the manager moving his body like some kind of old man.

"What are you doing?" Jongin said as he closed the door.

"My back hurts..." Yifan scrunched his nose when another sound of cracking came.

"Need help?"

"Huh?"

"Here, sit on the floor."

"Err..." Yifan gave a suspicious look to Jongin who rolled his eyes but still move his body.

"Ready?" Jongin went to the manager's back, putting both his hands on the older back.

"What do you mean by--Aarrggghhh!!"

"You're so stiff, hyung. You need to exercise more. Don't you go to the gym regulary?" Jongin pressed his knee on Yifan's back, the older groaning hard.

"Jo-jongin-ah..."

"Wait a minute..."

Jongin finally let go of the older who breath hard like he just ran a mile, the younger flopped himself to the couch. "Why are you here so early by the way?"

"I slept here." Yifan threw himself to the carpeted floor, eyes staring into the ceiling and the image of last night came to him. "How's your brother?"

"In a good mood I guess. He came to me looking like he a child getting his favorite toy."

"You look like that when you're with Kyungsoo."

"Hyung!" whined the younger.

Yifan stood up, searching for his jacket and found it on his chair. He took it as he walked to the door, turning to the younger who's blinking his eyes. "Get out. I need to take a shower."

"Ewww!!" Jongin stood up and went to the older, passing him as fast as he could while the manager rolled his eyes, locking the door.

"Hyung, can I ask something?"

"Hmm?" Yifan started walking and the younger followed his steps beside him.

"What about your father?"

"What about him?"

"You know, about the marriage?"

Yifan pursed his lips, turning to see the younger's face. Jongin always looked good in the morning or at night with his hair getting messy after couple of times running his hand through it in frustration of reading reports. He kind of envy him for that as he himself always looked too serious since he started working on the hotel. "Should I meet my father and talk about it? Your brother don't want me to say anything to him, though..."

Jongin suddenly stopped, taking out his phone and typed something on it. Yifan paused on his track and waited for the younger who put back his phone into his pocket. "About that, don't listen to him, hyung. He didn't know how your father is."

"I don't want to make him angry. You said yourself don't get on his bad side."

Jongin grinned, nodding his head making his hair bounced a little. "You just need to talk with him. He listens to you after all, it won't be a matter. Just kiss him if he said no, maybe it'll work." he shrugged before continue to walk again. "It works to make him _stop thinking_ , right?"

Yifan hummed, biting his lips as he think of how to say it to Suho before he realized something. "You...did Suho tell you about what happened that time?" he snatched the younger's arm who bit his lips, trying to hold his younger. He couldn't believe that Suho told his younger abour the kissed with the smaller man.

"Both of you are so cute hyung."

Jongin whined, asking the older to stop when he gave a headlock to the younger who said sorry and begged him that be won't tease him again. The manager's cheeks were pink as he reminded himself to tell Suho not to tell everything to his little brother.

 

 

 

 

 

Yifan wasn't surprised, more like anticipating Suho to came again to his office with boxes of food which his little brother brought. Both siblings had smiles on their faces and the manager couldn't help but lifted his own lips before taking off his glasses.

"I made Jongin's favorites today." announced Suho as Yifan took a seat beside him.

The manager hummed, watching the small hands moved. His eyes trailed up to the owner's face and stare for seconds before he heard someone clearing his throat. He turned to Jongin who gave a teasing glare that Yifan rolled his eyes.

"I heard Baekhyun is coming tomorrow?" Yifan said thanks to Suho before he started eating. It was fried chicken this time and Suho made many sauces to completed it.

"Yeah. He wants to make sure we didn't make any mistakes. His mother is keeping an eye on him, wanting the wedding to be perfect." answered Jongin before he bit his second chicken leg.

"I'll make sure there won't be any mistake and prepare for plan B. Will check the decoration tomorrow."

"Great. And oh, he said to tell you about your favor." Jongin paused, straightening his back as his eyes took a glance at his older brother who's been listening to him and the manager.

"What favor?"

"The distraction thingy?"

Yifan chocked on his food, making a coughs fit as Suho rubbed his back. Jongin's eyes went large at the tallest who took the glass Suho offered to him. The youngest thought that maybe revealing the manager's talk with Baekhyun wasn't a good idea seeing the tallest reaction.

"Are you okay?" asked Jongin with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah." the manager cough once again. "I'm fine."

"I told you to eat slowly, Kris." whispered Suho, rubbing the manager's arm once again before he continued eating.

"What did Baekhyun say?"

"He makes sure that you don't need one anymore and invites us to his best friend's club."

Yifan grimaced at the sound of club. He hated that place. He only went couple of times in university but he always went back early and left his drunk friends. He prefered spending time at Yixing's place, just talking, reading, or watching a movie. "Not going."

"Why? Come on, hyung. He will be mad if you say no."

"I don't care. I hate that place. Full of smokes and drunk people..." Yifan shook his head as a final.

Jongin pouted, taking a bite of his chicken angrily. "What if hyung comes there?"

"Still no."

Jongin saw his brother stopped eating for a moment. "Really? What if those drunk people came to my brother? Who's going to protect him?"

Yifan raised an eyebrow to the youngest. "You're there, right?"

"But I'm a dancer, hyung. I will be dancing to relieve my stress, not protecting my brother."

"What a bad brother you are."

"Hey! Hyung is a grown up man and I don't have to stay at his side all the time!" Jongin raised his voice for a little that the manager chuckled.

"Then he's fine. Don't you worry." Yifan shrugged as he kept eating. He felt a tug on his clothes that he turned to Suho.

"You're not going to come?"

"I'm sorry, but I really don't like that place."

"But I want to go. I never went there before. Baekhyun said the place is nice." Suho blinked his eyes once.

"Jongin and the others will be there, right?" Yifan referred to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo which always tagged along with their boyfriends.

"But they will leave me alone, busy making out in the corner." a frown formed on the shorter forehead.

"Suho..."

Suho tugged the manager's shirt harder as he leaned in, "Please?"

Yifan gulped. The shorter was biting his lips and the look on his face made the manager wanted to hug him tight like when he saw some cute childrens running around the lobby, especially those with chubby and pink cheeks.

"Fine..." Yifan turned his head after seeing Suho give his grin with his crescents eyes.

Jongin whistled and laughed when Yifan glared to him.

"Jongin, don't." Yifan shook his head, not wanting to get tease although by now he's used to it.

"Sorry, hyung. Can't resist it. I just want to check if you're going to say yes to my brother's request." Jongin gave a wink to the manager who decided to ignore the youngest and finished his food.

 

 

 

 

Jongin showed up on the manager's office at night looking ready to go while Yifan was still staring on his computer screen with his glasses on and scattered papers on his desk.

"Don't tell me this is your reason to not go?"

Yifan smiled, "No. I'm actually checking on the weddings happened on this hotel. Gonna turn this off now." he pointed at his computer.

Jongin helped by pilling the papers in neat orders and clipped it. The manager took his jacket, phone, and keys, taking a last look around his office to see if he forgot something.

"Let's go."

Jongin raised his brows. "Looking like that?"

"Is there a problem?" Yifan eyed Jongin from head to toe. The younger was handsome, his messy haistyle, the black leather jacket, simple white shirt, torn jeans and a pair of red converse. No one will guess he's working on a hotel as a boss.

"Big one. Let me check on your wardrobe." Jongin pushed the taller man, taking the keys from his hand and locking the door.

"I don't have any party clothes."

"Yeah, right. You like to shop, please. I'm sure you brought tons of your favorite clothes." Jongin smirked, throwing the keys back to its owner.

The manager frown, putting his arm around the younger's shoulder as they walk together. "Did Suho really tell you everything he heard from me?"

"You know the answer already, hyung."

 

 

 

 

It took ten minutes for Jongin to pick of decent clothes from Yifan's wardrobe, another ten minutes for the manager to change his clothes and half an hour for them to reach the club.

It was different from the club Yifan came when he's younger. This one definitely had class, judging from the place and the customers who all wear brand clothes. It didn't look like a club actually, with combination of gold and marroon in the wall and the chandeliers hanging on the ceiling.

"Are you sure this is a club?"

"It's a host club actually."

"What?"

Jongin chuckled, "The club is in the third floor."

Yifan and Jongin went inside an elevator and as they reach the floor, they could hear loud bass booming and the sight that greeted them was no mistake as one of a club. Girls wearing short, revealing clothes while the guys all try on bad boys look to attract people as they flirted around.

The manager was thankful to Jongin because he's sure people will look at him weirdly if he still on his dress shirt and slack. The younger choose a simple black t shirt with his favorite pair of jeans and his old black sneakers. He let his hair fall down instead of showing his forehead like usual, the younger commented he looked more approachable that way.

"Baekhyun always have private booth. Let's go there." Jongin raised his voice as he raised his voice on the older's ear.

They walk passed mass of people on the dance floor to reach a small hall and went to one of the doors lining there. The room wasn't that big or small, enough for around eight people with big couches and a glass table in the middle. The lights were dim but he could see all of them were there. Chanyeol and Baekhyun was whispering something on each other's ears while Suho's talking with Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo turned his head, opening one arm as Jongin went to his side, between his brother and boyfriend. Yifan took his seat beside Suho and the small smiled up to him, putting his hand on the taller's thigh and greeted him.

"You look great." whispered Suho.

"You look great too." Yifan inhaled as he saw the eyeliner adorning the smaller's eyes. It gave a sexy vibe with a little hint of innocent when Suho smiled.

"Thank you. This is not bad as you think, right?"

"Well, I guess not. It's quite different than what I have in mind."

"Great." Suho patted his tight, "What do you want to drink?"

"Ah, no, thanks. I want to go back in an hour. My eyes hurt, reading too much today." said Yifan.

"Want to go outside and dance?"

 

 

 

 

Yifan was never good in moving his body according to the beat of music. He used to feel awkward since he's a child with his height as he's taller man many kids. He started to gain confidence in junior high when some girls giggled while looking at him and when his friends gave him compliment for his height and asked him to join on basketball club.

Yixing liked to dance and the shorter taught him couple of times before, forcing him to came to his club and although his friend said that he wasn't that bad, he believe he still look weird.

"Aren't you going to dance?" Suho pulled him to the dance floor while the latter tried to stood on his place, looking around and saw people let loose while moving their bodies to the sensual beat of the music. It's an R&B songs and he kind of like it. Still, he won't dance. Jongin was a good dancer and he didn't want Suho to laugh at him as he compared him to the younger man.

"Nope. Can I just watch you from the bar?" Yifan leaned down to whisper on the smaller as the music was still too loud for them to talk normally. Suho had both of his hands holding the manager's hand.

Suho shook his head, giving that look again and Yifan sighed. "I'll stay here."

"Just move your body a little, to the left and right, like this..." Suho put one hand on the taller's waist and Yifan almost jumped on his place. The smaller swayed his body a little, small smile on his lips as Yifan slowly mirroring the same movement.

The manager put one hand on the younger's waist. He did it before but it didn't make him nervous like now. His other hand was hanging awkwardly on the air with Suho holding it before the smaller put it on his own waist and took one step forward.

Yifan tried to relax himself, choosing to watch the man on his hold. His eyes caught on the collarbones that rarely shown as it usually hidden on his Polo or dress shirt. He unconsciously licked his lips, eyes went back up to met Suho's knowing look which made him smiled a little.

The song changed to an upbeat one but Yifan didn't get bother by it like he usually did. Suho raised his hand, putting it on the taller's neck before he tiptoed to pressed his lips.

Yifan blinked his eyes. Suho was smirking to him, tilting his head to the side and let go of his other hand to put it on his back, taking another step to pressed their chests together. Suho's hand that was playing with his hair tickled him a little. The smaller pouted after a minute of Yifan only watched for him.

The manager finally get it and chuckled, slowly leaning down to kissed the smaller who was smiling on the kiss. Suho moved his head to the side, changing the angle and grabbing the taller's hair lightly, asking for more. Yifan put his hand on the smaller back, holding him on place as he heard a small sound coming from the man.

"K-kris..." whispered Suho.

The taller opened his eyes, not realizing he had closed it as he saw Suho staring to him. His white cheeks were slightly pink and his lips were glistened a little.

"Yeah?"

"I like you."

"You said that yesterday."

Suho shook his head, he tiptoed again, whispering on the taller's ear. "You haven't said it to me."

Yifan whispered back, "I like you too."

A pout was what the manager saw when he pulled his head back. He just said it, why the smaller wasn't satisfied?

Suho sighed, lowering his head and pressed it to the taller's chest, tightening his hands on Yifan's torso.

Yifan rubbed his back, not knowing what make the younger upset as he swayed their bodies to the music. After couple of minutes the man on his hold rubbed his face to his chest. Suho lifted his head, teeth showing with his angelic smile.

"Let's go back."

"You sure? It's still..." Yifan lifted his left hand to see his wrist, "Almost midnight."

"Cinderella can only last until midnight. Don't you know that?"

"Right...okay, Princess. Let's go home."

Suho chuckled, pulling himself away from the taller but held Yifan's hand and guided him through people.

 

 

 

 

 

"Good night." Yifan patted the smaller head awkwardly on the parking lot. He wanted to walk Suho back but knowing many employees will be there, he didn't want them to see and started spreading rumors. He needed his peace for the moment.

"My goodnight kiss?" Suho tilted his head, giving his cheek while blinking his eyes cutely that Yifan leaned down to press his lips.

"There."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kris."

Yifan hummed. He let Suho hugged him from the last time before he walked to the direction of the employees' building while he head to the hotel.

The manager was waiting for the elevator to arrived when he felt his phone vibrated. He took it and saw the ID caller. Yifan tried to think of any reason of why his mother was calling him at this time, worrying that some emergency was happening.

"Yeah, mother?"

"Yifan. We are going there tomorrow." his mother sounded tired, letting out a sigh to the phone and Yifan stepped aside when the elevator arrive.

"What? Here?"

"Yes. Your father wants to talk to you so please, prepare yourself. He's the most stubborn people I've ever known, why did I married someone like him again?"

"Mother. He can just call me, why he has to come here? I thought he's too busy to check on his son?"

His mother laughed, a light ringing that always sounded pleasant on the manager's ear, something he liked to hear when he was a kid. "Not for this one. He wants to see if the hotel had any improvement while at the same time discussing about your wedding."

"I'm not getting married. Not this year. You told me you take care of it?" Yifan groaned, already imagining his father glared at him with his arms folded.

The old man never want a no as an answer and Yifan mostly never objected either. There was only two times he said no. One was when he's sixteen and the second one was when he's twenty. After learning business from his father he knew that he couldn't begged his father, reminding the older man that he's his son. The way to got what Yifan wanted was to make a deal, like they're both businessmen.

Yifan prepared many things beforehand to make his father couldn't reject his offer, knowing his father didn't have any option but to complied to his wishes. The visit was too sudden that he couldn't prepare anything to make a new deal. Mr. Wu actually broke their last one as Yifan only had to stay for a month but it's almost three months since he stay in Kim's hotel.

He just had to found something real quick before his parents arrived.


	14. Chapter 14

Watching the hall full of white curtains, pastel colors flowers and the chandeliers made Yifan sighed. Baekhyun was playing the white grand piano on the side, with his fiance beside him and laughing along as they sang some kind of love song that will be played later on their wedding. The manager had been there for only five minutes but he felt like running away and threw himself to the nearest pool. The feeling was suffocating, not calming like what Tao said to him.

And speaking of the younger man, Tao was currently talking with the catering manager as he held this papers full of menus for the upcoming events that will be held on the hall, not just weddings. He looked like he get use to his work already and Yifan was glad. Jongin moved him to the department officially, just like Suho who's currently he couldn't find. Where was the man?

Yifan checked on his watch, another sigh came from him as he tapped his foot, feeling nervous.

"Kris-ssi?"

A smile formed hearing that smooth voice of Suho as he turned his head, finding the male held a plate with couple slices of different cakes on it.

"What's that?"

"Oh. This? It's the wedding cake. Just making sure the taste is right. Baekhyun asked for my help earlier."

Yifan hummed seeing the cake, his stomach grumbled silently and he remembered that he only drank coffee this morning. He's been searching of what his father would need beside wanting him to married someone but unfortunately he couldn't find anything. The business was calm and Yifan understood that his father finally could visit him, jus like his mother told him, that he's not busy.

"Want to try some?" Suho cut a little and lifted his hand, waiting for the manager to open his mouth.

Yifan felt the sweet yet bitter taste of chocolate inside his mouth, faint taste of alcohol on it and he grimaced.

"What is it?"

"Rum." Yifan cleared his throat, searching for the nearest water as Junmyeon followed him, cautiously with the plate on his hands.

Yifan gulped down the water and sighed, again. His father needed to come fast so he could enjoy the rest of his day after talking to him. Maybe go shopping with his mother? That wasn't a bad idea.

"Try this one? It's my favorite."

Yifan was reluctant to eat more, but he's kind of hungry so he obliged and let Suho fed him. It was blueberry cheesecake this time with a little caramel on top. It's a weird combination but somehow it worked. "Not bad..." murmured the manager.

"What are you guys doing? Can't you see eyes are staring at you?" Jongin came out of nowhere, a hand on the manager's shoulder as Yifan tried to search for the eyes he's talking about. Indeed he could see some people stared in interest at them but Yifan just shrugged.

"It's my job." answered the manager as he took the spoon from Suho's hand and continue eating, feeding Jongin who happily eat from the oldest.

"Not yours. Suho's. You should be checking on others instead of...letting him feed you." corrected Jongin.

"That's why I'm feeding you now. To make it looks like it's natural..." Yifan raised his eyebrows. The one he's eating has much cream but it taste light and not that sweet. It might be his favorite so far. Simple yet delicious.

"Damn, the chocolate is good...!!" Jongin hummed, taking the spoon from Yifan's hand and the older nudge him.

"I don't know which to choose for Baekhyun." said Junmyeon watching two tall men cleaning the plate which he should give back to the catering staffs.

"The white one. It's light. Chocolate is not for wedding."

"I'll get chocolate cake when it's my wedding." said Jongin.

"It's not yours. So, which one?" Suho ignored the pout from Jongin and stared at the manager who's thinking, eyes searching for Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"Which one is Chanyeol's favorite?"

"This one." Junmyeon pointed to one tiramisu cake and Yifan nodded, telling him to have each tier had different taste if Baekhyun agreed.

"Thank you, Kris-ssi, Kai-ssi. I'll be back to work, then." Suho brushed his hand to the manager's arm before walking away.

"Hyung. Careful, your eyes." Jongin whispered.

"Huh?" Yifan didn't realize his eyes were following Suho's figure. He turned to Jongin and bit his lips. "Damn."

"Yeah. Damn. You'll be damn when your father caught it."

Yifan grabbed Jongin's shoulder tighter, the younger quickly took his escape, sighing in victory when he succeed as he put both hands on his waist with smug smile.

"Good luck, hyung. If nothing work just use your hidden card."

"My hidden card will burnt after I use it." the manager checked his watch once again.

"Don't be like that. You just have to try first, hyung." Jongin patted the older shoulder. "Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's nice to see Baekhyun smiling all the time and Chanyeol grinning beside him. Baekhyun radiated, a glow on his face as if someone was positioning the light on his face like when actress or actor made their commercial movie especially for cosmetic brand. Chanyeol had his hand wrapping on his fiance's waist, holding the smaller hand, never letting the smaller gone from his side. They both couldn't wait until the real wedding will be hold. The smaller talked excitedly about his suits and the honeymoon place which was still secret as Chanyeol wanted to make it a surprise.

The manager relaxed as they talk, listening intently and watched Baekhyun kept making hand gestures. Chanyeol only added comment if necessary, his eyes twinkling listening to the smaller and the manager wondered if he looked like that when he talked to Suho earlier.

The staffs were walking around checking every corner and details of the room for tomorrow event which will be a graduation party of high school students. Yifan scoffed inside knowing it's the rich kids as he's one of them. The room's price was quite high and normal high school students won't be able to afford even if their parents pay for it, they will prefer to save their one on their kids college tuition anyway.

"Kris-hyung?" Jongin was suddenly already beside the manager again who looked up him, asking what happened as the younger's face was a little stiff. "Your parents are here."

 

 

 

 

 

 

The image on the manager's really did come true as his father was folding his arms as he came inside his office, his mother was smiling brightly to him from the side of his father and at least that calm him a little.

"Father..." Yifan nodded to his father as he took a seat across of his mother.

His father had that stiff face of his but he smiled and all the anxiety Yifan felt was gone in second. His father was a handsome man, he took his height from him, along with his eyebrows and face shaped but his father was always proud of Yifan's eyes since he was a little as it was the same as his mother. His mother said that Mr. Wu was actually melted easily when he was still a kid whenever he looked into his eyes, it's like watching his mother begging for him so be never could refused his wish. It only last until he started junior high as his father taught him to be discipline.

"Yifan. How are you, son?"

"I'm good. How are you, father? I heard you're busy. Never thought you'll come here and visit me personally." Yifan knew not to let his guard down. The old man in front of him was the one who taught him that, let loose yet don't let your guard down. You never knew what people's intention behind the warm smile.

"I was busy. But I want to make sure you remember what you have to do."

Yifan wiped his smile off his face and pursed his lips. He ran his hand through his hair, eyes glancing at his mother who smiled in encouragement. "Dad..."

Yifan's father smiled. Whenever his son called him dad he knew that his son was in the verge of running away from him and his favors again. "Yes, fanfan?"

The manager cringed at his nickname when he's still a kid, his father liked to tease him after he grew up cause he blushed and whined about it. A chuckled escaped from his lips though, he missed his father. "I'm tired dad. I want to, believe me, I do. But I'm not sure if I can go with your choice of...son-in-law..." He whispered.

"You don't like any of them?" his father frowned.

"Dad, one of my ex was there! He cheated on me!" Yifan looked straight to his father's eyes, hoping to see his shock face but the old man only raised his eyebrows.

"I see. That's why he was so nice the last time. I'm suspicious and now I know why. How about Jongroo's son? I heard he's handsome." He turned to his wife and smiled, taking the latter's hand to held it.

Yifan rolled his eyes as his mother blushed. It somehow reminded him of someone and he frowned, why his father like to show his affection that much? "He already has a boyfriend. The boyfriend was the one who built this hotel."

"Impressive. Don't you meet anyone here? Your mother said the son of his friend works here. Who was it again?"

"Luhan, dear. He's a pretty man, aren't he, Yifan?"

Yifan nodded to his mother, "Yeah. Thankfully he already has a boyfriend too." he lied a little. But he's sure in no time Luhan will make Sehun his.

"Thankfully? You hate the thought of marriage that much?"

"I'm not, dad. I'm just taking my time. I don't want to choose the wrong person." Yifan rubbed his temple. He got headache again and he still need to work after this. He missed the look of concern both his parents gave to him.

"Did you eat well, Yifan? You never skip your meal, right?"

"Yeah...I got sick one time and Jongin took care of me."

Mrs. Wu hummed, "How about Junmyeon?"

"He's fine. He sometimes eat with us--wait." Yifan opened his eyes. "You know him?"

"His father always talks about him all the time, and Jongin too of course." his mother chuckled seeing the look of shock on her son's face.

Yifan gaped. Even his parents knew? How come he didn't realize it? Was he too dumb? Too ignorant? Had his father told him about it before?

"Something's wrong, fanfan?" his father tilted his head when his son looked a bit lost for a moment.

"Uh? No I..." _can't believe it. Stupid. You're so stupid, Yifan._ The manager groaned to himself.

"Can we meet both Jongin and Junmyeon? We have never seen them before."

Yifan froze at the request of his mother. He quickly smiled and nodded though, trying not to look nervous as his father was sharp in taking details. "Yeah, of course. I will call them now."

Yifan talked with his parents as he waited for the siblings to come. He had called Jongin earlier and told him to come to his office. In less than five minutes there's a knock on his door and Jongin opened it with Suho following behind.

"Good afternoon." Jongin gave his business smiled that made the manager rolled his eyes. Suho showed his angelic smile which made the manager lifted his own lips. He slapped his head mentally for doing it after and cleared his throat silently.

Jongin took the seat beside Yifan and Suho sat beside his brother after bowing to the manager's parents.

"What a lovely sons Jongroo has." Mr. Wu complimented.

"It's nice to finally meeting you. I heard a lot from my father about you, sir." replied Jongin politely.

"So...can I ask if my son really give you a help like he's supposed too? I'm sure he works a lot but did it make any different from the first month?"

Jongin's smiled when wider, "Kris hyung is a good manager. He helps us a lot and he gives motivation to our employees too. They adore him actually."

Mr. Wu let out a laugh, "That's surprising to hear. Our employees never knew he's my son but I heard that some of them are crushing on him. I'm still not sure how none of them take his attention yet."

"Father." Yifan growled lowly.

His father grinned at his son, patting his wife's hand and turned to Suho who flinched in surprise. "Junmyeon, how are you? I heard you finally move to the department that your father wants?"

"Yes, sir. I moved just recently. Kris-ssi was the one who encouraged me, actually." Suho smiled nervously. He played with his hand and the manager nudged Jongin a little. The younger turned to him as he gave a signal. Jongin only smiled, shaking his head lightly as if saying that it's okay.

"Really? I never knew. If he could make you change this much then I need to make him work seriously in my hotel too after this." Mr. Wu eyed his son who shot a glare to him.

"Father. You broke our promise already."

His father chuckled, "You'll survive. Only mine month left."

"Oh, Jongin?" his mother suddenly called.

"Yes?"

"You're close with our Yifan, right? Doesn't he tell you if he like someone here? Thank you for taking care of our son too, Yifan really loves his works that I worry many times of him." Mrs. Wu showed her beautiful smile, the one that Yifan liked as her eyes crinkled a little in the corner.

"You don't need to worry. My hyung always cook a balance meal for Kris hyung and I always make sure that he never skip his meal." Jongin gave a small laugh. He heard a small intake of air from the manager before he grinned. "About someone that he likes, I'm not sure. He never share that topic to me."

Yifan was this close to strangle the younger's head, he turned to Jongin and saw Suho was still playing with his hands which mean that he's still nervous.

"I guess I have no choice. I did break my promise and I'm in a good mood so I will let you pass this time, fanfan. I will come back couple months from now and by that time I hope you already have someone you want to marry."

Yifan was so relieved after those words came out of his father's mouth that he shrank into his seat, listening to his parents asking questions and sharing stories to Jongin and Suho. He carefully watched Suho turned from nervous to calm and he's glad. He noted to ask the smaller what made him worried later on.

After an hour of talking, his father finally said that they needed to go. Mrs. Wu said that she wanted to meet her friend and wanted to go shopping. She even asked if Yifan wants to come with her but he refused, saying that he still got works to do.

"Yifan, you're so cruel. It's been months since I had a date with you." his mother pouted a little. Yifan smiled, promising that he will spare a time this week as his parents told him they will stay for a week in Jeju.

Yifan hugged his father and mother, giving kiss to his mother's cheek before they went out of his office. Jongin and Suho bowed to the manager's parents.

"Ah. I almost forgot. Junmyeon?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to you in a minute?"

"Ah. Yes. Of course." Suho threw a nervous look to Jongin and Yifan as Mrs. Wu held his hand and pulled him a little far from the others. Mr. Wu stayed, watching his wife talking animatedly with Suho who nodded couple of times.

"Is he okay, Jongin?" Mr. Wu asked. "The last time I heard from your father he wasn't in a good condition."

"He's okay now, uncle. Just need a little more time before he took my position. I believe by next year I won't be here anymore."

Yifan gave the youngest a questioning look but Jongin patted his shoulder and winked at him.

Mrs. Wu came back and dragged Suho back to his brother. "We will be going now. Thank you, both of you. Make sure our Yifan stays healthy, Jongin-ah. Please call me if he refuse." she winked as she linked her hand with her husband. "Call me about our date, Yifan."

"Yes, mother."

Yifan walked his parents to the elevator and sighed in relieved when the door closed. Going back to his office, Jongin and Suho was waiting while whispering about something.

"What are you two whispering about?"

Jongin turned to his brother and kissed his cheek, shocking the smaller man who slapped his arm.

"I will go back to work now. Please don't take too long, hyung." Jongin stood up, walking pass the manager with a smirk. "Baekhyun and Chanyeol are waiting for you, hyung."

"Alright." He patted the younger's head to made him whined as he went out of the room.

The manager went to Suho who sat on the couch. He had his usual bright smile again and Yifan grinned, taking a seat beside the man. "You okay?"

"Yeah..."

"What did my mother said to you?"

"Thanking me for making food for you. She told me your favorite food too so I can cook it for you the next time."

Yifan hummed, his hand taking the smaller one and held it. His eyes were searching from Suho's to see if he's lying. "Are you sure you're okay? My father kind of bringing the topic about you and Jongin."

"I'm fine, Kris." Suho squeeze the larger hand.

"And Jongin...did he do that in purpose? Giving hint like that, I was scared he's going to tell my father about you." Yifan grunted, his other hand started to play with Suho's hand. It was small compared to his but he liked it. Maybe that's why Suho played with it while he was talking earlier? The manager inspect the smaller fingers while waiting for the owner to reply.

"What about me?"

"I thought he's going to say that you--" Yifan paused. He turned to Suho and nothing came to his mind. What was Suho exactly? They kind of telling each other their feelings already but what to call each other or status...

"That I?" Suho leaned in, blinking his eyes once, eyelashes pressing for a moment to his cheeks.

"Someone important for me."

"Define important..." the smaller pressed his nose to the manager's neck, inhaling there as Yifan gulped, licking his lips suddenly feeling nervous.

"I..."

Suho hummed, asking the manager to continue as his lips pressed to the taller neck.

Yifan shut his eyes close. He exhaled and inhaled loudly. Suho formed a smile on his lips, "What am I to you, manager-nim?" whispered the smaller.

"M-my boyfriend?" the manager's voice was small, unsure it that's what Suho wanted to hear.

Suho hummed again, he pulled his face just enough to see Yifan's frowning again. "Why are you frowning?" Suho laughed. His free hand went to smoothen the frown, crescents eyes staring into Yifan's squinted eyes.

Yifan took Suho's hand, bringing it to his lips and kissed it. "Suho." He murmured.

Suho's blinked, his cheeks started to get pink as the taller kept kissing his hand. He squirmed, averting his eyes and pulled himself slowly away.

"Should I tell them you're my boyfriend?"

"N-no."

"But Suho, I'm sure they will like you. I thought about it couple of times before. You said you understand and like it when I work. I will be there whenever you need me and you will be here for me too, right?" Yifan opened Suho's palm, puting it on his cheek and smiled. "You said you want to be my wife."

Suho made a small noise, face getting redder that the manager whispered _cute_ with a grin. "I can't. Not now. I...I'm still here. I'm not there yet in Jongin's position so, no."

"You don't have to be on his position to be with me, Suho."

Suho shook his head hard, "I promised him. After I moved to the new department I went to my father. I want to take this seriously. I don't want to burden Jongin anymore so I want to focus on replacing him."

"Is that what Jongin mentioned before? That next year he won't be here anymore?"

"Yes." Suho had determination on his eyes, a serious expression mixed with slight anxiety. "I have to. I have to be that high to be with you. Please don't stop me, just keep supporting me until I...until I can be proud of myself."

The manager pursed his lips. He had been pushing away the idea of getting married and just now his father gave him permission to let loose. Why suddenly he pushed Suho to be his without thinking of the younger's opinion? He eventually nodded and gave his smile, "I will be here. I will wait for you."

Suho let out a relieved sigh, "Thank you. It means a lot for me, Kris..." He rubbed the taller's cheek with his thumb and the taller fluttered his eyes close, his own hand covering Suho's.

"You're mine, Suho." Yifan whispered, opening his eyes to see the glint on Suho's eyes. The smaller leaned, pressing his lips to Yifan's own for a moment.

"I'm yours, manager-nim."

 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

The wedding went great, there's no need for Yifan to use his plan B and it was gorgeous. The newlyweds didn't invited too many people, just those who they're close with and their parents were all smiling proudly, Baekhyun's mothers surprisingly cried and told Chanyeol to take care of his son in a threatening way.  
  
The both men were stunning, Baekhyun wore white tux while Chanyeol had his black one on. Yifan could see a cloudy eyes in the smaller eyes when the sky was already dark as they had the after party, Baekhyun's hands were patiently keep tugging on the taller shirt, silently telling him to take it off as he couldn't wait to spend their first night as husband and wife.  
  
The manager secretly liking the way Suho glowed on his suit at the wedding. He imagined having Suho beside him on the altar and blushed, turning his head to the window so no one could see or tease him. He was sad that he couldn't stay by Suho's side as the smaller was working, walking back and forth to check if something's going wrong.  
  
Yifan ended up talking with Kyungsoo and Jongin, the smaller grumbling that he will be busy working alone when Chanyeol was away and his boyfriend comforted him. The manager offered a help whenever Kyungsoo needed it and Jongin's boyfriend said thank you, that he will really come to him when he needed someone to accompany him because Jongin was not a good choice. The youngest Kim was a distraction for Kyungsoo from his work so he never went with Jongin and Yifan laughed at that.  
  
Despite not being able to spent time with Suho, the manager was glad that he finished another job. The best feeling Yifan liked was the one he felt whenever he finished something and he knew he nail it. He shared some smiles with his boyfriend and that's enough, maybe he will call the smaller man before they went to sleep later, if he's not too tired.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Yifan was currently snuggling with Suho on his own room. They rarely did it as Suho was mostly busy these days. With only two months Suho had become the event manager and Yifan was so proud of him. Yifan was sure in no time he will become the head department seeing how Suho worked so hard like that. Jongin was right, his brother fitted more behind the desk although he had no trouble serving the guess. The only thing that made Suho struggled was his negative mind and he constantly went to Yifan to talked whenever it struck him, asking for comfort and support from his boyfriend.  
  
Suho broke down numerous of time and Yifan got used to it. He knew that by kissing and hugging the smaller man Suho will feel calm immediately and the smaller man knew it too, that's why he always sought for him whenever he could.  
  
"I'm hungry." whispered Suho on Yifan's chest. They were on Yifan's bed, the taller was watching the TV while the shorter took some light nap on the warm chest, blanket over their bodies.  
  
"Hmm? You want to order some food?"  
  
Suho shook his head, "I want to eat your cooking..."  
  
"What do you want?" Yifan could count it with his hand the time he cook for Suho. The smaller was a good chef so he prefer to let Suho cook their food instead of him. He's not a bad cook but he just didn't feel confident as that one time Suho watched him intently and joked that he cook the food in a wrong way.  
  
"Anything... Something warm..." Suho sniffed once.  
  
"Are you sick?" Yifan pressed his palm to Suho's forehead. "It's kind of warm."  
  
Suho hummed, pressing his face to the taller chest even more. "I feel cold too..."  
  
"Porridge?"  
  
"No..."  
  
"Creme soup?"  
  
Yifan wait for a moment for Suho, wondering if he fell asleep as he had both eyes closed. "Suho?" He rubbed the smaller cheek lightly.  
  
"Hmm...that will do..."  
  
"Okay. You have to let go of me though." Yifan chuckled as Suho hugged him so tightly. The smaller pouted, slowly loosen his hold and let Yifan climbed down the bed.  
  
"Sleep first. I will wake you up later."  
  
"Okay..." Suho made a smile when Yifan kissed his head before heading to the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suho slept like a baby on Yifan's hold. After he finished eating with Yifan and he quickly pressed his body to the taller again, small snore came out not long after.  
  
The manager sighed, running his hand on the smaller hair, the other hand patting lightly on Suho's back. Suho got a lot of works and he tried his best to finished all of it. He got stressed a lot and he thought it finally took a toll on him. It's a good record that Suho never fell sick for almost two months. Jongin told Yifan how Suho was weak when they were a little. That's why when he grew up and his father told him to take care of the hotel he refused. He's afraid his body and mind couldn't handle the pressure, that's why he took the light job that didn't require him to use his brain even if the work he did drain his energy.  
  
Yifan watched Suho's face, the smaller was frowning and Yifan chuckled silently. What was the dream Suho's having?  
  
Yifan rubbed Suho's back again, the smaller pressing close to him and let out a mumbled.  
  
"...fan..."  
  
Yifan blinked, pausing his eyes. Did Suho just call his name? His birth name? Suho never called him that. He just dropped the honorific when they're alone.  
  
"Yi...fan..."  
  
Yifan leaned in, he definitely didn't imagine it. Suho called his name on his sleep. The manager smiled, hand continued rubbing the smaller back.  
  
He froze when he felt Suho slowly moved his leg above his, feeling something pressing on his thigh.  
  
The taller held his breath for a moment. That's not what he think it was, right? It's impossible for Suho to--  
  
 _"Ngghhh..."_  
  
"Oh god." Yifan whispered as he pulled his hand away from Suho's hair. He watched in horror at the smaller man on his chest. Suho's lips were parted, small breaths coming out which made Yifan blushed hard.  
  
Suho was having a wet dream and he couldn't watched it, no, he shouldn't watch it. He tried to let go of Suho's hold but he didn't want to wake the younger up. Suho will be embarrass waking up in that condition.  
  
Yifan felt his boxer tightened a little. He tried to calm himself while at the same time detaching Suho's hand gripping on his shirt.  
  
"Come on, Suho...don't do this to me..." He groaned to himself.  
  
Another moan came out and Yifan shut his eyes tight. He pushed the smaller in panic and tried to climbed down the bed but his legs were tangled on the blanket which made him ended up falling to the floor with a loud tud.  
  
"Ouch..."  
  
"Kris...?"  
  
The manager widened his eyes. "Y-yeah?"  _Great, now I woke him up._  
  
Suho saw the manager on the floor with his sleepy eyes. The taller's cheeks were red, eyes opened wide as his chest rise and fall. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Uh...I..."  
  
"Come back here..." Suho murmured, rubbing his eyes with one hand. He sat up, bottom lip jutting out slightly as Yifan licked his lips, pressing his legs and tried to cover his bulge.  
  
"I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay... Don't take too long..." Suho let his body fell to the bed and snuggle into the pillows.  
  
Yifan rushed to the bathroom with big steps, cursing inside as he was sure he won't be able to see Suho in the eyes for a while.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"Kris...you're ignoring me again..." Suho whined, leaning close to his boyfriend who had his eyes to his laptop with a serious face.  
  
"I'm not. I'm working right now, Suho." Yifan pecked the smaller head before turning to his laptop again.  
  
"You're lying...your frown isn't deep. You're thinking of something and I'm sure it's not work!!"  
  
"Suho..."  
  
Suho sat up from his lying position and took the manager's laptop. He put it aside, ignoring Yifan's protest before he put himself on the taller lap. He took off Yifan's glasses and put it above the laptop carefully. "Tell me now or I'm going to be the one who ignore you." he faced him.  
  
Yifan watched Suho's face up close and the image of Suho that night came to his mind that he dropped his head.  
  
"Kris?"  
  
"I can't. I can't tell you why I don't want to see you in the eyes."  
  
"What?" Suho tilted his head. "So you admit that you have a reason for ignoring me?"  
  
"I don't ignore you, just don't want to stare at you..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's better if you don't know. And can you please move from my lap?"  
  
Yifan felt his face being lifted by Suho, the smaller gave him a glare yet blinked his eyes cutely. "Tell me."  
  
The manager sighed, he took the smaller hands and put it on Suho's thighs. "You remember the last time you almost got sick?"  
  
"When?" Suho formed a smile when Yifan rubbed his thumbs on his hand.  
  
"Two weeks ago? When I cooked for you?"  
  
"Mh-hm?"  
  
"I watched you when you're sleeping and you..." the manager bit his lips, pressing his forehead to Suho's. "You had a wet dream."  
  
The way Suho's confused face turned into one of embarrassment and shame was interesting to watch in Yifan's opinion. It's Suho's turned to ducked his head down while Yifan threw his head back. "Do you regret it now that you got the answer?"  
  
"Yes and no." whispered Suho.  
  
Yifan raised his eyebrows. "Huh?"  
  
"I've been having that dream for a while already..." Suho confessed. "I saw you that time after you took a shower and can't stop imagining what...under...those... Ugh, it's basically your fault!" the smaller whined.  
  
"How come it's my fault?"  
  
"I'm the shy type! It's impossible for me to initiate it first!" Suho squinted his eyes to the manager who rolled his eyes.  
  
"Really, I can't even count it how many times you kiss me first, Suho."  
  
"You're frustrating me! It seems like you never get the clue that I want you to kiss me. No wonder your exes complaint about it..." Suho lowered his voice in the end, eyes shifting to the side.  
  
"Hey, now. I told you not to bring that topic again." Yifan gave an unimpressed look.  
  
"I'm sorry..." murmured Suho.  
  
Yifan pursed his lips. Yixing kept reminding him to take care of Suho every once in a while as he could see Yifan was serious on his feeling but he's worried that Yifan will still treat Suho like how he treated his past lovers. This was one of the example and he hated himself for it.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I should have notice. You look innocent all the time so I never thought of you  _that way._ " the manager sighed, he saw Suho turned to him with his eyes opened wide.  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"Oh. Wow. Manager-nim, I wonder how I can survive all this time." Suho suddenly laughed, pressing one hand to cover his mouth and Yifan chuckled.  
  
"I know right, how can you be so patient of me, Suho?" Yifan kissed Suho's hand and the smaller grinned.  
  
"Because I love you, Kris." Suho pressed a kiss on the taller cheek before showing his crescent eyes.  
  
Yifan pulled Suho to his chest, burying his face on the smaller neck and inhaled his slightly sweet scent. "Love you more..." the manager trained himself to say his feeling more often to the smaller yet he's still embarrass to say it when Suho's staring at him.  
  
Suho patted the manager's head with one hand, the other was still being hold by his boyfriend. "Can you help me, Kris?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Suho cleared his throat as he pulled slightly away, "Uhm...I...since you mentioned it, I kind of..." He shyly brought Yifan's hand to his pants and the manager gaped.  
  
"S-suho!!" Yifan pulled his hand, staring in shock to the smaller who bit his lips.  
  
"I just...to make me stop dreaming of you?" Suho reasoned out.  
  
"Are you sure? Won't that make you dream more about me?" Yifan folded his arms, asking for an answer while Suho intertwined his hands.  
  
"Maybe...but it's not like we're having a sex..."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Hmm?" Suho looked up to see Yifan covered his face with one hand. "Are you...huh, who's the naughty one now?" he grinned, something that Yifan realized was similar to his brother when he's on teasing mode.  
  
"You didn't really say it clearly!" defended the taller.  
  
"You know what I want now, so, can we?"  
  
"If it's only that..."  
  
Suho grinned, pulling his boyfriend face to him as he kissed Yifan hard. "Thank you." he whispered on Yifan's lips before continued kissing him again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Had Yifan said how beautiful Suho was? He's beautiful with his smile, he's cute when he's angry or whine, and he's adorable when he did nothing. But Suho's state at the moment was absolutely breathtaking. His cheeks were flushed, lips swollen as brows knitted and eyes full of wants were staring back at him.  
  
The manager was stroking the smaller member, Suho gripping hard to Yifan's shirt as he tried not to let out moans coming out of his mouth. It slipped out couple of times already as Yifan focused on moving his hand.  
  
"Yifan..."  
  
The manager's breathing hard. Suho was moving his hips and it hurted the taller who had his half hard member inside his pants. He didn't want to lose control so he tried his best to not getting hard even more.  
  
Suho leaned in to kiss the manager's neck. He licked a small spot a little before nibbling there causing the manager to let out a grunt.  
  
"Suho, don't." Yifan pushed the smaller away but Suho turned to the other side of his neck to do the same. "Suho..." He warned, pausing his hand and the smaller moaned.  
  
"No...don't stop..." Suho pleaded. His hand went down to cover Yifan's, guiding him to move it again and the manager obliged. "Faster, please. I'm-- _ah_ \--close..."  
  
Yifan inhaled hard. His member hurted but he had to let Suho come first before taking care of himself. He moved his hand faster as Suho kissed him messily. The smaller inserted his tongue, tangling it with Yifan who moaned into the kiss.  
  
Suho suddenly pulled his face away, head throwing back and mouth opened wide in silent moan as his body jerked.  
  
Yifan watched the spurts of come on his hand and on both of their shirts. The smaller whined, hiding his face on the taller's neck and whimpered as Yifan milked him until he's spent.  
  
"Nnghhh...that feels good..." Suho whispered.  
  
"Come now, I need to finish my problem in the bathroom." Yifan chuckled as he lifted Suho from his lap and lied the smaller beside him.  
  
"Bathroom? I can help you." Suho frowned when the manager shook his head.  
  
"There's no need." Yifan licked his lips. He moved one leg down to the floor but was stooped by Suho's hand.  
  
"Yifan, let me."  
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan didn't know having someone wrapped their hands around his member will feel this good. It was insane, he's gripping hard on the small waist, loud breath coming out of his mouth to the smaller's ear who's back on his lap. He had sex before, he got handjob, blowjob, but this one, why did it feel different? Was it because Suho's the one doing it to him, someone that he had feelings for?  
  
"Suho..." Yifan grunted when Suho suddenly stopped, giving a light squeeze as the taller moaned. "Don't...!"  
  
Suho turned his head slightly, kissing Yifan's cheek before whispering on his ear. "It's Junmyeon. Call me Junmyeon, Yifan..." He tugged the member once and the response he got please him. Yifan's hand hurted his waist but he didn't mind. It's good knowing that he had that effect to the manager.  
  
"Jun...myeon...I'm close..." Yifan felt the familiar heat on his stomach. He felt all blood was rushing to the north, his heartbeat was loud on his ears and he needed his release so badly.  
  
"Yifan..." Suho bit the taller ear, quicken his pace and after a few stroke he felt the taller's come on his hand. His already ruined shirt got more dirty, just like the one Yifan's wearing. He stroke more, milking the manager who went stiff while hugging his body.  
  
A hand came to stopped Suho hands, the taller pulled himself just enough to give a kiss to the smaller. Suho happily received it and giving kisses back, from the lips, cheek, nose, even eyelids. Yifan laughed weakly, he leaned back to the headboard to see Suho's bright smile. He felt sleepy suddenly but he had to clean their mess first.  
  
"Let's wash up." Yifan said with low voice.  
  
Suho smiled, his cheeks were slightly pink as he parted his lips. "Think you can give me another hand?"  
  
"Hmm?" Yifan rubbed his thumbs on smooth skin, it felt good to have Suho this close to him.  
  
"Watching you climax actually turns me on." Suho pouted, pointing down to his pants and Yifan blinked, Suho got a tent in his pants, again.  
  
"God, Suho..." Yifan groaned out loud. He knew by agreeing to the smaller wish it will only bring more troubles. He should be more careful of that puppy eyes and adorable pout that's calling for a kiss.  
  
Suho chuckled, pressing his nose to Yifan's neck. "I'm sorry. You're too hot to handle."  
  
Yifan patted Suho's bum, telling him to stand up and go to the bathroom with him. "I want to be a good boyfriend but I don't want to turtore myself. The next time you have this kind of trouble I won't help you, Suho." he climbed down to follow Suho who took his hand and walked together to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you sure? So it's okay if I ask help from other?"  
  
"Suho..." Yifan warned hearing the smaller laughed as he opened the bathroom door.  
  
"Shhhh! Don't be like that. I know you enjoy it too, Yifan..." Suho let go of the Yifan's hand. He took off his shirt before throwing it to the basket.  
  
Yifan's throat went dry seeing the pale milky skin. He felt like running his hands on it but he shut his eyes, chanting to himself that he needed to have control over his wants. He felt a hand on his chest and open his eyes, staring down to Suho who smirked to him.  
  
"Let's do it together this time. It will double the pleasure."  
  
Yifan didn't know if he could wait for months until he could get revenge on his boyfriend for always teasing him. He knew his time will come though, he just need to be patient.  
  
  
  


 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

Junmyeon was watching the pool from his sunlounge. He sighed as he recalled the time he dropped a drink on a guest and apologized. It's not the first time he did that. He did that more than once, maybe around ten? Half of the guests made him got scolded but he's okay. He knew he will get that kind of treatment to the Kings or Queens--that's how they call the guests.

He chuckled remembering that he blushed when he realized he touched a stranger's body without even looking at the owner's face. Sure, he met many handsome guests, but touching a man's body was a first for him.

It's surprising to him when he found out the man was the new manager. Having a bad experience with the previous manager, Junmyeon couldn't believe that someone as young as handsome as Kris became the new manager. He heard the story from his brother, how he met Kris for the first time. He was angry that Jongin didn't tell him earlier as he could avoid the embarrassment when he realized the manager might had a bad impression on him.

Kris turned out to be nice and Junmyeon could almost forgot the incident with the ex manager. He couldn't believe someone who had higher rank than him offered to have a lunch together. People from upper rank was usually never the type to spend their time with someone with lower position. Except for Jongin who's famous on his hotel for being a friendly boss.

It wasn't hard to develop a feeling towards the new manager. That one time he felt so helpless and let himself cried in front of the tall man was an experience he will never forget. He never imagined the manager will be that nice. It felt so good to have someone cared for him other than his family but he dismissed the small spark inside of him.

The amount of their meetings were inevitable and without realizing, Junmyeon fell hard for the manager. He was not sure when exactly he started to had feelings for Kris but one day he just felt weird when he didn't see the manager. Recalling it again that one time he got jealous over Tao was kind of embarassing, how he already felt like Kris was his when the truth that the manager didn't even realize how important he's for Junmyeon.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jun?"

Junmyeon turned his head, smiling when Kris was walking to him before taking a seat beside him.

"Hey." Junmyeon clinged to the taller man, smiling to himself that his body reacted before he could think of what to do.

"I think the others ditched us again." Kris sighed, his breath touching Junmyeon's cheek and the smaller shivered. He won't tell his boyfriend how his words or gentle touches could do so much to his heart.

"It's okay. I prefer just both of us anyway."

Kris hummed. "Wanna race?" he tilted his head to kissed Junmyeon's forehead as the smaller nodded.

"Usual bet?"

"Yup."

 

 

 

 

Kris won and it's the nth time already but Junmyeon didn't care that he lost and that he had to go the pantry and asked his friend to make something for the manager.

Kris didn't tell him to hurry up like usual, saying how hungry he was. He pulled Junmyeon and kissed him on the corner of the pool, lips moving slowly, tasting the smaller lips, tracing the shaped with his tongue. The taller raised his hand to cupped Junmyeon's cheek. He felt water on his finger but he didn't pay attention until he felt a hand on his chest, a way for Junmyeon to make Kris stop.

"Jun? Why--" Kris paused after he opened his eyes. Junmyeon was smiling but he had tears on his cheeks. Kris wiped it with his thumb, another hand was under the water staying put on Junmyeon's waist. "Junmyeon, what's wrong?"

Junmyeon shook his head, pressing his body to the manager and sniffed. "Nothing. I'm just happy..."

"You're not suppose to cry, Jun." Kris pecked the smaller head and rubbed his back.

Junmyeon hummed. "Thank you, Kris. I really really love you."

Kris gently pushed the smaller, leaning down to kissed Junmyeon. He grazed their lips together before adding pressure. The smaller sighed into the kiss, hand went up to the taller hair, grabbing it lightly when Kris inserted his tongue.

As much as Junmyeon loved initiate a kiss, he preferred it more when Kris' the one doing it. The way he kissed was different, it's a mix between want yet a little hint of scared that they went too far as he said that he was afraid he won't be able to control himself.

"Jun..." Kris whispered on Junmyeon's lips, trailing his lips to the smaller cheek, and down to the chin before stopping at his neck. He parted his lips, biting on the skin as Junmyeon's hand tightened on his hair.

"Yifan..."

"My future wife...I love you..." Kris whispered with a chuckled, making Junmyeon opened his eyes which he didn't notice he closed.

"Yifan..."

Kris pulled away to smirked. "You like my gift, right?"

Junmyeon nodded eagerly as he took a deep breath. He pecked the taller before giving his usual smile. "I love it a lot, Yifan. But please, don't do it again next time..."

The taller grinned, rubbing his hand on the smaller's back. "Did you see my father? He got teary eyes, Jun. He's so happy that I finally will get married."

Junmyeon smiled recalling the event earlier that day.

 

 

 

 

_Junmyeon barged inside Kris' office, not bothering to knock and shocking the manager who looked at him with large eyes._

_"Jun?"_

_"Jongin is free." was what came from Junmyeon's lips. He walked to his boyfriend and hugged him from the side, the manager had frown on his forehead, patting the smaller head._

_"Uh...what do you mean?"_

_"I'm going to replace him." Junmyeon grinned, eyes turned into pairs of crescents._

_"Oh, the date is settled?"_

_"Next month. I can't believe that I'm feeling excited like this! Jongin had been whining for a week waiting for father's decision. He couldn't wait to come back to his dance troupe!"_

_"I see..." Kris pulled his boyfriend so the smaller could sit on his lap. "The time is perfect then. I have an early gift for you."_

_"A gift?"_

_Kris hummed, hand swiping the bangs on Junmyeon's forehead. "Yeah. My father's coming today. I'm going to introduce you to him."_

_Junmyeon blinked his eyes. Once, twice. He tilted his head to the side, "What?"_

_"I will tell him that you're going to be my future wife." Kris chuckled._

 

 

 

 

Mr. Wu was only half shocked hearing the news from his son. He said he realized something the last time they came and he smiled proudly as he got some obvious hints, teasing his son how he forgot the lesson he taught to him as to not show what he felt. Kris shook his head while Junmyeon stared at Mr. Wu, still in a daze that he got permission from his boyfriend's father. Mr. Wu hugged Junmyeon before he go back, a gentle look on his eyes that made Junmyeon relax and gave his pretty smile. Junmyeon knew he will be fine.

Junmyeon called his father that and it turned out his father already knew the news. While listening to his father, how he's proud of him, how happy he's that his son was in a relationship, the smaller stared at the manager who grinned and he guessed that Kris was the one who gave the news to his father. Junmyeon felt something lifted up from his shoulders as his eyes started to sting. Kris saw this and went to the smaller, having one hand on Junmyeon's waist. Junmyeon hummed listening to his father. After a moment he finally bid his goodbye and promised to bring Kris next time on a dinner.

 

 

 

 

 

"So...when will I meet your father?" Kris stuffed his mouth with the food as Junmyeon ate slowly.

"Next week, maybe? Why are you so eager, it's so not you." the smaller scrunched his nose.

"I want to plan out how to impress your parents."

"Yifan, they love you already. I mean, father choose you to take care of his hotel, he trusts you so you don't have to plan anything." Junmyeon tilted his head, "You might need to avoid making my mother like you."

"Why?" Kris sipped his drink, eyes staring at Junmyeon who pursed his lips.

"She...how should I say this?" Junmyeon swiped his still wet bangs, not liking how it sticked to his forehead. "You should ask Kyungsoo. He suffered for a moment after Jongin introduced him."

"Any tips?"

"Don't smile too much."

 

 

***

 

 

Junmyeon pouted hard beside his brother as his mother monopolize his boyfriend. His father even joined, complimenting Yifan for his work at the hotel and how he could make Junmyeon fell for him. Kyungsoo whispered something to Jongin, about how glad he was for not being a victim but at the same time pitied the manager. Kris didn't look uncomfortable thought, he showered Mr. Kim and Mrs. Kim with his gummy smiles and polite answers and Junmyeon felt like flipping a table.

The oldest Kim told his boyfriend already not to get close to his family. They had been waiting for Junmyeon to open himself to someone and he knew Kris will get many attentions. Jongin who never brought someone to their house bring Kyungsoo suddenly and his mother cried. Kyungsoo was so worried that time, wondering if he did something as Jongin calming down his mother. Junmyeon and Jongin's mother was a sensitive woman, she easily got sad or happy in a minute. Junmyeon didn't want his mother to be fond of Yifan as he knew his mother will ask many question, digging information as Junmyeon had never shared what he's feeling since couple of years back.

"Hyung, it's okay. Yifan hyung can reason out that he's busy." Jongin smiled to his brother.

"Don't you remember that one time she came to Kyungsoo's workplace?" Junmyeon glared at his brother who leaned back to his boyfriend.

"Maybe I shouldn't say anything?" Jongin said to his boyfriend who nodded.

"Yeah. Don't. Just let him be. Yifan hyung needs to know what I felt anyway."

Junmyeon was bored watching for his boyfriend. He sighed, deciding to washed the dishes, asking help from Jongin to help him bring it. He stayed on the kitchen, humming while washing the dirty plates, hoping the time will go fast so he could talk with his boyfriend again.

"Myeonnie?"

Junmyeon turned his head, seeing his mother smiling to him from the door. "Yeah?"

His mother came to him, hugging him from behind for a moment before giving a peck on his cheek, making the son chuckled. "What is it, mom?"

"I like Yifan."

"Well, it's obvious..." Junmyeon rolled his eyes as his mother had one hand on his hair, absentmindedly playing with it.

"I like how your eyes sparkles in jealousy when me and your father talk to him."

Junmyeon felt his cheeks became hot but he didn't say a word. He knew his mother could see it as he heard a giggled coming from the beautiful woman who's slightly shorter than her. Junmyeon always envy his brother who got his traits from their father, the only resemblances Jongin had with his mother was his smile and his friendly personality. Junmyeon looked almost the same with his mother and he always got compliment at how pretty he was since he's a child.

"Tell me, Myeonnie. What did he do to make you fall for him?" his mother tilted her head, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"He cares for me. When I think all of you lost hope in me, he's there. He held me and said that I'm important, that all of you love me and will never disappoint in me even if I made many mistakes." Junmyeon cleared his throat, remembering the first time Kris held him. It was weird how he let someone touched him like that yet he felt save, like everything will really be okay.

"He loves me as an employee, mom. He didn't know that I'm Jongin's brother and he...I'm not sure exactly how, but I like it when I see him smiling to me. I like how he pays attention to me despite being that busy. He loves his job so much and seeing him work hard makes me happy. I know when he love someone he will give his all to that person and I want to become that person. I want him to love me." Junmyeon turned his head to see his mother was crying and he widened his eyes.

"M-mother!" He washed his hand and dries it quickly before wiping the tears falling on his mother's cheek. She was smiling and laughed seeing the panic on Junmyeon's face.

"You love him that much, hmm?" his mother whispered tenderly.

"I do..." Junmyeon smiled. His mother's hands went up to cover his hands. "I want him just for myself, mom."

"Congratulations, honey. I know you will find someone. I believe in you. _We all believe in you._ You just need to gain more confidence, you can do it, Junmyeonnie."

 

 

 

 

 

Junmyeon shivered when the night wind came, hands wrapping around himself as he stared at the dark sky. No moon nor stars tonight that he felt slightly disappointed.

"Jun."

Junmyeon smiled hearing the familiar voice. He waited until he felt presence behind him, and the long arms that he loved wrapped on his small body, a grin creeping on his lips. Kris put his chin on his shoulder, asking why he called him to his garden.

"Just want to talk with you alone." Junmyeon whispered. "Kris?"

"Hmm?"

"I told you not to smile too much. Look what you've done to my parents." Junmyeon leaned his head back to Kris' chest, wanting to slap his boyfriend hand on his stomach but it came too light and felt like a pat to Kris.

"It's okay. I like them. They're such a warm family. I wonder why you still feel insecure having them around." Kris took Junmyeon's hands, holding it and rubbing his thumb on the cold skin.

"You know me..." Junmyeon shrugged.

"But you promised me, Jun. No more breaking down this time, okay?"

Junmyeon bit his lips for a moment. He couldn't promise that. Couple of weeks before his boyfriend forced him to say it, telling him that he will get a punishment the next time he let his mind filled with negative thoughts. "I will try my best."

"Just do it. Don't think of anything, just enjoy it, Jun."

Junmyeon hummed, nodded slightly as he took a step forward, making Kris' hold on him loosen. He turned his body, facing his tall boyfriend. Kris was handsome. He loved it when Kris let his hair fell down naturally, covering his brows which made him less serious. He lifted his hand to Kris' cheek, poking it with his finger. "Thank you for staying at our hotel, Wu Yifan."

Kris laughed, shaking his head lightly, giving his gummy smile that made Junmyeon's heart fluttered. "Thank you for understanding this workaholic man, Kim Junmyeon."

Junmyeon grinned back. He jumped on his boyfriend's chest, startling the taller who put his arms around him. "God, I love you so much. Can't wait for us to get married." he stared up to look at his boyfriend. "Have you ask permission from father?"

Kris parted his lips, brows furrowed suddenly. "Ah. That. Yeah, I did. It's kind of easy that it surprised me."

"Really? What did he say?"

"Make sure to take care of you. He didn't say anything more. We talked about my job after which was weird..."

"He didn't say much to Kyungsoo either. He likes to watch from afar."

"I see...your mother was so eager though. Already planning about the date and all." Kris widened his eyes when Junmyeon gasped.

"She did what!?"

"Uhh...the wedding date? You do remember about it right?"

Junmyeon gulped, "I do. It's just...that fast? I mean, I still want to enjoy dating you, you know." he pouted, not liking how his mother hadn't told him about it.

"We still can do that, Jun."

"But it's different, Yifan. When it comes to marriage we can't enjoy our time especially when we have ba--" Junmyeon suddenly stopped himself.

 

 

_Babies..._

 

 

The smaller suddenly blushed, hiding his face on his boyfriend chest. He was thinking too early. Baby? He still need to get used to his new job, he won't have time to baby for the moment.

"What? What did you want to say?" Yifan patted Junmyeon's bum, flinching the smaller man before he looked up to glare at him boyfriend. "Sorry."

"Babies. I wanted to say babies but no, that won't happen in near time."

Kris blinked his eyes. "You don't want to have babies with me? I can imagine little Jun running around and make mess in our new house."

The mental image came to Junmyeon's head and the smaller shook his head. "No, no, no! Too fast! I need to do my job first, and you too!"

Kris pressed his lips, holding his laugh seeing the way Junmyeon blushed endearingly. "We will do a lot of baby making, Jun." He leaned down to whisper, "I'm not sure I can hold myself later."

Junmyeon shut his eyes, squirming on Kris hold as the taller laughed out loud.

"You're so adorable!"

"You tease!" Junmyeon mumbled, slapping Kris' chest couple of time.

"I want a daughter, Jun. I've always wanted one, she will look beautiful, like you and your mother."

Junmyeon lifted his head, staring at Kris gentle smile and warm orbs. "I never knew you like kids."

"Well, not many people know. It's kind of weird for someone like me to like kids, don't you think?"

"No..." Junmyeon pecked Kris on the lips. "I think it's lovely. And I'm sure you will be a great father."

"You will be a great mother to our kids too." Kris replied him back with a peck.

"Our kids..."

"Yes, our kids. I can't wait..." Kris closed his eyes and leaned down, pressing his lips into Junmyeon's who hummed.

A boy with gummy smiled came to Junmyeon closed eyes. The boy was holding a girl's hand who grinned, eyes forming a pairs of crescents.

Junmyeon smiled at the images on his head.

 

 

Babies didn't sound bad at all.

 

 

He couldn't wait to make his own family with the person he loved,

 

 

_"I love you, manager-nim."_

 

 

The New Manager.

 

 

 


	17. Extra

_**Warning : Mpreg** _

A little girl bit her lips, staring at a panda stuff toys as her hand slowly touched it. It was soft. She rubbed the belly and giggled cutely. Her smile dropped second after as she remembered she just bought a new one last week. She sighed, turning around as she searched for a tall man wearing a grey sweater. When she found him, she quickly ran, tugging the pants the man wore and stared up.  
  
"Where's my brother?"  
  
"He went to the toilet. Have you finish looking around?" the man asked.  
  
"Ng. There's this cute panda bear and--"  
  
"No." the man took her hand, pulling her out of the store which made the girl whined.  
  
"But uncle Jongin, I still want to look around!!" the girl tried to pull herself but she squeaked when her body was lifted by her uncle. Her eyes met with Jongin who squinted his eyes.  
  
"Your mother scolded me the last time I bought you that puppy plushie."  
  
The girl pouted, folding her arms in front of her chest. "Uncle was the one who wanted to buy it for me!!"  
  
"It's because you begged me, Huan." Jongin sighed. He shook his head, looking at the girl on his arms and knocked her head with his own.  
  
"Uncle!!" the girl whined, touching her forehead as her lips pursed.  
  
"I will buy you ice cream or any food that you want, but no plushie. I promised your mother as you already have lots of it." Jongin bounced the girl on his arms.  
  
"But Huan wants the plushie..." Huan blinked her eyes couple of times. She tilted her head, some strands of her hair covering her cheek and Jongin wanted to pinch those chubby cheeks.  
  
"I will tell your mother, maybe he will buy it for you." Jongin grinned when Huan glared at him.  
  
"Fine! I won't ask uncle to buy me plushie."  
  
Jongin nodded, kissing the girl's cheek, telling how she's a good girl and the girl smiled.  
  
"Noona!!"  
  
Jongin and Huan turned to Kyungsoo who's holding a little boy's hand. The boy let go of Kyungsoo's hand, running to hugged Jongin's legs.  
  
"Hold me too!!"  
  
"Uh, I only have two hands here, Jun."  
  
"But I want you to hold me..." the boy blinked his eyes. His thick brows frowning a little.  
  
"Uncle Soo can do it for you." smiled Jongin.  
  
The boy turned his head and stared at Kyungsoo who had one hand to patted his head. "Please, Jongin-ah. I'm not tall enough." He opened his arms, smiling to Huan. "Come here, we will switch again after this."  
  
Jongin gave Huan to Kyungsoo and the girl put her head on Kyungsoo's neck. Jongin lifted Junhu to his chest, securing him. "Alright. What do Junhu and Huan want to eat?" he pecked Junhu's cheek, chuckling when the boy giggled.  
  
"Cake!!" said the boy.  
  
"But Junnie, eomma said he will buy us a cake." reminded Huan. The girl put her arms on Kyungsoo's shoulders, snuggling into the smooth fabric the man was wearing.  
  
"Oh. I forgot. Jun wants spaghetti! Can we eat that, noona?"  
  
Huan gave a thumb to her brother, "Come on, uncle Jongin! Go go!"  
  
Jongin chuckled, ruffling Junhu's hair and started to walk, Kyungsoo following behind.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Junmyeon giggled when Yifan gave kisses on his neck. He put his hand on Yifan's chest, pushing him away but the man grabbed his waist, pulling him close and continued.  
  
"We should get ready, the kids will he back in any minute." Junmyeon tried again, blocking Yifan's mouth with his hand. "Yifan..."  
  
Yifan sighed. He gave a last kiss to the pale neck. "Can't they sleep at Jongin's place? I still miss you..." He whispered, hand went up to brush Junmyeon's bangs.  
  
"Yifan, do you want to see Jun cries again?" Junmyeon poked Yifan on the nose. "He can't sleep when he doesn't see me before he sleep."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." Yifan lifted the corner of his lips before he stood up. He walked and took a shirt from the drawer before he wore it.  
  
Junmyeon watched as his husband buttoning his shirt. He felt a little guilty that they almost didn't have time to be alone as Junmyeon was busy with both kids and works. Yifan was also busy handling a new branch in Seoul although he works from the Kim's hotel, in Jeju. The husband still had to go to Seoul every two weeks to check on the hotel and he usually brought Junmyeon and their children. This week Yifan didn't went there, opting to spend the weekend with Junmyeon and asked Jongin a favor to take care of Huan and Junhu.  
  
Junmyeon blinked his eyes when Yifan was already beside him, hair still messy as he buttoned up Junmyeon's shirt, the one he opened minutes ago just to leave a mark on the pale neck. Junmyeon grinned, his cheeks were slightly pink.  
  
Yifan looked up to met with Junmyeon's eyes. Raising his eyebrows, he ran his hand to Junmyeon's hair, liking the silky strands. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Junmyeon stood up, taking Yifan's hand into him before they walked to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yifan was sitting on the sunlounge with Junmyeon, talking while eating some french fries when they heard cute voices calling for them.  
  
"Eomma, appa!!" Junhu ran when he spotted his parents, throwing himself to his mother's open arms. "I miss you..." He rubbed his face to Junmyeon's shirt.  
  
Junmyeon smiled, hands rubbing the boy's back and hair, "Welcome back, honey."  
  
"Appa!!" Huan called, tugging Kyungsoo while running to her parents. She let go of Kyungsoo's hand and joined his brother. She kissed her mother's cheek and hugged him before she climbed the chair, reaching out to her father and smiled prettily to him. Yifan grinned back, kissing the girl's head, large hand cupping chubby cheek while the other pinched it.  
  
"Hello, Princess. Did you have fun?"  
  
"Ng!! Junnie ate spaghetti and I ate steak. It's so delicious! We eat ice cream after."  
  
"One scoop?" Yifan narrowed his eyes.  
  
"One scoop." Huan lifted her forefinger and nodded. She turned to Kyungsoo and Jongin, tilting her head. "Right, uncle Jongin?"  
  
Jongin had a hand on Kyungsoo's waist when he answered, "Yes. One scoop but she asked for more."  
  
"Uncle!!"  
  
Junmyeon chuckled, rubbing his daughter's back. "We will eat cake after this, baby." he lifted Junhu to sat on his lap, the boy had one hand clutching on his shirt.  
  
"I know, eomma. It's just that uncle Kyungsoo ordered an ice cream and I tried it. It's delicious that I want more but uncle Jongin said no." Huan pouted.  
  
Jongin sighed, "She asked for plushie too."  
  
Kyungsoo slapped Jongin on his chest, the younger startled, asking if he did something wrong.  
  
"Uncle Jongin, I won't go with you anymore!!" Huan yelled loudly, burying her head on her father's chest.  
  
Junhu laughed seing his sister pretend to sulked. He turned back to his mother and tugged on his shirt, "Eomma, what cake did you buy?"  
  
"Your favorite, honey." Junmyeon stared up to Jongin. "Jongin, can you please bring it here?"  
  
It was Jongin's turns to pouted but he nodded, taking Kyungsoo with him after saying that they will be back in a minute. After couple of steps, Jongin turned his head to see his Junmyeon and Yifan, each holding a kid on their arms. He paused his step and pulled Kyungsoo's arm, making Kyungsoo stop too.  
  
"Soo?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Can we get one?"  
  
Kyungsoo stared up to his boyfriend, wondering what he's talking about. "Get what?"  
  
"A child." Jongin held his breath for a moment, watching Kyungsoo's eyes get bigger than usual. He saw Kyungsoo parted his lips wanting to say something but he closed it again. Kyungsoo took a deep sigh, his hand came up to Jongin's cheek, making Jongin leaned on it.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay?"  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, tiptoeing to kiss Jongin on the lips. "Yes. I want one too."  
  
Jongin gave Kyungsoo his childish smile before hugging the man tightly. He kissed Kyungsoo's head, inhaling his scent and chuckled.  
  
"I love you, Kyungsoo."  
  
"I love you too, Jongin."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Huan and Junhu cheered when they saw Kyungsoo held a box and Jongin bringing tray with plates and forks. The children sat prettily on their parents lap, watching Kyungsoo opened the box and a sight of strawberry cheese cake came. There's a word written on the top with red icing, 'Congratulations' it said.  
  
"What are you celebrating, hyung?" asked Jongin, eyes to Junmyeon who asked Kyungsoo for the knife.  
  
"It's Yifan. He said it's the day I got promoted to be the director." Junmyeon chuckled. Junhu tried to poked the cake with his hand but his sister caught it, shaking her head to Junhu who pouted.  
  
Jongin sighed, "Yifan hyung sure celebrate many things."  
  
"It's a special day, all of them. I want my child to appreciate the small or big events that happened because of their hard works." Yifan leaned down after Junhu called for him with his hand on his lap. "What is it, baby?"  
  
"When is uncle Kyungsoo's birthday?"  
  
"In January, just like uncle Jongin."  
  
"Oh." Junhu stared at Kyungsoo, lips parted slightly.  
  
Jongin wondered the meaning of Junhu's expression, "Why? Does Junhu want to celebrate our birthdays?"  
  
"Yes, because I know what I want to give to uncle Kyungsoo." Junhu nodded cutely. He glanced at Junmyeon who smiled at him, mouthing a _go._  
  
"May I know what your present will be?" Jongin leaned forward, trying to guess what's on Junhu's mind. The boy had a blank look that made him hard to read, not like his sister who easily showed what she felt.  
  
"Baby clothes."  
  
"Huh?" Jongin tilted his head, a deep frown formed on his forehead.  
  
Kyungsoo froze for a second. He quickly smiled and gave Junhu his cake, "Here's your cake, Junhu."  
  
"Thank you, uncle Kyungsoo."  
  
"Why baby clothes?" Jongin asked, eyes moving to Kyungsoo to ask for explanation but Kyungsoo looked slightly paler than usual. "Soo, are you okay? You look pale." he touched Kyungsoo's cheek with the back of his hand.  
  
"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Kyungsoo smiled.  
  
"You haven't told him, Kyungsoo?"  
  
Both Jongin and Kyungsoo turned to Junmyeon who blinked his eyes couple of times. "You said you will tell him about it."  
  
"I-I'm not ready." Kyungsoo whispered, eyes down to the table.  
  
Huan and Junhu were enjoying their cakes while Yifan was watching the pair before him in interest.  
  
"What's going on? Kyungsoo, are you hiding something from me?" Jongin turned Kyungsoo's head to him with his hand. "What is it?" he whispered.  
  
Kyungsoo gulped, eyes moving down to stared at Jongin's adam's apple. "The baby clothes are for us, not just me. It's--" Kyungsoo moved his hand to his stomach, making Jongin stared down. "For our baby."  
  
Jongin gasped. He looked back and forth from Kyungsoo's stomach to Kyungsoo's face. "R-really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh my god, you're--I'm--we are--a baby?!" Jongin turned to Junmyeon and Yifan, both had these big grins on their faces. Jongin's excited face turned into a suspicious one, "Don't tell me, you guys already knew? But I'm the father, ughh... Why, why I'm the last one to know?" he whined, pouting into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo smiled, pulling Jongin to kiss him on the cheek. "The cake is actually for the baby, not Junmyeon hyung."  
  
"Congratulations, Jongin." Junmyeon chuckled, "Take care of Kyungsoo, okay? He will have mood swings in no time, prepare yourself."  
  
"Always give him everything that he asks. I'm serious, Jongin. _Everything._ " Yifan lifted his spoon, putting a serious face.  
  
"Will do, hyung." Jongin chuckled. "That's quite a good acting, hyung." he turned to Kyungsoo, referring to their earlier talk about baby.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. "I almost blurted it out. You don't know how much I want to tell you as soon as know that I'm pregnant." he smiled when Jongin hugged him, patting Jongin's back as Jongin whispered a thank you.  
  
"You'll regret thanking me now, Jongin. You have around nine months to handle my bad side."  
  
"No, I won't. I love everything about you, Kyungsoo, even your bad side."  
  
Yifan shook his head, taking another piece of cake into his plate. "Get a room." he whispered.  
  
Kyungsoo laughed, pushing Jongin away from him and told him to eat the cake. Jongin kissed Kyungsoo one last time on his head, eyes fell on Junhu and Huan who were waiting for their mother to cut anothe piece of cake for them. "Let's think of the name tonight." he whispered to Kyungsoo.  
  
Kyungsoo nodded, patting Jongin's cheek before continued eating the cake, feeling excited at Jongin's plan.

  
  
  
  
  
"Eomma, I did good, right?" Junhu asked his mother that night on his embrace. Huan was already sleeping beside him, on their father's arms.  
  
"You did good, honey." Junmyeon smiled, kissing Junhu's forehead. "Uncle Kyungsoo won't tell Uncle Jongin if you didn't help." it was Junmyeon's idea to make Junhu said the words, baiting Kyungsoo to spill his secret to Jongin.  
  
Junhu grinned, rubbing his sleepy eyes. "I can't wait to see the baby..." he mumbled, snuggling closer into his mother's chest.  
  
"The baby will come soon." Junmyeon whispered. "Now sleep, Junhu."  
  
A minute after Junhu fell asleep on his chest, Junmyeon was staring at Huan's back and Yifan who already fell asleep. A smile formed on his lips as he closed his eyes, following his children to the dreamland.


End file.
